Damned and Divine
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: UA - Existem segredos onde quer que você vá, existem coisas inexplicáveis que nem sempre a lógica é capaz de definir. Só resta a seguinte pergunta: você está disposto a arcar com as conseqüências ao seguir em frente com esses mistérios?
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, são todos da maravilhosa titia J.K. e a fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, simplesmente visa entreter.

**N/A: **Halo o/ Nova fic, estilo diferente do q costumo escrever (e ponha diferente nisso...) e mais diferente ainda por estar começando por um trailer, nunca fiz um e sei q n sou mt boa nisso. Espero q ao menos consiga despertar o interesse e curiosidade de v6 :)

**Damned and divine**

_Existem segredos onde quer que você vá, existem coisas inexplicáveis que nem sempre a lógica é capaz de definir. Só resta a seguinte pergunta: você está disposto a arcar com as conseqüências ao seguir em frente com esses mistérios?_

**Trailer**

Quando tudo não passava de uma ingênua e tediosa férias no interior para Lilían Evans, a verdade foi se mostrando cada vez mais nua, crua e divina aos olhos verdes da adolescente...

_You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand..._

- Não, nós não vamos ao castelo Lily – assegurou Amos observando de soslaio a ruiva bater os pés contra o piso da pick up – Pode fazer um buraco aí, não lhe levarei lá – acrescentou comprimindo os lábios estreitos e esbranquiçados, agravando a carranca de Lilían.

- Desistiu? - ele inquiriu e era perceptível o prazer comedido que ele possuía em lhe atazanar.

- De destruir seu carro? Sim. De ir ao castelo, não – respondeu com um perigoso fulgor na íris e um esgar de peraltice na boca delicada.

Agora Diggory se lamentava por ter contado sobre a maldição e contos que rondavam a antiga Hogwarts, Lily era impossível!

_I can't escape myself  
I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
So many times I've lied_

- Satisfeita? Ali você tem trepadeiras – apontou Diggory para um canto qualquer do hall de entrada abandonado do castelo de Hogwarts – Ali!, você tem um ninho de alguma coisa que voa, e ali pedregulhos do que um dia foi um banco para os alunos sentarem – narrou debochando das vozes de locutores de rádio, mas em Lily o efeito foi o oposto, ela se fascinou com tudo o que ele apontava, e o timbre usado por ele multiplicou a admiração que ela sentia pelo local.

- Lindo... - ela murmurou se aproximando do imenso portão enquanto percorria as talhas com os dedos pequenos e alvos se comparados com a grandeza do objeto.

- Minha mãe também achava. E não quero que você termine como ela Lily – ele segurou sua grácil mão com as suas maiores de dedos longos do mesmo tom pálido que a da garota.

A dor em seus olhos azuis diáfanos fez com que a ruiva se afastasse da construção imponente e milenar, e o acompanhasse de volta para o automóvel.

Não sem antes fitar a ex-escola de Hogwarts com uma mistura de sentimentos fermentando em seu estômago.

Sim, ela voltaria. Sem Amos.

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me?_

Somente a noite, Evans conseguira se livrar de Amos. Ele conseguia ser impossível quando queria e principalmente, quando existia uma disputa entre os dois sobre quem era o mais impossível.

Faltava encontrar um juíz justo para a contenda, pois a família Evans era completamente corruptível pelos modos e sorrisos de Amos.

Praguejando a intromissão de seu novo amigo, um dos vários galhos secos em seu caminho penetrou inesperadamente e por mero descuido na órbita da garota, mais a assustando do que machucando.

- Ouch! - ela exclamou e notou o ar se tornar denso ao seu redor, em alerta deixou que os finos ramos mortos lhe tomassem a vista de novo, totalmente focada em sentir alguma mudança no ambiente que respirava, no mínimo.

A idéia antes brilhante de desbravar o castelo, agora lhe era atemorizante, e todos os filmes de terror lhe incitavam a mente a criar monstros mais horrorosos e, o que conhecia de terror em telas de cinema eram cócegas perto do que presenciava.

As nuvens escuras de bordas prateadas descobriram a lua perolada. E esta, estendeu seu manto clareador sobre a trilha adiante de Lily.

Engolindo seu receio e fechando os olhos para adquirir coragem, ela regularizou o arfar de seu peito e rumou para o castelo.

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand..._

Ela sabia desde o início, ela sentia, ela sonhara com isso. Entretanto, o que ela tinha era pouco, não era nada. Queria mais, mais e mais, o que a impulsionara a estar ali. O que movera suas pernas até lá. Até eles.

Lily fitava uma das quatro feras que Amos lhe narrara. Bem, o garoto não descrevera exatamente feras, ele usara palavras como espíritos ou algo assim. Contudo, aos olhos funcionantes e saudáveis da menina, os espíritos eram muito sólidos, **bem** sólidos.

A besta se apoiou sobre as duas patas traseiras, evidenciando sua altura que se igualaria a de dois indivíduos, e uivou para a lua cheia. As engrenagens cerebrais da ruiva juntaram a palavra lobo com homem, elucidando o que ela via com um traço de racionalidade.

Em seguida, o lobisomem se virou bruscamente em sua direção, o focinho apontado para o centro de seu tórax. Sentindo que criara raízes onde estava e seus joelhos estavam petrificados, ela conseguiu no mínimo girar seu pescoço.

Parando seu olhar a sua direita, em cujo local um par de orbes, da cor da terra em que pisavam rareado por centelhas de opala, nutriu ainda mais as raízes-pernas da menina.

No segundo seguinte, Lily estava desacordada as patas de uma segunda fera...

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

_Standing on my own_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place..._

* * *

**N/A: **Se vc leu até aqui não dói deixar uma review ;) Músicas do Three Days Grace: Animal I have become e Pain e On my own.

P fic continuar, cinco comentários ok?

bjin'


	2. Ambientando se

**Ambientando-se...**

_Elizabeth caminhava incerta e com solavancos no coração acompanhando os das pernas. A trilha tortuosa e mal cuidada lhe dizia que estava percorrendo o que a levaria onde almejava. Se o seu desejo era o correto e o melhor para si, neste caso, não era possível afirmar..._

- Lily! Lily! - a mãe da jovem estava ficando impaciente por tentar fazer a filha caçula desgrudar ao menos os olhos da tela do notebook, tarefa praticamente fadada ao fracasso.

- LILÍAN EVANS! - o tom e a entonação não deram alternativas à ruiva, a não ser encarar sua genitora.

- Venha se juntar a nós! - era uma ordem e a filha sabia que desta, não teria escapatória – Cinco horas de viagem e não acredito que você não queira, no mínimo!, usar o banheiro!

Aborrecida por ter sido interrompida no ápice de sua inspiração literária, a garota jogou suas pernas tão brancas quanto os próprios braços para fora da Pajero, levando alguns segundos para descer seguramente do automóvel sem se sujar.

- Olha o bico menina! - advertiu a senhora Evans e Lily virou o rosto, com a carranca mais acentuada e evitando que sua mãe visse.

Se refreando para não bater o pé, a adolescente rumou para o que achava ser o banheiro. E diferente do esperado, o toalete era bem limpo e cheiroso para um que ficava na estrada.

Petúnia estava escovando os dentes enquanto arrumava sua frasqueira com a mão desocupada. A mais nova seguiu para o reservado e esperou pacientemente sua raiva amainar. Ouvindo o barulho de água escorrendo e o de sua irmã cuspindo o creme dental, a desconcentrou e a longínqua vontade de urinar, fugiu assustada.

- Valeu _Petty_ – resmungou e para sua descrença e aversão, a irmã passou a cantarolar desafinadamente e a sapatear – Ah não...

Fechou os olhos e tapou as orelhas, esperando abafar e se isolar da pequena tortura (absurdamente pequeno orgulho e gênio, para os pais) quando sua porta tremeu e ribombou, pelo fato de ser de alumínio.

- Petúnia! Eu preciso de concentração aqui, beleza? - a ironia e desprazer eram evidentes na voz da caçula e a outra, contentou-se com o resultado repetindo a ação.

Acreditando que já era o suficiente, Petúnia saiu do comodo gargalhando diante da tormenta que provocara. Desta vez, ela ganhara.

- Idiota... - murmurou a que ficou para trás, observando seu reflexo no espelho – Viagem idiota – retificou e encarou sua imagem emburrada – Espero que pelo menos tenha _energia_ em Hogsmead!

E deixando o banheiro mais enraivecida do que quando entrara, atravessou a calçada em direção ao carro e ao seu inseparável note.

* * *

- Chegamos! - anunciou desnecessariamente o senhor Evans.

- O quarto da frente é meu! - berrou Petúnia para uma desinteressada e apática Lily.

Os pais olharam para a filha restante ainda acomodada confortavelmente no enorme banco de couro cinza, com seu escudeiro e bote salva vidas no colo.

- Querida, não quer ver o seu quarto? - perguntou a mulher ainda com o marido a envolvendo pela cintura e ambos, com olhares apreensivos voltados para a menina.

Ela engoliu a resposta que daria, "um sofá e um tomada, me basta", provavelmente muito mal criada e se dirigiu para a entrada da imensa casa de campo cor de tijolos.

A decoração era acolhedora e minimalista. O contrário de escolhas passadas de seus pais. Surpresa positivamente, ela subiu as escadas largas feitas de uma madeira escura e polida. O segundo andar era tão claro quanto o sol permitia, principalmente devido a todos os quartos estarem com suas portas escancaradas.

Mal chegara ao extremo norte do corredor e já percebera dolorosamente a música que Petúnia gralhara no banheiro da estrada. Compreensivelmente, a ruiva se afastou e pisou em um aparador de portas. Algo disforme e que aparentava ter sido confeccionado há séculos, com bolinhas de tecido repuxadas em locais aleatórios e manchas dispostas de jeito semelhante.

Mantendo-o em mãos, Lily penetrou no quarto para visualizá-lo melhor.

O quarto não era deslumbrante, nem despertou ondas de arrepios prazerosas em sua espinha e muito menos, a certeza de que o comodo era perfeito para si.

Indiferente à poeira e ao pano bege que cobria alguns objetos e móveis não identificáveis pela forma ou dimensão, Lily sentou no chão, mais limpo que a cama, e procurou uma tomada para alimentar seu notebook.

Ali tinha energia e o mais importante, muitas tomadas.

* * *

- Temos uma piscina no quintal, não é maravilhoso? - sorriu Rose com um avental florido amarrado ao corpo esbelto, e os cabelos loiros presos numa trança.

Lily resmungou algo qualquer em resposta prometendo a si, nunca aparecer de bíquini perto da mãe, o resultado poderia ser uma manhã inteira inutilizável para pegar sol afim de bronzear o que era albino por natureza.

- E então filha, que acha? - Alan Evans estava com a fronte salpicada de suor, nas mãos possuía uma vassoura e aos pés, vários produtos de limpeza.

Esclarecendo: ele apontava para a piscina.

- Lindo pai! - Lily lhe sorriu radiante e ele devolveu o sorriso, triunfantemente – Por que não trouxemos os vizinhos hipopótamos conosco? - ela acrescentou irônica deixando o homem atordoado.

Revirando os olhos ela retornou à casa. Sua mãe arriscava uma nova receita que afirmava ser típica da região, meio pelo qual ela compareceria na reunião anual das senhoras-cozinheiras-de-mãos-e-braços-e-pés-e-mente-e-etc-cheios de Hogsmead. Nome ridículo na opinião de Lily, que recusou sabiamente o convite da mãe para acompanhá-la.

O comportamento da ruivinha poderia ser justificado por ela ser uma pedra chata no sapato que não era fácil de se agradar, ou pela simples verdade de ser uma adolescente (**N/A:** minha sugestão favorita x3) ou, o quesito mais plausível: não havia internet no vilarejo.

Recebendo um puxão de orelha de sua mãe, que a mandou arrumar o quarto, Lily galgava degrau por degrau sem vontade e forças, preguiçosa e desmotivadamente ela atingiu o andar de cima. A música e a voz espanta-seres-com-tímpanos-e-senso-de-sobrevivência de Petúnia quase levou Lilían a se atirar da escada.

Motivada (para encarar até a eternidade sem seu notebook) e ágil, ela correu para a sala e sem dar chances a sua mãe de reclamar e ralhar-lhe, saiu de casa tomando a via para o centro da cidade.

A vegetação parecia morta, apesar de ser dia e os raios de sol não demonstrarem ser tão fortes e secantes como os do deserto. Além do que, o orvalho discreto indicava que chuvas não faltavam no local. As árvores estendiam seus raros e frágeis galhos para o asfalto, detalhe somente percebido por observadores detalhistas e de fora do carro e da estrada, como por exemplo: Lily.

Contornou um grande carvalho, que lhe chamara a atenção por aparentar ser o mais imponente e forte de toda a mata que lhe circundava.

Impressos no seu grosso e resistente caule, assemelhando-se com marcas de garras, os arranhões se dispunham mais rasos e superficiais na área que ficava exposta aos olhos de quem percorria o asfalto, e mais profundos e sulcosos quando estavam voltados para a densa floresta.

Intrigada, ela passava os delicados dedos perolados pelas escoriações e como se pudesse sentir a agressividade de quem as fizera. Afastou-se da árvore quando vozes alegres e entusiasmadas de jovens lhe chegaram aos ouvidos.

Um grupo dividido em bicicletas, skates e a pé mesmo, se aproximava aéreo quanto a presença dela.

O primeiro a notá-la foi o rapaz alto e loiro, que parecia ser o centro das atenções dos adolescentes.

- Olá – ele disse de forma encorajadora e audível o bastante para que todos estancassem em suas brincadeiras e risadas, para prestar atenção em Evans.

- Oi – ela respondeu não agradada pela provável situação de que começaria a fazer "amiguinhos".

- Mark Topsham – ele sorriu querendo soar encorajador.

- Lilían Evans – ela retrucou automaticamente arquitetando uma saída dali.

- Esses são Frank, Alice, Emelina, Amos, Gladys e Veronica – apresentou enquanto os enunciados acenavam ou diziam "oi" para sinalizar quem era quem.

A ruiva se resignou a anuir e não arriscar-se em gravar os nomes, muitos para um tacanho cérebro letárgico como o dela.

Lily esqueceu de enumerar para si própria sua inegável característica anti-social, ponto determinante na avaliação de fazer amizades, como uma péssima alternativa.

- Indo para a cidade? - Amos indagou simpático, mais loiro que Mark e detentor de olhos azuis mais translúcidos que a piscina mais limpa que o senhor Evans conseguiria alcançar.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer que não, Frank a interpelou:

- Venha com a gente, estamos indo pra lá e podemos lhe apresentar o local – ele também sorriu e sua companheira Alice, o imitou com um sorriso doce, sem tirar seu braço entrelaçado ao dele.

- Uhum... - murmurou Lily vencida e se juntando a eles, lançando um único olhar distante para o carvalho que ficava cada vez mais para trás.

* * *

- Você é da onde? - interrogou Gladys, após desprender seus olhos castanhos muito interessados em Mark, com seu sorvete pela metade do copo.

- Londres – disse Lily que se contentava com um refresco e tentando esconder seu não contentamento em ter sido quase arrastada para a sorveteria.

Ela era um pouco metódica quanto a comida, mais um item em que era difícil de agradá-la. Graças a Deus sua mãe era uma cozinheira razoável, apesar de excêntrica, mas isso era facilmente contornável.

O clima estava aprazível naquele verão. Todavia, não só porque era verão que todos deviam correr para sorveterias!, ainda mais com o horário do almoço tão perto. Lilían era extremamente metódica, não somente um _pouco_...

- Me mudei de lá faz cinco anos – falou Amos permitindo que Veronica se apossasse de metade do seu sorvete.

- E prefere mil vezes aqui não é _darling_? - Gladys o encurralou, impressão que Lily obteve devido a entonação e gestos da morena, enquanto que Diggory concordou indiferente, se levantando para comprar mais sorvete.

Ajeitando suas madeixas de um preto azulado reluzente, que batiam em seus ombros bronzeados e a mostra pela blusa de malha e alcinhas, Gladys pediu tão meiga quanto podia:

- Esse Amos... Mark – ela olhou por entre seus longos e impecáveis cílios para o garoto – Pode me ver mais sorvete?

- Claro – ele pintou um discreto e caloroso sorriso nos lábios estreitos e se virou para a ruiva, ao seu lado – E você Lily?

- Preciso voltar, minha mãe deve estar preocupada – a garota pegou o copo de plástico para levar consigo, algo lhe dizia que o sol não estaria tão ameno quanto gostaria.

- A gente lhe deixa – ele fez menção de que se poria de pé e ela sinalizou em negativa.

- Não me perderei. Obrigada por apresentar Hogsmead – e se despediu, de longe, de todos.

Quando se viu fora da visão da turma, pegou a ruela da direita. Durante o passeio pela cidadezinha um dos estabelecimentos lhe interessou. Entretanto, sabendo que se sentiria mais a vontade para visitá-lo se estivesse sozinha, ela guardou para si sua intenção.

Então sua vez chegara. Era uma livraria, mais morna e aconchegante que seu lar temporário. Embora a quantidade e a maneira que os livros estavam arrumados, não tinha nada de organizado e metódico.

- Em que posso lhe ajudar? - uma mulher esguia com óculos sem hastes na ponta do nariz comprido, lhe interpelou suavemente.

- Só estou olhando – disse temendo ser expulsa, mas ousando dizer a verdade.

A mulher a mediu demoradamente quase fazendo Lily sair correndo, e em vez disso, a ruiva sustentou corajosamente o olhar perscrutador da atendente.

- Fique à vontade – o tom aveludado da mulher fez Lily soltar todo o ar que prendera inconscientemente durante a contenda muda.

Perdendo-se e adormecendo sua obrigação em voltar para casa, ela se desfez em alegria no meio daquelas empoeiradas prateleiras e encantadores livros desbotados, de todos os tamanhos e cores com suas capas macias e ásperas.

- Vamos fechar, Lily – Pince avisou uma hora depois que havia oferecido chá para a garota, conversado sobre os mais variados assuntos e estabelecido uma ligação afetuosa entre as duas.

Ela assentiu e deu adeus prometendo aparecer no próximo dia.

Inesperadamente, ao sair da cálida livraria o frio lhe engolfou sem piedade. Evitando bater seu queixo, a ruiva andava pela rua o mais rápido que podia, concentrando-se em manter seus músculos ágeis e responsivos a sua determinação de chegar o mais cedo possível em casa. Logo, ela não notou quando uma caminhonete encostou na calçada, a sua direita.

- Evans – o ocupante do carro abaixara o vidro para anunciar a sua presença à garota distraída, e conseguiu, vendo os olhos dela denunciando estar ligeiramente surpresa – Entre.

Diggory permaneceu calado, dirigindo com cautela e direcionando o aquecedor para Lilían. O silêncio a incomodou, preferia que ele a fuzilasse com perguntas para ela se defender da mentira. No interior as mentiras possuem pernas mais curtas do que na capital, concluiu com amargor.

- Melhor? - ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio para alívio dela e desviando seu olhar do caminho para sua imprevista passageira – Tem uma manta atrás do seu banco, se...

- Não, não. Estou ótima, obrigada – ela o interrompeu e ele comprimiu os lábios de um rosa pálido para não sorrir, Lily vislumbrou e interpretou sabiamente a atitude dele – Eu estava realmente indo em bora, quando encontrei a lojinha, tá ok?

- Claro... - ele concordou, mas sua feições gritavam completamente o oposto e seus lábios estavam ainda mais apertados, ele estava muito decidido a não rir.

- Estou falando a verdade! - ela exasperou-se começando a gesticular apreensiva, ansiando por soar verdadeira e dobrando-se, pegou a manta que negara anteriormente.

Diferente das outras pessoas, Evans sentia frio em situações difíceis e embaraçosas.

- Você avistou a livraria a três quarteirões da rua principal, na qual estava? - ele indagou seriamente e levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

A perplexidade de Lily fez com que abrisse sua boca involuntariamente e Amos, voltou sua atenção para o volante sorrindo, discretamente. Todavia, sorrindo.

Ela se manteve calada por alguns segundos, com as mãos correndo do colo para a manta, ao redor do pescoço.

- Sabe costurar? - ele interrompeu os fluxos de pensamentos de Evans que estavam altamente propensos a incitar-lhe a agir sem prudência: gritar a Diggory que poderia contar a verdade (que era a mentira que **ela **mesma contara) para quem quisesse, não estava dando a mínima.

- Ahn? - ela o encarou confusa, ainda com os pensamentos febris no foco mental.

- Sabe costurar? - ele repetiu sem nenhuma inflexão aborrecida por ter que dizer duas vezes.

- Não – ela respondeu mais confusa.

- Vai precisar, essa manta é de família – ele apontou para o tecido envolto no pescoço dela, e ela o encarou reticente, então Amos continuou – Minha mãe morreu e meu pai a adorava na manta, você acabou de destruir a barra e eu não sei costurar – ele detalhou e Lily olhou desesperada para a barra da manta desfeita entre seus dedos.

No nervosismo e profunda reflexão, ela enfiara as unhas fortuita e desmanteladamente no tecido macio, destruindo o delicado e complexo trabalho da bainha.

- Oh Deus! Oh Deus! - ela balbuciou – Não tem uma costureira nessa cidade?? - ela perguntou contendo sua histeria.

- Elas sempre elogiaram a manta – ele respondeu e Lily respirou amplamente, relaxada – Nunca conseguiriam fazer um trabalho tão magnifico em um milhão de anos – prosseguiu e o horror voltou as feições de Lily tão rápido, que a deixaram pálida – Aconselharam a nunca repuxar um fio...

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar entre repreensivo e coercivo, constatando que Lily **teria** que aprender a costurar.

- Mas é só comprar outra meu Deus! - ela disse ofendida por estar sendo acusada abertamente por ele.

- Confecção personalizada de um andarilho no Peru, há seis anos – ele comentou calando Lily como um trovão amedrontador.

- Oh Deus! Oh Deus! Oh Deus! Oh Deus! - ela repetiu introvertida em sua afirmação que significava invariavelmente que estava em péssima situação.

Evans mergulhou numa mistura de inércia e melancolia onde os últimos metros que a separavam de seu lar passageiro, transcorreram silenciosos e igualmente melancólicos.

- Em casa – Amos anunciou e Lily o olhou como se somente agora estivesse se dando conta de sua presença.

Indolente à temperatura e ao seu salvador (título discutível, já que o rapaz trouxera mais problemas para a ruiva do que salvação), ela contornou a dianteira do automóvel e sem dar-lhe tchau ou agradecer, desferrolhou a débil trava do portão com a manta semi desfeita a balançar no seu pescoço.

- Lily! - sua mãe acorreu em direção a filha – Estava preocupada. Você não avisa, onde esteve?

Rose Evans levantou seus olhos, tão verdes quanto os da menina, da própria e os descansou em Amos.

- Oras Lily! Por que não convidou seu amigo para entrar? Nesse frio! – censurou Rose e se aproximou da caminhonete.

Lilían entrou no casarão como um zumbi.

* * *

Hogsmead era estranha além do aceitável para os meteorologistas. Num verão devastador em plena Inglaterra, em cujo período as queimadas eram muito comuns, nenhum foguinho ameaçava a própria cidade e as suas redondezas. Adicionalmente, o verão era por demais aprazível, não margeando o calor opressivo do resto do país (por isso o questionamento de Lilían quanto a tomar sorvete). E para arrematar a bizarrice, quando a noite estendia seu manto escuro sob o vilarejo, o frio era capaz de congelar ossos, até os dos mais avantajados!

Agora, se for levado em consideração a experiência da mais nova dos Evans, as peculiaridades não paravam por aí.

As árvores eram diferentes. Não abordando as espécies e subclasses e etc. Não. Eram diferentes de árvores normais!

Lily respirou fundo procurando se manter impassível diante de sua linha de raciocínio. Ela não planejava unicamente parecer comum, sem atrativos, com atributos tão desinteressantes quanto uma parede creme e sim, não concluir coisas absurdas e terminar coagida por um medo irreal criado por sua mente divagante.

Sim, as árvores. Aquele carvalho sintetizava tudo que a garota queria expressar. Precisava retornar a ele, e pensando melhor, poderia obter mais informações na livraria da senhora Pince.

Animada com os planos traçados e aparentemente efetivos, ela fechou o chuveiro de água morna e escolheu um traje sem preocupação.

Ao descer, o jantar estava posto e Amos era cercado pela atirada da Petúnia. Mesmo conhecendo-o minimamente, Lily pode perceber o estorvo que isto estava causando a ele e a ruiva se sentiu muito bem ao não passar perto dele. Era uma vingança particular por ele ter lhe oferecido carona com aquela ascorosa presunção de vitória e ainda por cima, a ter feito se descabelar pela manta.

Bem, a manta, Lily guardara a sete chaves dentro de um baú que trouxera consigo. Um baú com incrustações chinesas, ela adorava artefatos incomuns.

- Filha – a acentuação e volume que Rose utilizou fez Lily revirar os olhos, conhecia a mãe o necessário para saber o que ela falaria e mais especificamente, **como** falaria – Que amigo esse seu hein? Além de lindo, um doce de rapaz – sussurrou a senhora com estrelas nas orbes piscando na direção de Amos.

- Da próxima, não precisa nem se preocupar em me avisar, com um _amigo_ desses pode chegar o horário que quiser em casa – piscou-lhe a senhora Evans carregando seu bolo de cenoura com chocolate para a mesa.

Lilían observava Diggory assustado com as investidas de Petúnia, ele fingia se interessar em livros sobre anti sepsia perfeita de piscinas somente para despistar a garota. O que não convencia ou demovia Petúnia de sua meta.

- Seu namorado filha? - Alan se postava rígido ao lado de Lily e emoções conflitantes lhe moldavam a face.

Lily entendia o pai, era árduo lutar contra o sentimento milenar de proteção paternal. Que pai ficaria feliz em ter que ver sua filhinha namorando? Porém, Alan reconhecia que a filha não estava dentro dos padrões da média de jovens, nunca apareceu com um namorico e tinha essa obsessão por escrever histórias. Então, ele ficava dividido entre seus ciúmes arcaicamente genéticos e a racionalidade moderna de deixar a garota ser feliz e, _normal_.

- Não pai – ela repreendeu um sorriso quando respondeu, e uma risada a transfigurando em espirro ao ouvir o suspiro de alívio do senhor Evans.

Percebendo a gafe, ele apressadamente se corrigiu ao pigarrear:

- Que pena Lily, ele me parece ser um bom garoto – a expressão masculina exageradamente séria e honrosa, exigiu muito esforço da garota para não rir.

Seu pai se afastou quando Rose pediu ajuda com os pratos, os quais estavam empilhados nos seus braços de maneira desordenada, e a ruiva ponderou se deveria interferir para ajudar Amos. No momento, ele corria de um lado para o outro da sala explicitamente apavorado da _Petty_.

Nããão, bocejou e esticou os braços acima da cabeça languidamente, estava muito cansada. Deixaria os pombinhos aproveitarem mais o tempo juntos...

* * *

Após o café que arrematava todos os jantares da família, a mãe de Lilían arquitetou a ocasião em que sua filha caçula poderia ficar a sós com Amos. Este, alheio aos planos da senhora Evans, olhava temeroso para qualquer indício de fios loiros que adentrassem seu campo visual.

- Não se preocupe. Mamãe amarrou Túnia aos serviços de casa – tranquilizou Lily com indiferença e monotonia no olhar verde.

- Sua irmã é uma louca! - a voz dele transmitia mais que um desabafo – Ela me assusta – pousou seus olhos azuis cristalinos e mais calmos sobre a garota a sua frente.

- Ela também me assusta – sorriu sem expor os dentes, subentendendo compreensão para ele – Bem, obrigada por passar esse enorme tempo comigo e com a minha família – comentou entediada com os modos que deveria _cuspir_ e acrescentou com um sorriso forçado - Mamãe lhe adora.

- Evans... - ele iniciou incerto e se interrompendo ao ouvir um ruído as costas da ruiva.

- Lily – ela o corrigiu imperturbável e não se permitindo revirar as órbitas, para não demonstrar insensibilidade ao tormento do garoto.

- A gente se vê amanhã – ele disse já correndo para a caminhonete preta.

Petúnia vinha logo atrás.

* * *

Devido a chuva matinal, Lilían não pode parar no carvalho batizado de Mister X por ela. Chegou em Hogsmead mais cedo do que tinha em mente, o que não a impediu de seguir para a livraria.

Madame Pince a esperava com uma caneca morna de chocolate e alguns livros selecionados para a garota.

Inteirara uma hora lendo, quando uma fragrância, com vestígios de tabaco atenuado e folhas verdes, preencheu-lhe as narinas.

- Amos.

- Lily – ele disse sem que a fizesse desprender a atenção dos livros – Ao menos a chuva não a obrigará a tomar sorvete – falou com uma pitada de galhofa.

- Hahaha – agora ela o encarava – Encontrou com alguém? - era perceptível a preocupação em sua frase e a brusca mudança no tipo de abordagem em sua voz.

- Não, nem a costureira que você me indicou – respondeu com fingida inocência.

Ela contraiu os lábios.

- Meu pai está perguntando pela manta – acrescentou em tom casual pegando um dos livros da pilha e folheando-o despreocupadamente.

- Disse que darei um jeito, então darei um jeito! - ela retrucou começando a se alterar.

- Claro... - ele que não despregava seus olhos do livro, o que estava irritando a ruiva, além do típico sorriso contido.

- Vocês não vão pra escola não? - ela mudou de assunto estrategicamente, tentando alfinetá-lo.

- Nas férias?

- Não existe um colégio em Hogsmead? - ela ignorou a interrogação com a incredulidade beirando o sarcasmo e o deboche.

- Hogwarts – disse deixando o livro sobre a cabeça da garota, mais baixa que ele – Quer conhecer? - interrogou, nivelado com as orbes esmeraldas e provocante sutilmente, com seus lábios pálidos a centímetros dos rosados e suculentos dela.

Interpretando a mudez como um sim, liderou a saída da livraria.

- Deve ser um castelo tão antigo quanto a minha tataratataratataravó! - ela estava empolgada, tudo que remetia a séculos passados a empolgava, sem mencionar o fato de que utilizava desses conhecimentos para escrever seus romances.

- Existe um castelo, mas ele não é a nossa escola há um bom tempo – elucidou Diggory enquanto dobrava numa via antes de atingirem a casa de Lily.

- Por que? - ela perguntou taxando o acontecimento como pura loucura e heresia.

- Não sei. As pessoas que chegaram a estudar lá, morreram – ele observou um brilho despontar nos olhos e um sorriso esperto no rosto de Lily – Morreram de **velhice –** enfatizou como se conversasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

Ela soltou um muxoxo de desapontamento.

- Qual a graça de viver em Hogsmead se não estudam num castelo? Sem internet, sem atrativos, sem... - ela parou ao encontrar o olhar impassível de Diggory sobre si.

Ele estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, mas Lily não soube avaliar se ele estava gostando ou não do que escutava.

- Onde é a escola? - disfarçou com o mesmo sorriso, trinta e dois dentes, falsificado.

A água descia carinhosamente das nuvens, como um tímido chuvisco sobre os habitantes do vilarejo, assim como sobre a construção moderna de Hogwarts High School.

O prédio decepcionou instantaneamente Evans e Amos riu das caretas e comentários pessimistas da garota.

- Você é difícil de agradar – ele constatou e ela deu de ombros, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante.

Estavam na cafeteria do colégio, sentados em um banco avulso com água desprendendo-se de suas roupas e molhando o piso aos seus pés e arredores.

- Existe uma lenda – ele começou rompendo a calmaria do local e despertando a curiosidade e atenção de sua companheira prontamente – Uma história na verdade, sobre o motivo do castelo ter sido abandonado – continuou com o olhar focado aquém do vasto corredor.

- Sério? Conte logo! - ela exigiu o balançando pelo braço, reagindo adversamente ao tom de mistério que ele empregara à sua introdução narrativa.

- Então não interrompa – ele criticou e ela pousou sua latinha no chão, se aquietando – Isso é tão antigo e bobo que ninguém dá crédito, mas... – Amos pausou levando Lily a acreditar que ele estava fazendo de propósito para deixá-la mais intrigada.

- Dizem que o castelo é amaldiçoado. Cuja bruxaria é perpetrada por quatro entidades demoníacas, mantedoras do local – Diggory voltou a fitar Lily, que estava com os olhos arregalados e os beiços debilmente separados.

- Não me diga que você é medium e veio provar que há paranormalidade em Hogsmead? - ele zombou ensaiando medo e descrença.

Ganhou um tabefe no ombro direito.

- Não, só gosto de mistérios. Adoro escrever sobre isso – justificou retomando seu refrigerante.

- Teve uma época em que as pessoas respeitavam esse lado desconhecido do vilarejo. Hoje em dia estão presos a coisas mais fúteis. O castelo é longe e ninguém visita, talvez por desinteresse ou um não admitido terror – ele continuou.

- Gosto mais do segundo motivo – sorriu Lily com o mesmo brilho no olhar de quando estavam na caminhonete e ele mencionara mortes.

- E tem a casa dos gritos também - ele disse sem dar importância e amassando sua lata de refrigerante com uma pisada.

- Ual! Essa é onde? - Lily juntou sua lata intacta e vazia com a deformada dele e, as atirou no lixo.

- No vilarejo – ele informou e a boca de Lily se moldou como se tivesse um ovo invisível entre os beiços - Meu vizinho me contou que na sua época, quando os habitantes não eram tão barulhentos, se podia ouvir o lamento dos quatro espíritos do castelo – se escorou na parede adstringente à lixeira com as mãos nos bolsos e estudando cientificamente as expressões faciais de Lily.

- Ninguém mora lá? - o espanto e curiosidade eram sólidos na sentença dela.

- Nunca, as pessoas que dizem. E como lhe falei, tal qual o castelo, ninguém dá bola para essas coisas – ele ajuntou se afastando de Lily e seguindo para fora da escola, a forçando a imitá-lo.

- Nossa... Que legal! - ela sorria espontaneamente e alcançou Diggory correndo – E você? Por que veio pra cá? - na empolgação, ela se lembrou que ele dissera que chegou a morar em Londres, na reunião da sorveteria.

- Minha mãe morreu aqui Lily – disse rouca e sombriamente fazendo escoar todo o embevecimento que a garota sentia.

* * *

**N/A: Mt obg pelas reviews e como prometido, o primeiro cap**

**De agora em diante as coisas andarão mais a contento, precisava introduzir o ambiente e os personagens neh? ;)**

**E cadê os marotos Merlin?! Bem, a fic é diferente, normalmente o James estaria no lugar do Amos, mas n é isso o que quero... Jay será algo mais chocante do que comumente imaginamos... Hihihi**

**Aguardem o próx cap ;)**

**Bjin'**


	3. Aflição

**No capítulo anterior...**

- E tem a casa dos gritos também - ele disse sem dar importância e amassando sua lata de refrigerante com uma pisada.

- Ual! Essa é onde? - Lily juntou sua lata intacta e vazia com a deformada dele e, as atirou no lixo.

- No vilarejo – ele informou e a boca de Lily se moldou como se tivesse um ovo invisível entre os beiços - Meu vizinho me contou que na sua época, quando os habitantes não eram tão barulhentos, se podia ouvir o lamento dos quatro espíritos do castelo – se escorou na parede adstringente à lixeira, com as mãos nos bolsos e estudando cientificamente as expressões faciais de Lily.

- Ninguém mora lá? - o espanto e curiosidade eram sólidos na sentença dela.

- Nunca, as pessoas que dizem. E como lhe falei, tal qual o castelo, ninguém dá bola para essas coisas – ele ajuntou se afastando de Lily e seguindo para fora da escola, a forçando a imitá-lo.

- Nossa... Que legal! - ela sorria espontaneamente e alcançou Diggory correndo – E você? Por que veio pra cá? - na empolgação, ela se lembrou que ele dissera que chegou a morar em Londres, durante a reunião da sorveteria.

- Minha mãe morreu aqui Lily – disse rouca e sombriamente fazendo escoar todo o embevecimento que a garota sentia.

* * *

**Aflição**

Lilían parou ali, ao lado da pick up negra, ao lado de Amos, ao lado de uma recém formada poça, ao lado de um sentimento que nunca sentira antes, assim como nunca permanecera debaixo de uma chuva torrencial lhe lavando o rosto e as lágrimas. Misturando o salgado de seu líquido próprio com o de alguém mais, que até há pouco era um estranho.

O loiro se justapôs à lateral da garota, ele não piscava e não parecia desconfortável com o aguaceiro e a ventania, diferente dela que já sentia sua jaqueta pesar sobe os ombros e a sola de seu tênis encharcar-se incomodamente.

Ele lhe sorriu tranquilizador e sinalizando para esquecer. O sorriso oferecido, o olhos azuis tão claros quanto a água que descia dos céus e a mão estendida, foram o suficiente para fazê-la acreditar nele e subir no automóvel não se preocupando em sujar-se ou o carro.

Amos limparia depois.

* * *

- Bom dia mamãe – Lily abafou um bocejo e sentou-se desleixada à mesa do desjejum.

- Bom dia meu _browniezinho_ – Rose lhe soprou um beijo, e indicou o quintal com um rolo em mãos – Túnia foi tão cedo praticar, acho que ela está com uma nova coreografia para a competição – a mulher estava excitada e lógico, orgulhosa.

- E desde quando se _cavaleia_ ao ar livre? - retrucou sarcasticamente escondendo um sorriso ao levar sua caneca de café aos lábios.

- Assim não Lily...! – censurou lançando um olhar severo a filha, e esta deu de ombros.

- Eu vou indo, tenho que passar na cidade e... - Lilían se levantou absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, com uma torrada inteira enfiada na boca e um pedaço de bacon na mão esquerda, como ela se fazia entender era um grande mistério...

- Bom dia Lily – Amos lhe sorriu do batente, antevendo a explosão que aconteceria diante de seus olhos e se divertindo com o show previamente.

- Mãe?! - a garota retirou seu desjejum babado da boca e encarou sua genitora, exigindo uma explicação.

- O motivo que levaria Túnia a ensaiar no quintal... - a senhora Evans disse presa ao olhar da caçula e se dando conta da presença de Diggory, bambeou - ... e Amos ajudar seu pai a limpar a piscina é o tempo maravilhoso!

- É Lily, está um lindo dia – ajuntou o loiro fazendo Rose respirar desembaraçada e voltar a seus afazeres – Por que não sapateia ao ar livre também? - sim, ele estava tripudiando.

- Só em cima do seu caixão.

- Lily! - repreendeu Rose horrorizada e Amos, parecia se contorcer para não gargalhar.

- Vou trocar de roupa – anunciou nem um gota arrependida, e saiu.

- Não ligue pra ela querido, tenho certeza que não quis dizer o que disse. Na verdade, ela gosta muito de você – sorriu condescente - Minha pequena nunca teve um relacionamento assim e não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos, espero que você entenda – despejou comprometedoramente a senhora Evans sobre o rapaz.

- Tô ouvindo mãe!! - a voz aborrecida da adolescente chegou à cozinha.

- Oh! - soltou debilmente a exclamação enquanto Diggory se aproximava da escada, se certificando de que Lilían não se agachara ali para ouvir a conversa.

- Ela gosta de pijamas de fantasmas? - indagou Amos se referindo ao traje da ruiva, após perceber que ela não estava a vista.

- Também, mas prefere o do Bob Esponja – a mulher se alegrou com o interesse dele.

- Mãêêê!! - Lilían possuía ouvido de tuberculoso.

- Melhor esperar lá fora – concluiu o garoto sagaz.

* * *

- Então... - disse Amos enquanto dirigia com Lily explicitamente aborrecida e voltada de costas para ele - ... você gosta de pijamas do Bob Esponja?

- Acho que seu olhar assassino responde a minha pergunta – ele falou para si, em voz alta.

- Eu adoro os das Bananas de pijamas – ele a observou rapidamente – Quites – assomou, de novo atento ao serpentear da estrada e arrancando um ínfimo sorriso de Lily.

- O que você tava fazendo lá em casa?! - um sorriso e um interrogatório, ela principiara a falar, o que não queria dizer que seria de uma forma amigável.

- Sua mãe me convidou pra tomar café e seu pai, para limpar a piscina.

- E por que você aceitou?!

- Porque me parece um programa divertido – ele estava calmo e não se abalava com a cobrança nas sentenças que ela proferia acidamente.

- Vai ficar me seguindo agora é?! - ela estava se alterando com a indiferença dele perante seu "ataque".

- Se isso significa lhe manter distante das garras do não confiável Topsham, e me manter longe das garras afiadas e taradas da Veronica e da Gladys... Sim – ele se manteve rígido a frente do volante.

- Sei me cuidar, e o Mark não tem interesse em mim, de onde tirou isso?! - ela estava mais pasma do que procurando briga.

- Ele anda espalhando pra todos que queiram ouvir. Agora Lily – ele encostou o carro diante da livraria – Lily, me escute – disse insistindo para que ela o encarasse.

- Ao menos se comporte – determinou e ela consentiu, sem paciência.

- É só?

- Não – ela cruzou os braços, mas continuou a escutá-lo demonstrando certo respeito – Se está com ciúmes da sua irmã, é só dizer.

- Arre! - ela empurrou a porta com o pé e se retirou irritada, com certeza o _certo_ respeito se pulverizara.

Dessa vez, não se impedindo de bater o pé e mostrando sua cara feia para quem quisesse ou não, ver.

- Olá Lily, que manhã agradável – cumprimentou senhora Pince com uma pilha de livros mal equilibrados nos braços.

- Não me diga – a ruiva olhou para trás, Amos vinha descontraído observando o local – Os livros que lhe pedi, onde estão? - interrogou num sussurro.

- Última escrivaninha à esquerda – devolveu também num sussurro – Irá comprá-los?

- Uhum, não quero ser incomodada – lançou um olhar cheio de significados da mulher para o rapaz.

- Ah sim... Fique à vontade – sorriu adorando ter companhia em sua loja, coisa rara no vilarejo.

Lilían escondeu os livros que pagaria por, entre outros que achava que nunca despertariam o interesse e a suspeita de Diggory.

- Lendo o que? - ele puxou assunto ao mesmo tempo em que se acomodava numa cadeira dura, Lily já a havia experimentado antes e sua coluna e bumbum ainda não estavam recuperados.

- Intensivão de linha e agulha – ela lhe mostrou a capa do livro – A manta me espera – cantarolou irônica.

- Que manta? - Pince despontou do meio dos amontoados de livros.

- A da mãe do Amos – respondeu a ruiva antes que ele dissesse algo.

- Mas a senhora Diggory odiava mantas – a mulher retrucou tão segura e explicitamente pensando que aquilo era uma brincadeira – Selena não suportava coisas sufocantes! - riu como se tivesse acabado de rememorar algo, e convencendo qualquer um de sua intimidade com a mãe de Amos – Vou pegar o chá – avisou ao ouvir o apitar da chaleira.

- Ao menos você tá pronta pra casar – ele nem titubeou ou deixou-se abalar pelas ameaças faciais de Lily – Quer sorvete?

* * *

Lilían passou dois dias ignorando todos que quisessem manter contato com ela. Incluindo Amos, para o qual ela tinha razões muito relevantes, justificando sua recusa em vê-lo.

O que quase lhe custou a suspensão por tempo ilimitado do uso de seu notebook. Não que fosse fazer muita diferença, já que nesse período o que ela fazia se resumia basicamente em ler. Na verdade, devorar os livros que comprara na livraria.

Os quais abordavam basicamente a história de Hogsmead e consequentemente, Hogwarts. Além de biografias e obras que envolvessem celebridades, artistas e etc, que nasceram em Hogsmead e o mais importante!, estudaram em Hogwarts – castelo.

Primeiro se resguardou em casa contra Amos e companhia, nunca se sabia o que aquele tal de Topsham queria... Depois teve que se fazer prisioneira de seu próprio quarto, pois o loiro passara a praticamente morar em sua casa, dedo da senhora Evans concluiu sabiamente a garota.

E foi aí, que a adolescente arrumou seu quarto, afinal literalmente morava lá. Atitude muito positiva, para Rose.

- Vamos Lily, não acredito que Amos tenha feito algo tão cruel e imperdoável assim! - como resposta Rose obteve silêncio, Lily estava com fones nos ouvidos e certificando-se de que ficaria surda antes dos quarenta – Mostrarei seu álbum de infância então, mocinha!! - bradou dando com os nós dos dedos na porta e seguindo para a escada.

- Nããão! - o resultado foi excelente, Lily escancarara a porta e estava apavorada.

- Ótimo, se junte a nós no jantar e... - analisou criticamente a aparência da filha – Tome um banho Lily!

A ruiva encarou descrente a silhueta da mãe descendo os degraus e revirou os olhos, resmungando palavras deselegantes enquanto rumava para o banheiro.

* * *

- Obrigado por voltar a falar comigo – Diggory disse com os cotovelos apoiados na pick up, diante de uma Lily que olhava interessadamente a erva daninha da erva daninha do mato ralo que nascera da rachadura do muro.

- Não voltei a falar com você... - resmungou para a planta.

Ela se mantivera emburradamente calada durante o jantar. Pelo menos descera e tomara banho, o que era um tremendo progresso na visão da senhora Evans. E claro, o álbum já havia sido mostrado a Amos, o que contribuiu definitivamente para o mutismo encolerizado da ruiva.

- Percebe-se... - sátira e entusiasmo se mesclavam na voz dele.

Enfim ela o encarou para transmitir toda sua ira e mágoa, desafiando-o a prosseguir em alfinetá-la.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. Você está sendo melodramática – criticou se defendendo dos olhares fulminantes que recebia.

Ela não cedeu, e ele temeu receber um choque tremenda a intensidade que se desprendia das orbes verdes.

- O que quer que eu faça? Implore seu perdão? Que sem você não sei viver? - o motejo era franco e despudorado nas sentenças e no rosto dele.

- Não, bastava pedir desculpas de verdade – retrucou o máximo impassível que poderia conseguir, após inspirar e expirar inúmeras vezes para se acalmar.

- Ambos sabemos que isso não seria o suficiente. Diz isso da boca pra fora – a frase bonita dela não o desarmou ou o fez piscar, Amos que estava **realmente** impassível.

- Não apareça mais aqui em casa! - ela havia se descontrolado de vez, mandando seu exercício de tranquilização para o escambal.

- Okay Lily, você venceu. O que quer realmente que eu faça? - ele insistiu ao momento que ela, se afastara para ir embora.

- Suma da minha vida! - deteu-se a uns dois metros dele e retomou seu caminho com mais fúria.

- Não acredito... Deve ter algo que você queira – disse elevando o volume para alcançá-la cada vez mais distante.

E algo no seu acento não identificável no primeiro momento, fez a garota estancar.

- Está falando sério? - ela se virou e seus traços se contorciam em descrença.

- Seríssimo – ele levou a mão direita ao peito pomposamente não esboçando um vestígio de sorriso, o que aumentou a segurança de Lily no que ele lhe dizia.

Ela delongou-se pensando e observando a face de Amos como se pudesse verificar a veracidade do que ele lhe disse.

- Está bem, me leve no castelo – ela se aproximou evidenciando a discrepância na altura dos dois.

- Peça outra coisa? - ele lhe sorriu galanteador numa análise de românticos, e nervoso na de Lily.

- Me esqueça – ela se voltou para a casa.

- Fala sério Lily, você não pode me ignorar por tanto tempo assim. O que vai fazer? Acampar no seu quarto?! - ele rebateu gracejando.

Ela não lhe respondeu.

* * *

- Sozinho de novo Diggory? - Topsham tomou um lugar ao lado de Amos em uma das várias mesas da sorveteria.

- Não enche Mark – bebeu do seu suco, nem atentara para o que pedira, estava ocupado demais refletindo sobre o pedido de Lily.

Esta parecia muito determinada em ignorá-lo, estava verdadeiramente cumprindo o que dissera. Quatro dias de completa indiferença da parte dela.

Talvez devesse levá-la para aquele maldito castelo...

- Por que não vai procurar a Gladys? Pare de me aporrinhar – devolveu não transcorrendo dois segundos entre sua frase anterior e estas duas.

- E onde está Lily? Lhe dando um gelo? Por isso tá nervosinho? - o outro pareceu mais do que satisfeito pela reação de Amos às suas chacotas.

- Vai a merda – respondeu e deixou Mark para trás, agilmente.

- Lily, você quer ir ao castelo, você irá a esse castelo...! - murmurou entre os dentes o loiro, e sua expressão indicava quão relutante ele estava ao tomar tal decisão.

* * *

A mais jovem da família estava mergulhada num mundo fora do seu usual. Os livros descerraram-lhe portões, dos quais anteriormente nem de suas existências ela sabia.

Porém, só ler já não lhe bastava. Ainda mais quando a história poderia ser presenciada de certa forma, e ali tão perto!, tão ao alcance das mãos!

Palavras não podiam substituir o que os olhos eram capazes de revelar, detalhar e entalhar na memória para sempre. Adjetivos e advérbios não poderiam qualificar, quantificar, imprimir na alma de Lily o que suas retinas eram incumbidas de realizar, além de outros sentidos que estariam muito aguçados perante uma construção ao vivo e a cores. Olfato, audição e tato se articulavam para tornar uma experiência em algo o mais completo o possível, e magnifico também.

Mais do que nunca, ela precisava ir ao castelo. Cansada de esperar por uma oportunidade que caísse dos céus, ela começou a separar apetrechos que a auxiliariam durante sua empreitada noturna para descobrir o paradeiro da edificação milenar.

E bateram levemente em sua porta, ela ignorou até o ritmo e gravidade dos golpes se intensificarem.

- O que é?! - ela entreabriu diligente e ao constatar quem era, empurrou a porta bruscamente.

- Lily, eu vim conversar – Amos impediu que o ato da ruiva fosse concluído ao usar como empecilho o próprio pé.

- Vai embora!

Ele puxou o ar e o soltou ruidosamente.

- A levarei ao castelo – disse tenaz.

- Vai... - ela se interrompeu – O que disse? - indagou abismada.

- Que a levarei a Hogwarts. Agora, poderia me deixar entrar? - ele segurou a porta, a forçando a permitir que ele transposse a soleira.

- Obrigada! - ela pulou-lhe no pescoço – Muito obrigada!! - exclamou ainda eufórica.

Afrouxando os braços dela em volta de si afim de se manter vivo e não morto por asfixia, o olhar de Amos seguiu do rosto afogueado e resplandecente de alegria da garota para a bagunça que estava o quarto e, particularmente a cama.

- O que é isso? - ele apontou para os itens da expedição insana que Lily empreenderia caso ele não tivesse abdicado de sua postura sisuda.

- Nada – ela empurrou tudo para o chão displicente – Quando é que você vai me levar?

- Amanhã à tarde, logo depois do almoço – respondeu impondo o máximo de resolução em sua sentença, não dando margens para questionamentos ou reajustes, mas não adquiriu o efeito esperado.

- E por que não agora? - ela fez um biquinho.

- Porque tá tarde, e não venha me pressionar – determinou antes que ela abrisse a boca – Eu farei o que você quer, chega de chantagens e exigências – reclamou voltando seu olhar inexorável para a maçaneta e se mostrando mais circunspeto do que gostaria, em sua pose usando a cama como assento.

- Obrigada!! - ela gritou contagiante o abraçando mais uma vez – Você é o máximo Amos!

- Sei... Interesseira – o sorriso o traía quanto à reprimenda.

- Mas você é! - ela o soltou do abraço – O que posso fazer pra você me acreditar? - ela o olhou propositalmente fingindo inocência e agindo como uma criança pedindo doce.

- Tire a louca da sua irmã da minha cola – ele pediu não evitando esboçar caretas de sofrimento.

- Mas vocês fazem um casal tão lindo...!

- Quer ir pra Hogwarts ou não? - retrucou imediatamente.

- Túnia longe de Amos, processado – afirmou Lily apertando teatralmente um botão invisível.

* * *

Principiava numa mata tão fechada que não lhe permitia ver os pés e a cor da vegetação que estendia a sua frente. E veloz como um jaguar, ela transpunha a mata atingindo águas tão escuras quanto petróleo e fulgurantes quanto diamante. E enfim, como um candelabro com infindáveis velas flamejantes, o castelo.

Sua aceleração a fazia ver a paisagem como um borrão, quando enfim pode divisar os formatos e tons do que a cercava, estava parada no centro do hall.

Vozes sem donos alcançavam-lhe os ouvidos, risadas juvenis e espontâneas preenchiam o ambiente. Agora, ela estava num imenso salão e vários adolescentes e crianças ocupavam longas e esplendorosas mesas.

Na porção final do ambiente encontrava-se uma espécie de altar, que continha também uma mesa tão resplendorosa quanto as dos jovens. Mas não tão animada, os ocupantes aparentavam seriedade e conspicuidade enquanto conversavam elegantemente, entre intervalos observando de cima de sua superioridade os mais jovens, em seu andar mais baixo.

Ainda maravilhada com o sonho que tivera, Lily acordou relutando em deixar sua cama e principalmente, as imagens cada vez mais fugidias de seu sonho.

Deambulando para o seu banheiro, ela se escorou na parede, despertando com o frio dos azulejos contrastante com o calor de suas bochechas.

No café sua mãe estranhou a disposição da caçula. Até bom dia a garota deu a irmã, se prontificou a ajudar o pai com a limpeza da piscina e o apressou a terminar o serviço para se juntar a ele num gostoso e refrescante banho em outro dia. E fez um bolo sozinha para levar num piquenique que faria com Amos.

- Duvido que o _Amosie_ coma esse bolo, você nem sabe cozinhar! - alfinetou Petúnia durante o almoço.

Lily não comia, rolando a comida de um lado para o outro do prato. Não levando em consideração o apelido hilário que a irmã dera ao garoto ou a admitida procura por briga, devido sua imensa preocupação com a possibilidade de que tivesse sido enganada.

Diggory não aparecera a manhã toda e não atendia seus telefonemas. Ela não sabia onde ele morava e muito menos o número residencial dele. E a opção de ir ao vilarejo perguntar sobre a casa dos Diggory estava fora de cogitação. Lily fremia ante um provável desencontro.

- Lily ele virá, se ele disse, ele virá – tranquilizou Rose se fazendo de ouvidos moucos a filha mais velha, Alan limpou a garganta.

- Acalme-se filha, sei que ele é um garoto de palavra – disse o pai por sua vez.

Toda a família interpretara erroneamente o "piquenique" da garota. E atarefada com seus próprios receios e preocupações, ela não se prontificara em retificar as impressões.

Para Rose, a atitude da filha era muito fofa, estava brilhando de felicidade por ver seu _bolinho de cenoura_ crescendo e se apaixonando... E incentivava o marido com cutucões por debaixo da mesa para ajudar a filha.

- Vou pro meu quarto – disse Lily mais aérea e com rugas na testa, se consumindo com a demora e falta de informações de Amos, nem tocara em seu prato.

No quarto, caminhara de um extremo ao outro, remexia no cabelo inconscientemente e seus pés a levavam para a janela constantemente, apesar de não ter um centímetro de visão para a frente da casa.

Já não cronometrando o tempo de tanta ansiedade e nervosismo, ela desceu e se sentou na calçada, na proteção da sombra de uma árvore que brotara de um dos cantos do jardim de entrada.

Correram séculos na percepção da menina, séculos gastos em roer as unhas e desalinhar fio por fio de todo a sua cabeleira acaju, além de enrolar e desenrolar a bainha de sua saia xadrez.

Com as esperanças praticamente consumidas como as suas unhas, a caminhonete estacionou diante de suas sofregas órbitas esmeraldas.

- Até que enfim!! Onde esteve?! - sem dar chance a Amos de respirar ela lançou-se para dentro do carro – Vai ficar sem bolo por me matar de angústia – colocou o cinto de segurança e então, analisou o rapaz.

Amos estava com olheiras mais chamativas do que nunca, principalmente devido a cor de sua pele, extremamente branca, o que acentuava o quadro. Além das linhas de expressão se apresentarem em maior quantidade no rosto dele.

Ele provavelmente dormira pouco, ou nada.

- Tem certeza de que... - ele começou e foi cortado antes mesmo que cogitasse uma descontinuação.

- Nem vem Amos, você prometeu!

- Mas já tá tarde, lhe levo amanhã sem falta e atrasos – ele pediu e Lily o encarou irredutível.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o volante e girou a chave na ignição rezando para que o carro não pegasse. Droga!, funcionou...

- Castelo de Hogwarts, aqui vamos nós – falou sem empolgação nenhuma.

- Iupi!! - ela ergueu os braços excitada como se estivesse a bordo de uma roda gigante e ele, a bordo da barca guiada por Caronte no rio Estige.

* * *

Os buracos eram muitos e impiedosos na estrada aterrada e de pedregulhos, era um ramo da principal e esta, não sacolejava Lily como se fosse um saco de batatas disjunto. Não dando a mínima para os baques que sofria de encontro a porta ou outras partes do automóvel, Lily absorvia com admiração tudo que corria dentro de seu campo visual através da janela peliculada da pick up de Amos.

Este estava concentrado em fugir das fendas, tentava se convencer a ruiva, pois a realidade parecia o oposto. Ele não resmungara e nem dera um "ai" durante todo o percurso. Contudo, ela estava concentrada demais em chegar no castelo que não exigiu ou iniciou uma conversação, era preferível ele se manter calado e a levando para Hogwarts.

Chegou o momento em que era impossível continuar de carro. Eles desceram e cobriram os metros restantes andando. O ar parecia mais fresco e... **especial** para aquelas bandas, o que fez o sangue correr mais veloz nas veias de Lily, de tanta agitação.

- Aqui – Amos acenou para ela, ainda perdida entre as sensações que o local lhe imprimia – Não conseguiremos se acompanharmos a linha principal, pegaremos um atalho – seguiu por uma débil trilha e em questão de minutos, estavam numa imensa clareira.

E maravilhada pelo espetáculo arcaico disposto ao seu derredor, ela congelou sua respiração.

- Satisfeita? Ali você tem trepadeiras – apontou Diggory para um canto qualquer do hall de entrada abandonado do castelo de Hogwarts – Ali!, você tem um ninho de alguma coisa que voa, e ali pedregulhos do que um dia foi um banco para os alunos sentarem – narrou debochando das vozes de locutores de rádio, mas em Lily o efeito foi o oposto, ela se fascinou com tudo o que ele apontava, e o timbre usado por ele multiplicou a admiração que ela sentia pelo local.

- Lindo... - ela murmurou se aproximando do imenso portão enquanto percorria as talhas com os dedos pequenos e alvos se comparados com a grandeza do objeto.

- Minha mãe também achava. E não quero que você termine como ela Lily – ele segurou sua grácil mão com as suas maiores de dedos longos do mesmo tom pálido que a da garota.

A dor em seus olhos azuis diáfanos fez com que a ruiva se afastasse da construção imponente e milenar, e o acompanhasse de volta para o automóvel.

Não sem antes fitar a ex-escola de Hogwarts com uma mistura de sentimentos fermentando em seu estômago.

Sim, ela voltaria. Sem Amos.

* * *

**N/A: Eo me senti mal, mt mal msm escrevendo este cap... Eo sei, prometi algo melhor e olha isso! Shuishuish O próx melhora um poko, me refiro aos marotos e a AÇÃO da fic n.n  
**

**Mas eo tows postando rápido, as reviews digitam pelos meos dedos e atiçam a minha mente para trabalhar hihihi x3 Desta veiz I promise 4 real, o próx cap sairah mais a contento 8D**

**Eo adoro ler sobre as hipóteses que v6 elaboram xD Me faiz rir pakas! E o q posso dizer eh q chegaram perto, pertíssimo, mas ngm acertou ;)**

**Bjin' e reviews o/**

**P.S.: Postagem semanal, ou seja terça q vem (19/08). Ou teh antes, dependendo da bondade de v6 ;)**


	4. Question

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Lindo... - ela murmurou se aproximando do imenso portão enquanto percorria as talhas com os dedos pequenos e alvos se comparados com a grandeza do objeto.

- Minha mãe também achava. E não quero que você termine como ela Lily – ele segurou sua grácil mão com as suas maiores, de dedos longos do mesmo tom pálido que a da garota.

A dor em seus olhos azuis diáfanos fez com que a ruiva se afastasse da construção imponente e milenar, e o acompanhasse de volta para o automóvel.

Não sem antes fitar a ex-escola de Hogwarts com uma mistura de sentimentos fermentando em seu estômago.

Sim, ela voltaria. Sem Amos.

* * *

**Question**

- Não, nós não vamos ao castelo Lily – assegurou Amos observando-a de soslaio bater os pés contra o piso da pick up – Pode fazer um buraco aí, não lhe levarei lá – acrescentou comprimindo os lábios estreitos e esbranquiçados, agravando a carranca de Lilían.

- Desistiu? - ele inquiriu e era perceptível o prazer comedido que ele possuía em aborrecê-la.

- De destruir seu carro? Sim. De ir ao castelo, não – respondeu com um perigoso fulgor na íris e um esgar de peraltice na boca delicada.

Agora Diggory se lamentava não por somente ter contado sobre a maldição e contos que rondavam a antiga Hogwarts, mas por ter levado Lily até lá, ela era impossível!

Enquanto ele se reprimia, a passageira liberava sua revolta nos cachos acobreados. Desta vez, não havia manta.

Lily tentara mais uma vez dissuadir Amos a levá-la ao castelo, afinal Alan não permitira que ela usasse a Pajero. Se tivesse ao menos uma bicicleta...

- Hey! - a mudança em seu humor era notável, e o rapaz a encarou cismado – Hoje não tem aquela feira das cozinheiras de Hogsmead?

- Tem – ele desligou o automóvel – Por que? Você sabe cozinhar? - era difícil determinar se ele estava alegre ou horrorizado com a hipótese.

- Ah não!, você também? - ela acreditou que era segunda opção - Andou conversando com a _Petty_? - retrucou desgostosa e jogou as madeixas para a costa – Dá pra me levar hoje a noite ou não?

- Dá – respondeu disfarçando uma careta ao ouvir o nome da filha mais velha dos Evans – Por mais tentador que seja passar o dia todo na sua companhia, tenho que pegar umas coisas pro meu pai – ele permaneceu no carro enquanto Lily batera a porta.

- Me busque às 14, okay? - ela concluiu por ele, correndo para a livraria excitada.

Dessa vez ela poderia sondar madame Pince sem Amos para lhe atrapalhar.

O garoto estreitou as orbes azuis translúcidas para a entrada da loja e oscilando a cabeça, acelerou a pick up em direção a própria casa. Se tivesse que deixar Evans sozinha, que fosse por pouco tempo.

* * *

- A senhora Diggory era escritora?! - a admiração permeava a fala de Lily.

- Sim, uma das melhores na minha opinião – o sorriso mal cabia na face de madame Pince – Tenho aqui quase todas as obras dela – apressou-se em pegar os livros.

- Me conte mais sobre ela – pediu a garota não deixando que a mulher se afastasse – Ela faleceu aqui em Hogsmead?

O sorriso do tamanho do mundo reduziu-se a algo ínfimo e espantado nos lábios de Pince, assim como a esperança de Lily em descobrir sobre o motivo que Amos era tão severo quando o assunto era o castelo.

A senhora retornou ao seu assento, com o nariz apontado para o próprio colo e as mãos repousadas sobre este placidamente, Lily não moveu um músculo de tão apreensiva que estava para obter informações.

- Como lhe disse, Selena era apaixonada pela literatura... - uma espécie de saudosismo embalava as palavras da vendedora – Se mudara para Hogsmead há seis anos e meio, e em seis meses descobrira coisas que não deveria ter descoberto... - Pince levantou seu olhar para Lily rudemente.

- E foi essa a causa de sua morte? - arriscou a garota não acuada pelo tom e atitudes gélidos.

- Não, claro que não. Morreu de infarto – retrucou diligente demais e evitando encarar a ruiva – Oh! O chá – e agora não impedida pela garota, deixou a sala principal.

Parecia que tudo girava em torno daquele bendito (ou maldito?) castelo. Que custava as pessoas falarem sobre isso?! Sobrenatural não existe!, e para tudo têm-se uma explicação razoável, resmungava a garota somente para si.

* * *

- Sua mãe está empolgada – comentou Amos no ouvido de Lily ao lhe oferecer um pouco de ponche.

- E como! - ela provou cautelosa, não era fã de ponches e ao saborear o líquido, sorveu goles mais avantajados, este em particular parecia apto a prová-la errada – Não são Alice e Frank? - indicou, discretamente a um menear, o casal adiante, entre o ato de beber.

Já estava no segundo copo.

- E Topsham logo atrás... - acrescentou não muito animado.

- Seja mais sociável Amos – censurou a ruiva pintando um sorriso de boas vindas ao casal a poucos metros de distância.

- Olha quem fala... - sussurrou ele sarcástico se antecipando em cumprimentar Longbottom.

- E aí? Se divertindo muito? - Alice estava com um copo de conteúdo laranja e que exalava a algo muito doce, na opinião de Evans.

- Ô! - dissimulou a outra percebendo com dissabor o olhar de Amos sobre si.

Mais uma vez ele gostava de vê-la se saindo de situações ao mentir descaradamente, pelo menos ele não a embaraçava com perguntas ardilosas.

- Minha mãe que fez as bebidas, já provou o suco de abóbora? - continuou Alice indiferente aos olhares revoltados de esguelha que a ruiva dirigia a Diggory.

- Abóbora? Hum... Não – retorquiu virando sem delongas o copo de uma única vez na garganta – E sou alérgica a abóbora – arrematou antes que se visse obrigada a experimentar.

Pode ouvir a risadinha do loiro a sua frente.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – anunciou sem dar chances para a morena de oferecer companhia ou de se permitir escutar mais _risadinhas_ e _sorrisinhos_ irônicos.

Habilmente se serviu de mais ponche e rumou para outro lugar que não era o banheiro.

- Lily?! - alguém a tomou pelo braço esquerdo antes que ela tentasse se desvencilhar.

- Oi Mark – desabrochou seu melhor sorriso, era agora ou nunca.

- Não sabia que você estaria aqui – ao ouvir isso a garota expôs os dentes angelicalmente, seu plano seria bem sucedido facinho, facinho...

- Mas eu sabia que você estaria aqui... - disse levemente insinuante, e agilmente jogou sua porção de ponche para longe, sem que o garoto percebesse.

- Posso pegar algo pra você beber? - ele perguntou educadamente e ela aceitou – Me aguarde no balanço – sorriu-lhe e Evans imaginou como devia ser árduo para Amos ter que aturar Topsham.

Enxotando o pensamento, sentou-se no balanço esperando pelo parceiro. Realmente Diggory não a conhecia, Mark era o tipo de cara que mais abominava, tudo nele era dissimulado e calculado para agradar com segundas e terceiras intenções. Não era uma _expert_ em relacionamentos, como sua mãe fizera questão de gritar aos quatro ventos, mas em pessoas e personalidades, era. Sabia reconhecer de primeira vista o que as pessoas queriam e seus propósitos.

Nem tanto, não era um Freud da vida. Principalmente quanto aos que estavam mais próximos e a irritavam ou intrigavam de certa forma, a envolvendo sentimentalmente. Neste caso, não via um palmo diante do nariz.

- Espero que não a tenha feito esperar muito – o sorriso galante fora o escolhido para a ocasião, e ela se beliscou para não revirar os olhos por entre os braços cruzados.

- Obrigada – pausou para tomar sua bebida – Hum... - murmurou teatralmente ao descer as pálpebras e retendo a ânsia de cuspir de volta o líquido, só agora percebera o gosto enjoativamente doce, não beberia aquilo nunca mais em sua vida! – Você acertou em cheio! Nunca provei algo tão gostoso assim, o que é?

- Ponche – ele respondeu aumentando o sorriso para expor os dentes alvos.

- Então... O que você faz aqui em Hogsmead? - imprimiu o máximo de interesse em sua voz ao trançar as longas pernas sob o vestido preto básico e repousar (e não lançar na cabeça do primeiro mané que passasse a sua frente, ou podia ser no Mark mesmo) o copo aos pés do balanço.

Ele hesitou não sabendo o que agradaria uma garota da capital e Lily foi mais rápida.

- Aposto que deve ter muitas histórias de terror pra contar, **adoro** histórias de terror – levou a mão, de unhas pintadas unicamente para o evento, ao colo dando um ar de graça a sua figura.

- Não posso contá-las, lhe assustariam muito, não quero ser o culpado por suas noites de insônia – ele não parava de sorrir e ela apertou uma das mãos no assento do banco para não tacar um pedala na nuca daquele idiota.

_- Well_, você não me conhece... - disse antes que ele fizesse um estrago maior - Deixe me contar umas horripilantes que sei – sugeriu recostando-se elegantemente.

Com presteza ele se pôs de pé e segurou a mão de Lily.

- Não posso lhe contar, mas mostrar... Isso lhe agrada? - ele havia retomado a confiança em si mesmo e por mais que estivesse a contento para a ruiva, a própria sabia que teria que redobrar seu cuidado.

Soltando um gritinho histérico de dar inveja a mais paty das patys e inspirar as discípulas de patys, Lily o seguiu.

- Está falando sério mesmo? - indagou quando se afastavam da aglomeração de senhoras agitadas e vaidosas com seus pratos a tiracolo.

- Não minto Lily, você poderá confiar em mim – e ela engoliu a custo uma gargalhada de controvérsia, esse cara era uma figura.

- Mark?! Estávamos procurando por você! Onde se enfiou?? - Gladys descia o recatado aclive que ligava a calçada à praça central.

Evans fingiu deixar cair algo para soltar-se da mão de Topsham e ao se postar ereta, deparou-se com o olhar fleumático de Amos.

- Ops... - murmurou pressentindo o que a aguardava.

- Evans?? - a morena corria seu olhar de Mark para a ruiva atordoada e pronunciou o sobrenome da ruiva como que para ter certeza do que via.

- Aposto que ainda tem mais daquele ponche delicioso! – desconversou Lily percorrendo o caminho que Gladys desajeitadamente fizera.

- Calma Lily, lhe prometi que mostraria algo assustador e mostrarei – a acompanhou Topsham enquanto Gladys os seguia com seus olhos em chamas, Veronica segurou o braço da amiga e sussurrou-lhe muito baixo algo na orelha.

Lilían se viu no âmago da batalha, todos aguardando sua reação. Frank e Alice mais receosos enquanto Gladys parecia querer fuzilar uma certa ruiva, Amos inabalável e Emelina... Aparentava ser a versão feminina do loiro.

- Por que não vamos todos juntos? Muito mais emocionante! Deixem-me só avisar minha mãe – saiu pela tangente e para variar, foi fazer algo que dissera que faria.

- Onde prometeu levá-la? - Diggory foi o primeiro a se manifestar e parecia neutro quanto ao sorriso tripudiador de Mark.

- Casa dos gritos, não se preocupe, não é para o seu castelo – e se virando para os outros amigos – Vai ser divertido, agrademos os turistas – abriu os braços contagiante.

- Podemos passar nos Três Vassouras antes, que acha Frank? - se afastou argutamente de Diggory.

E este cerrou os olhos sobre Mark quando foi abordado alegremente por:

- Sentiu minha falta? - pulou Lily ao seu lado com um entusiástico sorriso sapeca, enquanto o grupo seguia disperso para o bar.

- Você o está usando – disse sem rodeios e ela fez uma careta, na defensiva.

- Não sou tão ardilosa assim... - protuberou os beiços em um biquinho adorável – Você que me aconselhou – retificou com a expressão amadurecida e um toque de malícia, nada infantilizado na voz.

- Ele não é um amor Amos? - assomou ao entrelaçar seu braço no do rapaz.

- Só acho que você está mexendo com fogo... - disse em tom de alerta e exprobração, dissolvendo o contato entre eles antes que Mark ou alguém mais visse.

Ela torceu os lábios fazendo pouco e entrou no pub como todos.

Os jovens não se demoraram muito no local, pois não queriam chamar atenção. Além do que, o local fecharia mais cedo, devido ao evento do vilarejo que atraíra todos os moradores deixando outros estabelecimentos às moscas.

Compraram suas bebidas e rumaram para a casa dos gritos.

E a imponência do castelo era esmagadora sobre a casa dos gritos. Não tinha como comparar e era complexo para a ruiva acreditar que as pessoas tinham medo _daquilo_!

Um por um eles se apoiaram na cerca precária que os separava do terreno do casebre.

_Ghosts are no different than you  
Ghosts are now waiting for you  
Are you?_

- O que achou Lily? - Mark se aproximou da garota com uma pose altiva.

- Que quero ver mais de perto – respondeu não o olhando sequer e pulando por sobre o limite, rápido como uma gata.

- Assim que se fala garota! - ajuntou Gladys fazendo o mesmo, mas não tão graciosamente.

A morena parecia estar um tanto já alta devido a bebida, Veronica não estava melhor.

- Alice! - a incredulidade gritava no chamado de Frank, enquanto a menina estava junto das outras duas muito alegre.

- Deixa ela Frank! Vamos Lice, iuhu! - Gladys abraçou as duas parceiras exaltada e as outras duas a copiaram na exclamação excitada.

- Não vão deixá-las sozinhas vão? - justificou-se Emelina do outro lado da cerca calmamente, quando os meninos a olharam incrédulos a perguntar silenciosamente "até você Eme?!".

Rapidamente eles transpuseram a barragem, Vance e Longbottom acudindo o trio de cantoras, e Mark se aproximou de Lily, enquanto Amos vigiava a retaguarda do grupo.

- Curte um perigo não é Lily? - puxou conversa quando notou as íris verdes focadas na construção decadente adiante.

- É – disse secamente – Como entramos? - perguntou ao tentar girar a maçaneta e empurrar a porta, que não cedera.

- Isso significa que não pode entrar – respondeu Amos por Mark, severamente, mas não afetou a resolução de Evans.

Ela deu um chute arrombando estrondosamente e provendo acesso, encarando o rapaz com uma das sobrancelhas finas soerguida, tão acaju quanto suas madeixas.

_Ghosts are no different than you  
Ghosts are now waiting for you  
Are you dreaming?_

_Dreaming the night?  
Dreaming all right?_

- Adorei você Lily! - vibrou Gladys com uma garrafa de vodka na mão e dividindo-a com as outras duas.

- Onde ela arranjou isso? - Frank que somente agora percebera, peguntou exasperado para Emelina Vance ao seu lado, e esta apontou indiferente para Mark, que riu fracamente.

- O último que chegar é a mulher do padre! - desafiou Veronica cambaleante ao se soltar do abraço da amiga e Lice soltou vários soluços curtos ao tentar rir.

Num estardalhaço todos os adolescentes subiram pelas escadas decrépitas do domicílio, num afogo misturando braços e pernas, que alguém de fora não poderia distinguir quem eram os sóbrios e quem não eram. Aqueles preocupados em não se tornaram a mulher do padre e estes, com medo do que poderia acontecer as mulheres dos padres em potencial.

_Do we, do we know  
When we fly?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die?_

- Nossa... - despencou Alice ao atingir o andar superior com a dupla de companheiras também, parte ao seu lado, parte por cima dela.

Depois de se ajeitarem, se baterem, rirem e tomarem mais da bebida alcoólica, começaram a entoar uma canção de ninar aos pedaços e com a letra errada.

Alheia às garotas Lily esquadrinhava os cantos do aposento escuro. Existiam manchas que era impossível dizer de que eram ou há quanto tempo estavam ali. Assim como marcas iguais a do carvalho na estrada, mas que agora a garota já não tinha tanta certeza se poderia afirmar que eram de animais. Pois, ao encontrá-las aqui, numa casa, lhe parecia altamente plausível terem sido causados por canivetes ou objetos cortantes utilizados por indivíduos com falta do que fazer e alto espírito de vandalismo e destruição.

Iria voltar ao patamar de baixo quando Veronica a enlaçou muito firme para alguém bêbada, e apontou a rodinha que fora elaborada no chão de tábuas desbotadas.

- Junte-se a nós Lily! Um joguinho para animar a noite – e logo Gladys estava puxando a ruiva para brincar.

Topsham já estava em situação semelhante ao do trio alegre, formando o quarteto fantástico. Emendando, quintúplo, devido a Longbottom que estava apoiado desengonçadamente no ombro de Vance. Esta e Diggory aparentavam ser os únicos com cabeça no lugar, apesar de sentados inativamente no círculo.

Mark fez menção de se achegar à ruiva sendo que Gladys o empurrou de volta para seu lugar, e as duas garotas deram conta de impelir Evans para o passatempo.

- O que vai ser? Verdade ou desafio? - indagou Alice passando a garrafa para Frank.

- Naahh...! Só desafio – estabeleceu Veronica agitando as mãos, irresoluta.

- Voto por detetive - antecedeu-se Longbottom impedido de ir de rosto contra ao chão por Emelina.

- Proponho o jogo da verdade, temos que descobrir se o que a pessoa diz é verdade, ou é mentira - alvitrou Mark, fazendo-se ouvir perfeitamente e não engrolando em uma palavra.

- Ou mimica – disse Gladys revirando os olhos e com outra garrafa intocável entre os dedos, balouçando nocivamente.

- Quem chutar errado, vira a garrafa! - assomou Veronica se levantando e postando a bebida no centro da esfera.

- Eu começo! - propalou a morena líder do ex-trio felicidade – Quando era menor, aprendi a ler e escrever por mim mesma, antes das outras crian...

- MENTIRA! - berrou Veronica antecedentemente a qualquer um e interrompendo a narrativa de amiga.

- Essa foi muito na cara – comentou Mark maquiavélico – Sua vez Veronica.

- Odeio a Gladys – disse seriamente a garota.

- Mentira – respondeu o alvo da frase convictamente.

- Verdade – ao mesmo tempo retorquiu Vance, sem pestanejar ou demonstrar constrangimento.

Veronica se dividia em observar as duas, confusamente.

- Muito complexo, passa – Lice abanou as mãos na direção de Mark pedindo a garrafa de vodka.

- Eu gosto do Amos – a menina falou sem fôlego e emendando numa risada semelhante ao de uma hiena.

- Verdade – Mark deu uns tapinhas no ombro e na costa do loiro, num tipo estranho de congratulação ou pena.

Aguardaram Diggory pronunciar-se para especularem se era verdade ou mentira o que declarara, mas ele se mantinha calado, até Lily o cutucar.

- É divertido, não corte o nosso barato – arguiu retornando a sua posição original e tomando também um gole da bebida alcoólica.

- Eu não bebo.

- Mentira! - alguns berraram.

- Verdade! - e outros.

Era uma confusão, ninguém entendia ninguém, e a maioria se esbanjava no líquido forte que tinham para sorver e se ocupar, dentre eles: Eme não estava mais respondendo por seus atos.

- Bebe o que Amos? Seja mais específico! Se for água você deve beber, se for álcool... **Agora** você irá beber...! - Lily pediu silêncio para todos afim de se fazer escutar e partiu para cima do garoto, não o dando alternativa a não ser virar a garrafa.

Uma solidariedade e partilha entre eles, de certa forma, englobando não unicamente o líquido, mas as bactérias, vírus e microorganismos em geral.

Tudo parecia mais leve, mais divertido e colorido naquele obscuro aposento, e como peças de dominó, um por um dos adolescentes foram caindo num torpor pré sono ou no sono propriamente dito.

A visão de Lily se turvou e ela adormeceu, não tão mimosa quanto se estivesse sóbria.

Ela ainda ouviu vozes e o carrear do que pareciam solados de sapatos, concluíra que a estavam carregando junto, uma brisa brincou-lhe com os cachos acobreados e ela entreabriu as pálpebras estoicamente.

O sol vermelho no horizonte poderia ser interpretado como um mau presságio. Todavia, o mau presságio mais maravilhosamente lindo que ela presenciara.

O dourado se transmutava em alaranjado harmoniosa e imperceptivelmente, se fundindo ao rubro sangue. Tornando difícil deliberar onde um começava e onde o outro terminava. Eram um só. Completos no seu todo. E não eram separadamente.

O que era duvidoso quanto a ser nascente ou poente, se auto definiu em pôr-do-sol ao findar seu milagre diário condensando-se em escuridão, sem estrelas, sem lua. Deixando um rastro em forma de véu tricolor para trás, o qual também foi tragado pelo breu da noite em questão de segundos.

Ainda torporizada pelo fenômeno, Evans relutou em volver seu olhar para o terreno. Vagarosamente, retomou seus passos na direção do imponente prédio feito de pedras.

Esquecera integralmente como acabara ali, e como o sol poderia estar se pondo se quando adormecera ele já havia sumido?

E então, imagens lhe prorromperam na retina. Não havia chego até onde estava pelo atalho que conhecia. Utilizara a trilha principal (aquela que Amos evitara), cujo aplainamento dava a sensação a quem a percorresse de que estava sobre caminhos compostos por nuvens algodonosas. Comoção esta em seu interior, que inutilizara perguntas que qualquer um se faria: como viera parar ali? Além de provavelmente tê-la influenciado a direcionar sua atenção para o céu.

Porém, devido ao negrume em que as alturas se encontravam e por conseguinte, não tendo mais algo magnifico para contemplar, retornou para sua caminhada. Sem cumprir o ritual, que cogitara fazer ao se deparar com o castelo por uma segunda vez, adentrou o hall sem delongas, contornou o grande salão e seguiu por uma das inúmeras escadas.

_There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul upon the bed  
There's something in the walls_

A respiração se acelerara resultando em expirações e inspirações audivelmente exacerbadas, as pernas começavam a pesar como se estivessem revestidas por chumbo e o choque dos saltos contra o piso, entrecortava o ruído desencadeado pelo movimento em duplo sentido do ar pelas narinas e boca.

Estancou num beco sem saída. Não, não era um beco sem saída porque havia uma porta dupla, branca e de maçanetas flavescentes. Sem hesitar, a garota a trespassou.

_There's a thumping in the floor  
There's a creep behind the door_

Transcorrendo o que afiguravam ser macas e biombos, alcançou o extremo oposto de onde adentrara, uma espécie de enfermaria. Apoiou as pequenas mãos no vidro, comprovando a existência da divisória enganadoramente invisível, em cujo material transparente estamparam-se marcas: o gás carbônico mornamente expelido, assim como as ondulações digitais de suas palmas. Tudo devido o desejo de aproximação de Lilían.

Ela tentava divisar detalhadamente as sombras que bailavam com vigor no jardim abaixo. Mesmo ainda insistindo em sua descoberta e enlevada nesta, arbitrariamente, os pêlos a nível da transição seu tornozelo para a perna se eriçaram, desprendendo um tropel de estímulos para que os folículos pilosos acima, agissem impecavelmente iguais.

Temendo a reação que ela não fora responsável em seu próprio ser, Lily torceu seu tronco dando as costas às sombras, antes tão interessantes e que agora não eram mais que simples sombras.

Suas pupilas dilataram em reação ao negro do ambiente. E no exato segundo se retraíram, afinal o alvo de sua visão resplandecia muito mais que a lua ausente, muito mais que a porta fantasmagoricamente alva adiante.

Apesar do corpo humano, a aura, as cores, o porte e a beleza que desenhavam o rapaz (perante a si) fariam qualquer um crer que ele não deveria ser humano.

Chegou até Lily no que semelhou-se a milésimos de segundos. E de perto, a irrealidade que o cercava era mais tangível e cruenta do que a distância. Ele não desprendia seu olhar, cujo fulgor estava empenhado em se eclipsar entre os raios verdes perdidos no dominante mar acastanhado, do da visitante. O corte jovial e bagunçado destoava das roupas, as quais remontavam à moda de mais de cem anos atrás e eram responsáveis pelo nevado luzente que envolvia o garoto.

Esticara a imparcialidade no seu rosto belo e adolescente até não conseguir mais mantê-la.

Sim, ele estava contrariado e abertamente não gostava do que estava vendo e tinha diante de si. E isto atingiu como um golpe robusto dado no estômago de Evans, sem que essa entendesse a razão e a maneira. Talvez deduzisse o motivo não estando tão próxima dele, que agia como se fosse proprietário do castelo, a expulsando dali com um simples olhar.

_Don't understand it  
Got a ghost, got a break in the walls  
Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls  
Got to see it, want to  
Don't understand it_

- O que faz aqui? - ele despercebidamente entreabriu os lábios, soando suave e paradoxalmente, amedrontador.

Lily não angariou letras e sílabas para responder.

- Não era pra estar aqui – prosseguiu encravando seu olhar não só nas orbes femininas, mas em algo mais profundo e significativo, sua alma.

- E-eu... - ela gaguejou não conseguindo piscar, nem mexer o restante do corpo.

Contrariamente, o seu coração batia loucamente contra o tórax apertado e o sangue corria veloz pelas artérias e veias, irrigando cada célula em seu recôndito mais escondido.

- Retire-se – a inflexão gentil aniquilara-se dentro da ordem dura e impenetrável, cujo efeito residiu em estreitar ascendentemente o peito de Lily.

Ondas eletrocutantes de arrepios propagaram-se esporadicamente por todas as regiões epidérmicas dela e não articulando meias ou inteiras ou parciais palavras, Evans abaixou os olhos não compreendendo a apatia e tristeza que lhe sufocavam e não a permitiam correr dali.

_You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me_

O rapaz, por sua vez, não cedeu o bloco de gelo que era seu olhar e, seus cabelos, mais negros que o céu lá fora, pareciam ficar mais desordenados a medida que os minutos se arrastavam.

_Don't understand it  
Got a ghost, got a break in the walls  
Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls  
Got to see it, want to  
Don't understand it_

- Retire-se!!

- Ahhhh! - Lily acordou suando frio e com as orbes em alerta, não recordando de como terminara onde estava.

A umidade exagerada oprimia e algo lhe machucava sob o pescoço. A escuridão era imbatível e um grito mais forte que o próprio prosseguiu-se ao seu, sobrepondo-se.

- MERDA! - era Frank – Nos descobriram!

- O que...? - ela indagou não captando nada e voltando a lerdeza de quem acabara de despertar, as imagens fantásticas recentes lhe esvaindo pela transpiração e sopro.

- Temos que sair daqui – Amos lhe puxou pelo braço sem desvelo e ela deixou-se levar.

O seguindo assim como os outros, automaticamente e sem pensar sobre as atuais circunstâncias e as passadas.

* * *

**N/A: Era p ter dito dsd o começo: Damned and Divine eh o título de uma musik da Tarja (ex-vocalista do Nightwish), adoro essa muieh i.i Beim, eo gosto desse tp de musik, ao msm tmpo q ouço Michael Jackson e BSB huiahuiahuia Q tem aq tb (me refiro a MJ), além de System of a Down huiahuiahuia Q eo curto tb xP Foi teh a origem do nome do cap, Question... Eh, autora with zero criativity u.u'** **Mas ficou legalzinhu, podem flar a vdd ¬¬**

**bjin' e teh terça q vem, se v6 n tiverem me iludido c uma falsa bondade ;D**

**PS:** **Thaty, sorry, eo admito, I'm evil 8D Mas se eo dissesse a vdd, a fic ia perder a graça neh? u.u**


	5. One

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Ahhhh! - Lily acordou suando frio e com as orbes em alerta, não recordando de como terminara onde estava.

A umidade exagerada oprimia e algo lhe machucava sob o pescoço. A escuridão era imbatível e um grito mais forte que o próprio prosseguiu-se ao seu, sobrepondo-se.

- MERDA! - era Frank – Nos descobriram!

- O que...? - ela indagou não captando nada e voltando a lerdeza de quem acabara de despertar, as imagens fantásticas recentes lhe esvaindo pela transpiração e sopro.

- Temos que sair daqui – Amos lhe puxou pelo braço sem desvelo e ela deixou-se levar.

O seguindo assim como os outros, automaticamente e sem pensar sobre as atuais circunstâncias e as passadas.

* * *

**One**

Os oito jovens se viram aquém do cerco que fora configurado pela polícia local, que focava seus potentes faróis contra as vidraças arrebentadas da casa dos gritos. Anunciando sua presença com alarde e exigindo que os invasores se retirassem passivamente, sem movimentos bruscos.

Aos tropeços e abafando algumas risadas, a horda se afastou.

- Se tivéssemos dormido mais um pouco... Seria um inferno!! - exclamou Mark após debelar a alegria mal colocada de Gladys em transgredir leis, a qual estava apoiada nele e este, não esboçava objeção em carregar o extra peso.

- É... Por que você gritou Lily? - indagou Frank que arrastava Alice com dificuldade, o que o impossibilitou de ver a hesitação e dúvida no rosto dela.

Mentir ela mentiria com toda a certeza!, mas o QUE exatamente dizer, era a indecisão.

- Um mosquito me mordeu – respondeu a ruiva que encabeçava a fila disforme em indiana junto a Amos, este torceu a boca para a diagonal num sorriso ironicamente curvado.

Que o grito de Evans havia salvo a todos, era inquestionável. Apesar de nem todos os resgatados terem conhecimento da existência de sua salvadora...

- Nossa! Quem diria, a corajosa e desbravadora Lily com medo de um mosquitinho! - Topsham fez chacota e a "destemida" disfarçou um grito de glória quando o garoto tropeçou em algo, indo de encontro ao asfalto e levando sua sobrecarga consigo desconjuntadamente.

- Seja social Lily... - sussurrou-lhe Amos, antes que o grupo se juntasse na praça central e única do vilarejo, com a expressão de divertimento típica dissimulada em indiferença.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos, mas teve que se contentar somente com isso. Os outros a aguardavam para que chegassem a um acordo em comum sobre para onde ir e, que resposta dar aos seus respectivos pais e responsáveis em relação aos seus paradeiros correspondentes durante a noite e madrugada.

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through_

Gladys e Alice dormiriam na casa de Veronica devido a liberação maior que os genitores da garota concediam à filha, Frank na de Emelina, Mark na sua própria e Amos levaria Lily e depois seguiria para a sua própria também.

Sem afeto, eles se separaram mais preocupados em não topar na mesma coisa em que Mark tropeçara.

Sentindo que a terra rotacionava sob seus pés perceptivel e velozmente, Evans prometeu que nunca mais poria uma gota de álcool na boca e reunindo um equilíbrio que não possuía (mas queria possuir), ela adentrou sua casa escalando a parede externa de seu quarto.

Podia jurar que ao cruzar o batente, tão ou mais tropega que Mark (quando este deu de tromba na estrada), ouviu o riso cascateante do loiro que a assistia. Ele estava tranqüilo e calado demais mesmo... Que pessoa normal e responsável deixaria uma adolescente em seu primeiro porre dar uma de mulher aranha (não sendo uma, se é que existe uma ao menos em quadrinhos...) e gargalhar no momento de puro terror em que ela quase despenca?!

Ao mesmo tempo que isso lhe parecia tão "digno" e esperado do garoto, ao mesmo tempo também não. E suas certezas, sentidos e percepções se mostraram não serem tão confiáveis quanto aparentavam, logo já não tinha tanta convicção de ter ouvido uma risada advinda de Diggory.

E a confusão e o cansaço a dominaram de vez. Sempre estiveram ali, aguardando o instante mais adequado para dar o bote. E esta hora chegara, onde o jogo de sedução-relutância entre dominador e dominante (sono x sonolento) foi omitido sem enrolações e sem fornecer chances a Lily de relutar.

Atirando-se de qualquer jeito, adormeceu com metade do corpo para fora da cama, roupas e sapatos intactos desde a noite passada, os fios acaju em desgrenha entremeados por folhas e pedaços de galhos finos (resultado de sua empreitada contra a parede exterior do próprio quarto), arranhões nas palmas das mãos e nas bochechas, espaçados por marcas de contato com a terra e repuxões nada estilosos ao longo do vestido.

_You never thought you'd be so depressed_

Todo o quadro, deletado pelo leve arfar respiratório do tórax feminino (o que comprovava a sua realidade e não o fato de ser uma obra de arte, um quadro), entrava em sintonia com o sorriso triste mascarado nos lábios trêmulos.

* * *

- Olha quem acordou! - Rose estava gritando histerica e perversamente aos ouvidos de Lily – Minha _tchutchuquinha_ – a loira passou pela filha depositando um beijo no cocuruto, sem resquícios de plantas, da menor.

- Bom dia mãe – murmurou perguntando-se por que sua mãe não podia ser normal.

Ah!, mas aí ela não poderia chegar o horário que chegara... Poderia?

- Nem irei lhe perguntar o que andou fazendo noite passada... - (pelo jeito não poderia) a mulher não usou uma nota de censura. Porém, para a filha modorrenta, era o alerta máximo de perigo e se retesou no banco, lançando olhares furtivos na direção da porta.

_Do you think that there's no one like you_

- Não se preocupe filhinha, já contei ao seu pai e ele não reagiu bem – a senhora Evans pausou devido o esforço empregado em tirar algo muito pesado de dentro do forno e Lily quis sair correndo para ser atropelada no meio da estrada pelo caminhão de lixo (porque era assim que sua vida estava e ser pega pelo ônibus da escola era traumatizante para as criancinhas pentelhas, e ridículo para uma morte de efeito dramático que queria obter, coisa que o caminhão de lixo também não era, comovente, se comparado ao transporte amarelo...).

- É tudo mentira mãe!

- Como querida? - a mais velha aparava nos braços com forçoso esmero um enorme bolo cor alaranjado, caminhando para a mesa.

- Isso o que a senhora disse! - a menina exclamou quase sem respirar e se refreando para não tocar nos fios do próprio cabelo, sua mãe sabia de cor seus tiques nervosos que delatavam uma provável mentira.

- Mas Lily, todos sabemos que você estava com seus amigos – lhe sorriu acreditando que a filha estava enlouquecendo, fato reforçado pelo horário que a menina acordara – E convenci o seu pai de que estava na hora de deixar você se divertir – concluiu o que teria dito se não tivesse carregado aquele castelo, vulgo bolo, e não dando asas as inseguranças de Lily.

Os braços penderam inertes e retilíneos ao lado do corpo da garota e não precisando falsear uma saída de urgência, a ânsia de vomitar subiu-lhe pela garganta a forçando a sair correndo e procurar um lugar adequado para exteriorizar o que seu estômago rejeitava.

- Manhê! A Lily tá vomitando nos meus sapatos novinhos! - choramingou Petúnia que estava parada a frente da irmã, no começo das escadas com uma cara de nojo e raiva por ter vômito em algo que lhe era caro.

A senhora Evans acudiu a mais nova, para celeuma da mais velha, a guiando para o sofá e lhe empurrando um chá incolor, inodoro e insipido (ou seria somente água?).

Lilían não tinha noção do tempo, do espaço, das pessoas... Dormia e quando não, abeirava o estado de semi torpor que sobrevêm ao do sono, literalmente.

* * *

- Tente convencer os seus pais que você não estava pulando a cerca - revelou Longbottom preocupadamente – E não me refiro à polícia – acrescentou em referência ao olhar desentendido que Lily expôs.

Faziam três dias desde a bebedeira em local proibido e Alice estava de castigo por tempo indeterminado, para indignação de Frank.

- Quero saber se inclusive no meu aniversário, eles não permitirão que ela vá! - continuou revoltado e sugando do seu refrigerante ruidosamente, o líquido foi com exagerada potência para o meato nasal, o levando a inclinar-se sobre os joelhos e tossir além de tentar imitar um espirro para expulsar o refrigerante do nariz.

Emelina auxiliava o garoto enquanto Gladys tentava fazer com que Mark engolisse um pouco do seu sorvete e Veronica, chamar a atenção de Amos.

- Ual! Como o tempo voa – Lily afastou sua cadeira da mesa e todos olharam para ela, mais especificamente: para algo atrás dela, o que passou despercebido para a própria – Preciso estar em casa para ajudar minha mãe com o bolo laranja marca texto...

- Que bolo laranja _maninha_? - Petúnia era quem estava atrás e pintava sorrisos tão fraudulentos quanto a peruca mal colocada do sorveteiro, senhor Pipholos.

Os garotos se entreolharam procurando uma explicação, pois não sabiam que Lily tinha uma irmã. Ainda mais porque no dia da celebração a primogênita dos Evans ficara na casa de férias com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o tornozelo, o torcera enquanto sapateava a tarde.

- Não vai me apresentar seus amigos Lily? - interrogou barrando Gladys em dramatizar meiguices.

- Mark Topsham, Gladys Gudgeon, Frank Longbottom, Emelina Vance, Amos Diggory e Veronica Smethley – a loira apertou as unhas afiadas na pele débil da irmã ao ver o braço de Veronica entrelaçado ao do **seu** Amos.

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this_

Prenúncio de tempestade, na visão de Lily e comprovado pela vermelhidão em sua pele láctea.

- Você nunca nos falou que tinha uma irmã - Gladys disse sem tato ao oferecer uma cadeira para que a loira se sentasse, e foi completamente ignorada.

Petúnia se imprensou entre Amos e Veronica, para espanto de Mark, que olhava de Diggory para a recém chegada aturdido.

- Mas vocês já se conheciam – acrescentou tão sem tato quanto Gladys e fazendo Veronica arregalar as orbes ofendida, como se tivesse sido enganada pelo namorado.

- Tempestade desaguando... - murmurou a ruiva batendo os pés contra a calçada inquieta e ansiosa para dar o fora dali.

_I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess_

- Pois Amos e eu, somos muito amigos! - a dançarina se agarrou ao braço ainda dormente do loiro.

Lily concretizou seu intento não notada pelo grupo, e sem lástima por Amos.

Ele realmente rira dela quando beirara a morte ao escalar a parede de sua casa.

* * *

A garota resolveu passar na biblioteca e se fez de ouvidos moucos quando madame Pince mencionou que a casa dos gritos fora arrombada por vândalos bêbados.

Escolhera os livros da mãe de Amos para levar, e não se demorando mais, refez o caminho de seu lar momentâneo desaceleradamente. Estava entretida pela leitura que nem atinou para a passagem do caminhão de lixo e muito menos a do ônibus escolar, que transportava poucas crianças para a colônia de férias.

Já podia divisar o perfil da clássica casa quando se lembrou do carvalho, ao ler um trecho que narrava o desbravamento de uma floresta proibida, no livro que tinha em mãos.

Correndo no sentido oposto de antes, a descrença se materializava em seu rosto.

- Não é possível... - balbuciou se abeirando do toco a que fora reduzido a basta árvore, nem uma lasca do caule intrigante e corpulento por perto, somente algumas folhas e pequenos galhos espalhados ao longo da circunferência que, o que um dia fora a planta, ocupava.

Andando em círculos e arriscando um exame mais acurado por entre a vegetação das redondezas, que não possuíam o esplendor do carvalho, Evans enfim chegou a conclusão que qualquer um teria chego em seu lugar.

- Por que arrancaram essa bendita árvore daqui?? - colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o restante do vegetal como se esperasse que ele lhe respondesse, e diante da ausência de resposta (óbvia!), ela voltou insatisfeita para casa.

* * *

- Me empresta aquele seu vestido preto Lily? - Petúnia estava pisando em uma das várias folhas de papel soltas e jogadas pelo quarto da caçula.

- Acho que ainda tá no varal – retorquiu deitada desleixadamente sobre sua cama, com o pijama ainda no corpo em plena quatro horas da tarde.

Lilían evitara sair com a turma desde a experiência, no mínimo desagradável de dois dias atrás. E em sua casa, ela sabia que Amos não viria. E durante essas quarenta e oito horas sua teoria se provou mais do que certa. O que sua irmã mais velha era capaz de fazer... Tsc, tsc, tsc.

Era o antônimo de Petúnia, que conseguira ser aceita pelos adolescentes. Fato não confirmado, porque isso viera da boca da própria, e irrefutavelmente tudo que ela dissesse não se poderia admitir como verdade às cegas.

Anos de convivência..., concluiu a ruiva colocando seu livro de lado assim como sua curiosidade para saber mais sobre a senhora Diggory, e encarando a irmã que examinava o aposento de nariz empinado.

- Não escondi o seu _Amy_ aqui, não se preocupe – disse com jocosa e se levantou, seguindo para o banheiro.

- Você usou aquele vestido no dia da festa do vilarejo? - a outra a acompanhava fingindo-se de surda ao que ouvira muito bem.

- Foi _Petty_ – Lily retorquiu pressurosa – É só? Agora me dê licensa, pode ser? - assinalou a porta.

- Mas ele era perfeito para a ocasião! Você não deveria tê-lo usado! - a loira continuou mais aborrecida e prestes a bater o pé, atitude mais ameaçadora que poderia ter e causar o desmoronamento do andar.

Claro que não. Existiam coisas piores tipo, impedir Lily de usar o banheiro.

- Você quer me dizer quando e onde devo usar a minha roupa?! E que ocasião é essa tão importante? Coloque qualquer coisa e se lambuze de chocolate, irão adorá-la – maldosamente devolveu, desistindo de expulsar a sua irmã do quarto e lhe dando motivos para permanecer lá até que se cansassem de brigar uma com a outra.

- Não!, só achava que você tinha mais consideração pela sua melhor amiga. Sou a única que liga pra você, sua anormal anti-social viciada em computador! - rebateu com a contrariedade retorcendo-lhe as feições, já não tão belas.

- Mente tanto quanto sapateia, me deixe em paz garota! - Lily se retirou do próprio quarto e desceu as escadas numa agilidade que a outra não conseguiu alcançar.

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this_

Não gritando os palavrões e amarrando sua ira aos pensamentos, a ruiva escancarou a porta com a mente fervilhando e as mãos agitadas semelhantes às pernas, que a arrebatavam para longe dali, e trombou com Amos.

Ele estava esboçando indecisão e sofrimento perante as alternativas: bater ou não bater na porta dos Evans, ratificado pela sua mão em suspensão fechada em punho.

- Ah... Ahn... Lily? - a indecisão não queria deixá-lo.

- Você não tem mesmo amor próprio – ela comentou num sorriso, esquecendo a desavença com Petúnia.

Agora ele estava confuso, não mais indeciso.

- Vamos embora, ou Petty nos encontrará – ao ouvir a última frase dela, ele não se importou com mais nada a não ser girar a chave de ignição da L200, e acelerar para longe dali.

- Então, a palavrinha mágica é Petúnia? - disse pretendendo casualidade para o motorista, o qual a cada metro percorrido, tinha as feições se desanuviando e retornando a imparciabilidade comum.

- Não, é **manta** – o riso iminente nos beiços dela se transfigurou em carranca.

E a comum ironia também.

- Okay Lily – ele continuou, se certificando de que ela não voltaria a falar nem que fossem até a China – Por que você não voltou a nos ver? A galera tá magoada.

- Até parece... - ela resmungou com o nariz colado à vidraça da janela, embaçando o local de toque.

- Frank pediu para lhe convidar pro aniversário dele, hoje a noite – ele deu o recado desconhecendo o que ela balbuciara para a janela.

- Minha adorável irmã também foi convidada – não era uma pergunta, era uma amarga exteriorização de um fato em forma de palavras proferidas tão molestamente quanto ter que comer cebola crua e sem acompanhante (**N/A:** eo tb n gosto da Petty xP).

- É, foi. E tinha sido encarregada de lhe avisar que você igualmente fora – ele retificou e prosseguiu mais apressado – Não **igualmente**, eles gostam mais de você do que dela – disse balançando a cabeça da esquerda para a direita.

- Me sinto lisonjeada – ela estava sendo irônica, mas ao menos já olhava para a frente e não voltara a pregar os olhos na janela.

- Vá se aprontar, lhe pego daqui a meia hora – fez a curva retomando o sentido que os levariam para a casa dos Evans.

Trinta minutos para a maioria das meninas seria a morte, e um completo desastre para começar do zero a se aprontar para uma festa. Lógico que Lily não planejava ir, pois apesar de não ser muito ligada nessas coisas, possuía uma justa noção de quanto tempo precisaria para ficar pelo menos apresentável. Ela era anti-social, não sem noção.

- Okay, meia hora – concordou fechando a porta da caminhonete.

- Já liguei pra sua mãe, ela concordou em lhe ajudar – ele disse como se já soubesse que ela não iria e sem dar chances para ela retrucar, se afastou.

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this_

Lily não sabia se estava mais brava antes de encontrá-lo, ou depois.

* * *

A mansão dos Longbottom era também decorada com tijolos, só que em vez de vermelhos eram amarelos. E o jardim era organizado como num supermercado extremamente metódico. E isso, agradou, e muito!, a Lily.

A casa estava toda iluminada, pessoas de todas as idades se encontravam em confortáveis cadeiras agrupadas ao redor de mesas entre as plantas, além de gente dentro do lar. E a música que vinha de lá era agradável e difícil de determinar de qual época. Diferente de tudo que Lily já escutara, e ela já ouvira muita coisa mesmo.

- Gostou? - Amos a observava a admirar o ambiente.

- Muito! Você poderia me apresentar aos seus conhecidos Amos? - Petúnia se intrometeu indiscretamente e Lily deu de ombros, quando o garoto a olhou pedindo aberta e desesperadamente ajuda.

- Eu diria que eles formam um casal perfeito – comentou com um sorriso de lábios apertados maldosamente, Mark.

- Assim como você e Gladys – reenviou no mesmo tom e sorriso, o deixando sem reação – Vou procurar o aniversariante – anunciou e tomou o caminho analogamente de tijolos, que davam na porta de entrada principal da casa.

- Lily! - a senhora Pince a chamou parecendo um pouco zonza quando um bando de crianças a rodearam e a fizeram rodopiar – Cada vez enxergo menos... - murmurou para seu copo de bebida – Você por aqui?

- Pois não é?! - a menina concordou satisfeita por não esbarrar em Petúnias, Marks e Amos até agora – E a senhora? Curtindo a festona?

- É... Uma mulher atarefada como eu tem que dar um alô de vez em quando – disse e Lily repreendeu um comentário inconveniente.

- Com licensa senhora Pince, tenho que cumprimentar o aniversariante – emitiu, escapando do que poderia ser uma confissão auto bibliográfica da vida da mulher.

- Parabéns Frank! - exclamou ao entrar na cozinha e quando os indivíduos que o cercavam olharam para ela, a garota se deu conta que interrompera muito imprudentemente o que era um sermão.

Mas o garoto a abraçou pelos ombros e escapou marotamente.

- Obrigado Lily, lhe devo o meu aniversário – e se servindo de um aperitivo qualquer – Amos me disse, Petúnia não lhe avisou sobre o convite, ainda bem que ele foi lá – assomou alegremente e a ruiva percebeu, sagazmente, que tinha algo errado que não conseguiu determinar o que era exatamente.

- E onde está Alice? - indagou percorrendo o salão com as órbitas esmeraldas.

- Por aí... - e antes que ela pudesse analisar sua expressão, se retirou – Divirta-se Lily.

- Porre de novo não...! - falou para si ao se ver em frente à mesa de bebidas.

- É, ninguém merece – assentiu Smethley a poucos metros de distância – E... ops! - ergueu o copo, com o líquido transparente, em mãos como se o tivesse visto pela primeira vez – Olha isso... - se reprimia sarcasticamente.

- Você não deveria estar lutando pelo seu homem? - disse sem pretensão, a ruiva.

- Nem me diga Lily... - redarguiu em polvorosa insubordinação ao fato de ter outra garota colada ao seu amor, que derramou metade do álcool no piso.

- Vamos pro jardim, o clima de lá está melhor – conduziu a morena para o local antes que esbarrassem em Amos e Túnia de braços dados, ou comendo morangos e uvas.

- Eu não o entendo Lil's... O que os homens querem, me diga! O que eles querem? - Veronica estava sentindo o efeito contrário ao de que sentira durante a invasão da casa dos gritos, e uma dica: não era euforia.

Gladys estava ocupada demais com Mark para olhar pela amiga e Alice, estava sitiada por indivíduos estranhos que ameaçavam qualquer um que se aproximasse dela.

- A outra já o deixou, Amos está em frente ao toalete – disse Emelina que estava se aproximando sem que as duas tivessem conhecimento.

- Obrigada Emelina, não sabia o que dizer a ela e estava muito tentada a aconselhá-la a tacar um castiçal na minha irmã, aí me poupava o trabalho – comentou Lily enquanto a loira se sentava.

- ... - ela não retrucou um "ai" para Evans.

E Lilían a encarou esperando achar um traço de que não gostara da piada (vai que ela tinha uma irmã mais velha e era apaixonada pela dita cuja? Ou pior, e se ela **fosse** a irmã mais velha? Muito compreensível a afonia), e não encontrou nada.

- Eme, o que aconteceu com o Frank? - perguntou sem rodeios, vendo que os convidados se despediam e já era o fim da festa.

- Problemas com os pais – disse e voltou a se calar, encarando o nada.

Lily soltou o ar sem discrição, e resolveu persistir em seus desígnios de estabelecer uma conversação. Sobre Vance não sabia muita coisa, talvez ela fosse uma irmã não assumida ou prima de segundo grau de Amos.

- Você também tem medo do castelo? - ensaiou um sorriso simpático.

A interlocutora lacônica permaneceu a fitar Evans, sem que fosse possível dizer que sentimentos assomavam seu interior ou rosto.

- Fique longe de lá – afirmou e retornou para o interior da casa, não mais tão movimentada.

- Ela é a versão feminina do Amos, só que mais sem graça – concluiu Lily e alçou seu copo, fazendo um brinde ao arbusto da sua direita.

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed_

Estava sozinha novamente.

* * *

Estavam sentados no imenso sofá da sala de estar dos Longbottom.

Frank ao lado de Emelina, Veronica e Alice pareciam estar se consolando mutuamente sobre sabe Deus o quê (Alice estava sem os seus capangas, e Lily se perguntou se deveria mesmo ter aconselhado Smethley), Mark com Gladys e Amos com Petúnia (esta, era pior que super bonde).

E Lily, que acabara de avisar a Gudgeon que alguém a chamava no telefone.

- Procurando sua felicidade?

- É ela que me procura – Mark retrucou – Me **persegue**, mais exatamente – ele não estava contente com a "sufocação" e lançou um olhar preocupado na direção em que Gladys seguira, ou em outras palavras: a sufocante seguira.

- Também me sinto encurralada – disse a mercê de uma certa compaixão e não atinando para uma provável comparação de si com uma vaca, Mark: idem, este se aprumou interessado no que a ruiva desabafara.

- Preciso ir.

- Eu lhe levo Lily – já estava em pé e, previsivelmente, ao seu lado de novo.

Ela riu levemente e agiu como se estivesse indo dar um passeio no jardim. Se procedesse excepcionalmente e conforme a educação que lhe fora dada, Amos também insistiria para ir e talvez Gladys, e... ah!, esquecera de Petúnia. Logo, a metade dos convidados.

- Você não quer dar uma volta na casa dos gritos? - Mark ofereceu, muito ansioso para agradar e deduzindo equivocadamente a ausência de adeus de Lily.

- Ah não! - abanou as mãos afetadamente e piscou meigamente como uma princesa cheia de encantos, Topsham era capaz de despertar uma Gladys dentro de Lily – Muito sem graça... Tem algo mais emocionante? - a voz aveludada e a entonação usando de expectativa, eram indicados para uma garota que tenta conquistar alguém.

Mark olhou para o caminho de tijolinhos que percorriam, com as orbes em frenesi procurando uma resposta adequada e empolgante para dar a ruiva.

- ...

- O castelo! - ela exclamou como se não tivesse pensado nisso desde o início.

As linhas faciais do rapaz se congelaram sisudamente, surtindo mais efeito sobre Lily do que Amos poderia fazer.

- Nem pensar Evans – Lily registrou, proficiente, o uso de seu sobrenome – Irei lhe levar pra casa, nada mais que isso – e seu comportamento mudou da água para o vinho.

* * *

Em casa e recomposta da cena inusitada que fora um indiferente Mark, Lily empurrou com displicência e desvelo os livros e papéis de cima de sua cama.

Varrendo de sua memória o acontecido e a inoportuna abordagem estressante de sua mãe sobre quem era o rapaz que lhe trouxera em casa, descerrou as pesadas cortinas e o luar dominou o aposento, não sendo necessária luz elétrica para enxergar os insignificantes nuances do quarto.

Lilían fitou melancólica seus livros novinhos e anotações borradas e, num estalo, vestiu qualquer coisa e saiu de casa, escalando externamente a parede do próprio quarto.

Estava ficando experiente nisso.

* * *

Quem precisa de um transporte? Era perfeitamente saudável e jovem. Uma caminhada não faria mal a ninguém, e precisava acabar com esse sedentarismo mesmo, se queria atingir os cinquenta e se orgulhar de suas obras, não seria uma Jane Austen ou Agatha Christie (nesse caso já estaria morta há tempos se fosse esperar por grande reconhecimento), mas serviria de algum jeito.

O luar ajudava e muito na tomada de seus passos, optara por uma trilha escondida em vez da usual estrada. Afinal, não poderia se arriscar e encontrar Diggory, quando ele trouxesse Petúnia.

E pagava o preço pela segurança de sua clandestinidade com picadas de mosquitos no pescoço e um tira-gosto exótico no estômago. Engolira, por acidente, os responsáveis pela reação alérgica e prurido na região cervical. Na verdade, os pernilongos se atiraram céleres contra sua boca entreaberta, que blasfemava ou proferia algo semelhante por causa do ataque à sua pele, agora sendo prostrada pelo eritema (vermelhidão).

Realmente, Deus castiga os blasfemadores e de boca suja.

Lamentava por não ter trazido seu relógio. Entretanto, não pela empreitada ousada em que estava. Perdera a noção do tempo desde que estivera fora de casa, longe de seu colchão macio, de seu lençol sedoso, de seu travesseiro de algodão, de seu quarto isento de formigas e carapanãs e...

- Arght! - caíra num buraco, ou melhor depressão, causada por uma erosão, de bordas irregulares e diâmetro irregular com aproximadamente, uns quatro metros na medida maior.

Saindo do desastre natural menos machucada do que deveria estar, Lily seguiu em frente mais agitada ainda.

Observou o céu, no qual de minutos em minutos, a lua era encoberta pelas nuvens de ônix. O astro lhe pareceu não ter mudado de lugar, provando que era incapaz de decifrar que horas eram e, a angústia causada pelo desconhecimento sobre onde estava e se demoraria muito para chegar ao castelo, a motivou a correr pela floresta.

Na esquina de sua mente, ela visualizava vivamente o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados, ele se movimentava em direção a Lily fluidamente, que era quase imperceptível a troca de passos. Os fios capilares tomavam formas mais densas e sua cor se mostrava da mais negra que Lilían já vira, os olhos adquiriam um fulgor indubitavelmente inumano, assim como o fastio eclipsado neles.

Ele, por uma segunda vez, não estava nem um nano milímetro agradado com a aproximação dela.

Parando para normalizar as batidas dolorosas de seu coração contra o seu esterno e necessitando de mais oxigênio nos pulmões, respirava com sofreguidão, dissipando a imagem irreal de sua cabeça. Verticalizou sua coluna, perpendicular às suas pernas para fazer com que o sangue alcançasse o cérebro com maior eficácia e passou a ver pontos luminosos. Abaixou as pálpebras, achatando-as contras as orbes e as reabriu.

Então, percebeu com acurácia (e sem manchas brilhosas na visão) que estava diante do terreno do castelo de Hogwarts, enfim.

Exaltante, contornou o grande portão em gradil preto, carcomido em pedaços pela ferrugem de décadas de abandono.

A lua ainda não regressara para bailar nas alturas, o que dificultava o deslocamento da garota e aumentava seu medo a cada segundo.

É, no fim Lily não passava de uma adolescente comum. Logo, humana e capaz de sentir várias emoções, dentre elas: o medo.

Mais alguns tropeços, galhos e veredas sinuosas, e ela conseguira.

Ela sabia desde o início, ela sentia, ela sonhara com isso. Entretanto, o que ela tinha era pouco, não era nada. Queria mais, mais e mais, o que a impulsionara a estar ali. O que movera suas pernas até lá. Até eles.

_Do you think that there's no one like you_

Lily fitava uma das quatro feras que Amos lhe narrara. Bem, o garoto não descrevera exatamente feras, ele usara palavras como espíritos ou algo assim. Contudo, aos olhos funcionantes e saudáveis da menina, os espíritos eram muito sólidos, **bem** sólidos.

_We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd_

A besta se apoiou sobre as duas patas traseiras, evidenciando sua altura que se igualaria a de dois indivíduos, e uivou para a lua cheia, já à mostra e inalcançável acima de todos e que parecia zombar dos mortais abaixo com tamanha suntuosidade. As engrenagens cerebrais da ruiva juntaram a palavra lobo com homem, elucidando o que ela via com um traço de racionalidade.

_We are one  
We are the ones_

Em seguida, o lobisomem se virou bruscamente em sua direção, o focinho apontado para o centro de seu tórax. Sentindo que criara raízes onde estava e seus joelhos estavam petrificados, ela conseguiu no mínimo girar seu pescoço.

_We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

Parando seu olhar à direita, em cujo local um par de orbes (da cor da terra em que pisavam rareado por centelhas de opala) nutriu ainda mais as raízes-pernas da menina.

No segundo seguinte, Lily estava desacordada às patas de uma segunda fera...

_We are one_

* * *

**N/A: Pronto, agora o q vier tah mt além do trailer... **

**A fera q bateu na Lily eh o James, n vejo pq fazer mistério sobre isso... Assim como foi ele q apareceu berrando qnd Lily tava na ksa dos gritos... E beim, jah deo p notar q eles n serão um cão, um rato e um cervo... E lamento, Peter farah parte da história, ele eh importante aq... E admito, n consigo cortar ngm... **

**E voltamos a 3 days grace... Essa banda eh responsável pela evolução da fic. Tds os marotos terão uma musik tema do último cd, se qserem ir desvendando algo, podem ter ctz: essa eh a pista. Ou n, se n qserem... Aih eh soh aguardar pelos próxs caps.**

**N consegui postar pq o ff n logava onti, trasqueira... Enton, vai um pedacinho do próx cap n.n/  
**

**PS: Musik One-X by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de DAD...**

- És louco Moony?! - James estava com os músculos faciais e os dos ombros flexionados, de tanta tensão.

- Do que ele está a falar? - interpelou Sirius, que até então se mantinha distante da discussão dos dois amigos, mas quando percebeu a aura que pairava sobre Potter se agigantar apoplética e sombria semelhante a sangue vivo, resolveu fazer algo.

- Ele me culpa por deixar que uma humana me visse – respondeu Remus demonstrando cansaço na voz e nos gestos lentos, que pontuavam sua sentença, além de um quê de monotonia nas órbitas azuis.

- Menos mau... - o mais alto, de cabelos negros e compridos voltou a dar as costas aos dois e disfarçou um pequeno suspiro de alívio, suavizando-lhe as feições garbosas.

- Como menos mau Pads?! - a distância se anulara como se nunca tivesse existido entre ambos, e as chamas que desprendiam-se das orbes de James alertou os outros, os forçando a tomar suas posições de defesa.

- Tu a atacaste Prongs! Tu! - bradou Remus, também inflamado pela atitude do outro e sem beirar a grandeza daquele, contido velozmente por Peter que usava o próprio corpo como barreira para separar a briga.

...

**Continua ;)**


	6. I walk alone

**No capítulo anterior...**

Lily fitava uma das quatro feras que Amos lhe narrara. Bem, o garoto não descrevera exatamente feras, ele usara palavras como espíritos ou algo assim. Contudo, aos olhos funcionantes e saudáveis da menina, os espíritos eram muito sólidos, **bem** sólidos.

A besta se apoiou sobre as duas patas traseiras, evidenciando sua altura que se igualaria a de dois indivíduos, e uivou para a lua cheia, já a mostra e inalcançável acima de todos e que parecia zombar dos mortais abaixo com tamanha suntuosidade. As engrenagens cerebrais da ruiva juntaram a palavra lobo com homem, elucidando o que ela via com um traço de racionalidade.

Em seguida, o lobisomem se virou bruscamente em sua direção, o focinho apontado para o centro de seu tórax. Sentindo que criara raízes onde estava e seus joelhos estavam petrificados, ela conseguiu no mínimo girar seu pescoço.

Parando seu olhar a direita, em cujo local um par de orbes (da cor da terra em que pisavam rareado por centelhas de opala) nutriu ainda mais as raízes-pernas da menina.

No segundo seguinte, Lily estava desacordada às patas de uma segunda fera.

* * *

**I walk alone**

- Minha nossa Senhora! Acho que tem sangue no cabelo dela! - exasperou-se Alice para Frank, que dirigia compenetrado.

- Calma Lice, calma! Não mexa muito nela! - alertou parando em frente a casa do médico local após o que pareceram horas para eles, dentro de sua consternação, e foram poucos minutos em tempo real.

_Put all your angels on the edge  
Keep all the roses, I'm not dead_

A ruiva deitada no colo feminino, no banco de trás, balbuciou algo que não foi apreendido pelos ocupantes do carro.

Os adultos que saiam da casa branca, aquela que Longbottom estacionara adiante, vieram, pressentindo emergência, para acudir o trio.

E Evans mergulhou na escuridão da qual regressara.

* * *

_Go tell the world I'm still around  
I didn't fly, I'm coming down_

- Pai, não preciso de uma cadeira de rodas! - reclamou quando saíam do hospital, não que já não tivesse reclamado antes, a diferença era que no presente estava mais irritada.

- Obedeça as ordens do médico mocinha! Pois quem está tendo trabalho, somos nós – repreendeu a senhora Evans.

Lilían compreendia a razão de Alice e Frank a terem encontrado. Que casal não dera uma escapadinha tarde da noite para..., ca-ham!, se "divertir"? Ainda mais sendo adolescentes. O que ela não entendia era o local em que a encontraram: no apostamento da estrada principal.

Os dois narraram o acidente como se o trio estivesse estudando as estrelas quando algo despencou sobre Lily.

Todos que ouviram não compraram a versão distorcida dos jovens, porém a situação de Lilían não era uma das melhores, logo estavam mais preocupados com a saúde da menina do que com uma mentira de adolescentes.

Petúnia enviesava o nariz a cada segundo, o que agravara o estado de seu humor foi o total gelo que Amos lhe dera. O rapaz estava transtornado ao saber da notícia e ao conseguir chegar na família Evans (impressionante quando um acontecimento se dá num pequeno vilarejo, todos acorrem para ver de perto, inclusive os mais intocados, como madame Pince) retirou as mãos pegajosas da loira de cima de seu pescoço sem delicadeza, pela primeira vez tomando uma atitude sobre o assunto sem transparecer receio, e a afastou de si, quando ela empreendera tudo numa investida sobre ele.

- Sua mãe e eu chegamos a conclusão de que é hora de impor limites a você – estabeleceu Alan com seu tom ressonante e paternal – Porque o pouco de liberdade que lhe demos, esta subindo na sua cabeça – e por mais que ele se empenhasse em soar autoritário e exprobratório, não conseguiu dissimular o medo que sofrera ao vivenciar a estadia da filha em uma maca.

Lily abaixou a cabeça e observou a calçada ser substituída por asfalto, este pelo assoalho da Pajero, e enfim o capim fofo que cobria o jardim frontal de sua casa de tijolos rubros.

E foi assim que chegara ao seu quarto, carregada.

Olhava pela imensa janela de vidro, que lhe proporcionava uma privilegiada visão dos fundos do terreno da casa.

_Whisper to my heart  
When hope is torn apart  
And no one can save you_

A piscina estava abandonada, fruto da transferência de sua família para o hospital, com manchas de limo localizadas a esmo e punhados de folhas secas, estas também acumuladas sobre as cadeiras de sol e espreguiçadeiras, inocupadas.

As árvores mais altas que a construção carmesim em que estava abrigada, tinham suas copas dançando ao sabor do vento, o qual tivera sua intensidade acrescida há pouco.

Impulsionando as rodas de seu novo e intrínseco meio de locomoção, Lily se aproximou.

Com um dos livros da falecida senhora Diggory a tira-colo e pôs-se a ler.

Adormeceu apoiada no parapeito.

* * *

- És louco Moony?! - James estava com os músculos faciais e os dos ombros flexionados, de tanta tensão.

- Do que ele está a falar? - interpelou Sirius, que até então se mantinha distante da discussão dos dois amigos, mas quando percebeu a aura que pairava sobre Potter se agigantar apoplética e sombria semelhante a sangue vivo, resolveu fazer algo.

- Ele me culpa por deixar que uma humana me visse – respondeu Remus demonstrando cansaço na voz e nos gestos lentos, que pontuavam sua sentença, além de um quê de monotonia nas órbitas azuis.

- Menos mau... - o mais alto, de cabelos negros e compridos voltou a dar as costas aos dois e disfarçou um pequeno suspiro de alívio, suavizando-lhe as feições garbosas.

- Como menos mau Pads?! - a distância se anulara como se nunca tivesse existido entre ambos, e as chamas que desprendiam-se das orbes de James alertou os outros, os forçando a tomar suas posições de defesa.

- Tu a atacaste Prongs! Tu! - bradou Remus, também inflamado pela atitude do outro e sem beirar a grandeza daquele, contido velozmente por Peter que usava o próprio corpo como barreira para separar a briga.

- Eu...! - Potter avançou e foi freado bruscamente por Sirius, que o enfrentava com mais domínio do que Lupin, este sem regiamente distinguir o porquê da conduta de James e no ápice de sua ira, ainda utilizando o apelido em vez do nome de quem lhe afrontava.

Enquanto Black agia resoluto e ao promover o abrandamento da cólera de quem tentava conter (James), expôs o fato de que era o único capaz de tal ato entre os três.

James desviou seus olhos vivazes de todos, não relaxando, porém, o ângulo de ataque em que seus membros estavam fletidos.

_I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone_

_My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone_

- Danem-se – murmurou, não mais que um sopro digno de apavorar o mais corajoso dos mortais e por em estado de alerta seus companheiros perpétuos, e desapareceu pela floresta, num único piscar humano.

* * *

Lily acordou sem recordar do sonho que tivera e depois de cumprir sua higiene pessoal, retornou para o local onde pegara no sono.

Realizando um esforço que seus pais não poderiam ter conhecimento, desemperrou as gigantes janelas e inspirou longamente o perfume que o ar trazia consigo da floresta adjacente.

Passaram-se menos que vinte e quatro horas e ela já se sentia claustrofóbica. Repetindo a inalação profunda para se acalmar, ouviu o barulho de passos.

Eram Frank e Alice.

- Sua mãe disse que podíamos subir – justificou Longbottom desconfortável por estar no quarto da menina.

Alice disparou para abraçar Lily sem que esta, tivesse respondido ao garoto ainda.

- Estivemos tão preocupados – disse sem soltar a ruiva, que correspondera acaloradamente, devia sua vida aos dois.

- Obrigado por manter a nossa história – ele pousou uma mão no ombro da enferma, enquanto Alice desfazia o abraço.

- Eu que agradeço! - riu fracamente – Vocês salvaram a minha vida!

Os três sorriram felizes por nada de pior ter acontecido e evitando pensar em desastres, que poderiam ter lhes cruzado o caminho. Até que os visitantes atinaram para algo que atualmente os incomodava, apesar de serem delicados e educados o bastante para não mencionarem no primeiro instante.

- Lily... - começou, repensando o que planejava dizer hesitantemente, Alice – O que você fazia desmaiada à beira da estrada?

E Evans compreendia que chegaria o momento em que o casal lhe perguntaria isso, ela só não tinha idéia se estaria preparada para dizer-lhes, ou melhor: se eles estariam preparados para ouvi-la. A última coisa que não precisava era do adjetivo de demente adicionado em seu currículo. Por isso, talvez devesse omitir os eventos como eles realmente eram e se sucederam... Talvez não. Absolutamente!

- Estava num encontro, mas vejo que não posso confiar no meu ficante... - falou com um pesar sarcástico.

Os seus ouvintes se entre olharam para confirmar se o que achavam, do que a garota diante deles lhes dissera, era a mesma impressão, ou seja ela estava mentindo.

- Você sabe que deve denunciá-lo não é Lil's? - Alice colocou suas mãos sobre as alvas da outra.

- Eu sei Lice – devolveu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador – Não se preocupem, o segredo de vocês está muito bem guardado comigo – desconversou travessa e o casal repetiu o modo com que se defrontavam.

Lily sentiu o clima se tornar denso e correu suas órbitas de um para o outro e vice-versa, procurando uma explicação.

- É sobre isso que viemos lhe falar Lily – desta vez foi Frank que iniciou.

- É Lily, as coisas não são como parecem ser – concordou Alice e o mistério em suspensão estava angustiando Evans, que estava achando que eles já sabiam do castelo.

Mas não era possível! Como? Que vilarejo louco viera se meter!, gritava dentro de sua mente a garota.

- Os outros mantinham segredo porque pedimos – apressou-se Longbottom em acrescentar antes que (Alice) Selyez continuasse e Evans franziu a testa, confusa, o que influenciou a outra a dizer.

- Mas confiamos muito em você Lily. Tenha certeza disso – completou seriamente.

- Okay gente! Me digam logo, estão fazendo com que me sinta mau – exigiu levando os dedos indicador e polegar às têmporas.

- O porquê de lhe pedirmos para manter a nossa versão, não é unicamente para sua proteção, é porque... – Alice estancou e Lilían reparou nas unhas da garota, sempre pintadas e compridas na medida certa e cuidadosamente, mas agora roídas, parecia que estava nervosa por temer o encontro e conversa imediatos.

- Eu já sou casado – concluiu Frank e as orbes amealhando transbordarem em lágrimas de Alice, liberaram uma solitária gotícula que foi prontamente limpa pela menina, antes que marcasse seu rosto.

- Como?! - Evans acreditou não ter ouvido direito e quase se pôs de pé instantaneamente.

- Isso que você ouviu Lily, eu já sou casado – repetiu com um resquício de impaciência e Alice saiu correndo do aposento.

- Com quem?? - ela estava tão abismada que não impediu a menina de ir embora, Frank parecia que estava usando algum tipo de hipnose sobre si.

- Com a Eme... - ele sentou sobre a ponta da cama da ruiva e percebendo o olhar preocupado que a dona do quarto lançava para a porta.

Agora Lilían precisava socorrer Alice, aquele garoto sentado na **sua** cama não prestava!, era um safado!, e como pode se deixar levar pelas aparências? Agora nada mais fazia sentido.

- Deixa-a, ela prefere ficar sozinha – explicou e seus ombros penderam inertes e arrasados.

- Mas ela não leva seu sobrenome!! - retorquiu Evans buscando pontos obscuros e não condizentes com o que ele lhe dizia, como para provar a ele que o que sentenciava não poderia ser verdade.

- Porque ela não quer, e é um acordo entre nós não a apresentarmos desse jeito – passou a mexer com o babado da colcha que cobria a cama.

- E por que você é casado com ela e namora a Lice?? Não tem vergonha na cara não?! - ela não tinha papas na língua para dizer o que dissera, afinal presenciando o estado em que Selyez se retirara dali, partira seu coração em zilhões de pedaços.

- Não é algo de que me orgulhe Lily – defendeu-se não quebrando o contato visual com a ruiva, e a dor estava permeando a íris chocolate do rapaz, não sendo dissimulada por lágrimas, estava evidente e gritante ali, exposta para Lily – Tinha muita merda na cabeça, e era mais idiota... - ele deixou de encará-la.

Evans sentia um desalento se apossando de seu peito, por ter assistido o quanto os dois se gostavam e começando a compreender a atitude de Emelina, sempre amparando Frank.

- Mas e Emelina? - indagou, enfim alcançando a porção do raciocínio que não entendia.

- Ela engravidou e nossos pais nos obrigaram a fazer aquilo que todos os pais fazem – informou abandonando o pedaço de tecido inconsolável – Eme se condói pela minha situação e da Lice, ela nos encobre e faz com que tenhamos o mais próximo de um relacionamento jovem comum, algo como um namoro.

- E os outros também... - complementou Lily acompanhando e compreendendo tudo que vivera quando estava com o grupo, nas festas, nas bebedeiras, os choros e isolamento no aniversário de Frank advindos de Alice e etc – Oh Deus! - era demais para uma pessoa só!, não podia acreditar, que coisa mais trágica.

- Meus pais não gostam da Lice, o que dificulta uma almejada aproximação... E por tabela, os dela não gostam de mim – continuou não aguentando permanecer sentado, e estava postado a frente da imensa janela admirando o propínquo pôr-do-sol.

A pausa multiplicou a angústia que Evans sentira quando eles demoravam a lhe contar o problema, e no exato momento, ela desejava que não tivesse conhecimento da verdade...

- Então, é por isso que pedimos a você que mantenha a versão que estávamos os três desde o princípio – finalizou e sem que Lily pudesse dizer algo, não que ela conseguisse de qualquer forma, se retirou.

* * *

Lily estava presa aos seus pensamentos dolorosos que refletiam a realidade recém desvendada sobre os amigos. A dor deles era tão forte que lhe parecia palpável, sentia que já a tornara sua igualmente. E que não conseguiria, nunca !, conviver calmamente como todo o grupo fazia.

E tudo isso a fez não notar a presença de alguém, que apesar de se manter nas sombras perpetradas pelas imensas árvores, era impossível não percebê-lo, ainda mais pelo porte esbelto e imponente.

James observava o perfil da garota contra a vidraça, o modo como os cabelos acobreados caiam-lhe docilmente sobre os ombros, e o jeito como as sobrancelhas delgadas e da mesma cor de suas madeixas se juntavam no centro da testa e acima do nariz (indicando que ela estava compenetrada em reflexões), afilado e levemente arrebitado, todo o conjunto graciosamente banhado por pequenas sardas. Além claro, dos olhos esmeraldas, e santo Deus!, que olhos... Nunca vira algo assim antes, se bem que mais de séculos aprisionado num castelo, evitando tudo quanto tipo de contato não poderia lhe dar uma experiência satisfatória sobre mulheres...

_Go back to sleep forever more  
Far from your fools and lock the door  
They're all around and they'll make sure_

Antes que seus amigos do infortúnio e eternidade o censurassem, James se juntou ao anonimato das trevas, deixando Lily sozinha com seus pensamentos e sua beleza de adolescente a florescer, e a conquistar a pessoa mais inesperada na face da terra.

* * *

Mais alguns dias de estresse e reclamações, e óbvio, visitas do médico do vilarejo e Lily estava de volta a ativa. Pulando e gracejando feliz pela casa, arriscando uns passos de sapateado somente para aporrinhar a irmã.

Durante sua confinação, Amos não a visitara uma única vez. Rompendo com todas as expectativas e suposições que Lily tinha sobre a personalidade e postura do rapaz. Contrariamente, todos os outros lhe vieram dizer um olá, ou trazer sorvete (blergh!, ela não se permitiu liberar a exclamação de desaprovação, e se forçou a tomar da delícia gelada na frente dos visitantes, estes se deram mais do que satisfeitos).

Mark organizara uma festinha de boas vindas a ela em conluio com Rose, para exasperação da moça. E certo ressentimento, já que não fora Amos que o fizera, e sua mãe sempre evitava tocar no nome do garoto. Não que Lily tivesse se afeiçoado a ele, repetia ela mesma para si a todo segundo, era só que o cargo de pote-mor pertencia a Diggory, somente isso.

Numa das tardes de verão em Hogsmead, que acabara de sair de casa, com as sandálias em mãos e brincando de seguir a linha branca que demarcava o limite da pista e o começo do apostamento.

Uma caminhonete lhe buzinou arreliadamente.

Era Amos.

- Oh! - ela andou nas pontas dos pés e encostou-se na janela aberta com o queixo sobre as mãos, devido a altura da mesma – O belo desaparecido deu o ar de sua graça!

Ele riu espontaneamente, cessando a gargalhada cristalina e acenando para que ela subisse.

- Por que não foi me ver? Até o pastor que não me conhecia, foi me visitar e exorcizar a minha cabeça – disse com uma expressão não muito satisfeita ao relembrar das circunstâncias.

- Você precisava mesmo, eu que o mandei – respondeu sem importar-se com o que ela passara.

- Mentira! - estava mais descrente do que magoada pelo fato.

- Sério, uma visita minha não colocaria nada nessa sua cabeça oca – ele falou e não estava mais zombando, e algo dizia à ex-enferma que ele romperia com as amarras comportamentais educadas e cínicas que sempre lhe mostrava, Amos era muito mais do que aquele lago translúcido que denotava a todos.

– Lhe disse pra se manter longe daquela porra de castelo Lily! Lhe disse! Mais que merda, por que você não pode me escutar, hein? Por que?!

Ela se encolheu inconscientemente para o mais longe de Amos que o limitado espaço lhe permitia. Esperava algo diferente, mas não **tanto** assim. Ele realmente não gostava de corresponder às expectativas...

Diggory se calou, com a respiração arfante e ruidosa, apertou o volante até os nós de seus dedos ficarem mais pálidos que a própria cor de sua pele.

- Lily... - mal começou e foi interrompido.

- Se você começasse me dizendo a verdade...! Mas fica com esses mistérios todos pra cima de mim! Sempre querendo me dizer o que fazer, com quem falar e blá blá blá! Você não é meu pai! E eu não sou uma criancinha que não sabe o que fazer! - berrou não mais encolhida, e sim colada a sua porta e constantemente distante do rapaz.

- Você quer a verdade, a verdade? Então terá a verdade! A minha mãe morreu aqui em Hogsmead, fugindo de mim, fugindo de meu pai. Por que? Não me pergunte o porquê! Nem meu pai sabe responder, talvez Deus saiba, mas Ele não quer me dizer e pouco se importa! - retrucou ofegante e freou o automóvel repentinamente e sem aviso, saltou do carro.

Lily arregalou os olhos, não esperava que ele perdesse o controle. E drasticamente, ele estava se mostrando uma caixinha de surpresas. Esfregava no nariz dela, que não conhecia nada, radicalmente nada sobre Amos Diggory.

- Você precisa relaxar – disse serenamente quando ele retornou e ligou o carro – Vamos para Hogsmead, eu dirijo – ela colocou a mão no guidon.

Taciturnamente eles trocaram de lugar, Lily o deixou em casa e exemplarmente estacionou.

Seguiu para a livraria. Entretanto, desviou do caminho para voltar a estrada.

Não dava para adiar a ida ao castelo, e desta vez iria armada.

* * *

Topsham a esperava na porta de sua casa, e postando o sorriso mais atraente que conseguia, ela lhe pediu para que lhe emprestasse o carro. Usando uma desculpa qualquer.

Apreciou o entardecer e cochilou, caía facilmente na prostração desde o dia do acidente e tentava dissimular a sonolência que a acometia para não despertar o protecionismo exacerbado dos pais, e mais especificamente, o da mãe.

Despertou sobressaltada e preocupada com o horário. Todavia, se seus olhos não estivessem lhe pregando uma peça, poderia jurar que vira alguém a espreita em frente a sua janela.

Deixando de lado a idéia, pegou a chave do carro de Mark e desceu aos pulos degrau por degrau, cantarolando uma cantiga de roda.

Antes de ir, desceu sorrateira para o porão e pegou uma arma velha e enferrujada, e um amontoado de madeiras velhas e apodrecidas acreditando-se uma autêntica Buffy, a caçadora de vampiros.

Agora pronta e armada, ela dirigiu para o castelo.

_You don't have to see  
What I turned out to be  
No one can help you_

Onde seus alvos eram de longe, bem dissemelhantes de meros vampiros...

* * *

- Sentem? - interrogou Peter para os outros, seus companheiros.

Remus tinha as feições marcadas pela adversidade e procurava o apoio de Sirius para afastar James da humana que se aproximava determinada, e este estava muito sério e ignorava os amigos ao seu redor para apurar com exatidão o que seus sentidos seculares lhe diziam.

- É uma mulher... - insistiu Pettigrew com malícia e uma despudorada gula, James se materializou do nada assustando o menor, além de provocar a queda deste devido a força com que aparecera.

_I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone_

_My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone_

A fera de seu interior livrou um urro enregelante pela garganta do maroto, apavorando ainda mais Peter, e colocando os outros dois de sobreaviso: ninguém deveria se acercar da garota. Somente James o faria, se resolvesse que assim poderia proceder. Afinal, nem como o líder, ele tinha certeza sobre o que e como se comportaria quando a visse.

A humana...

* * *

- Isso é patético – Lily olhava para o amontoado indistinto de tralhas, que ela considerara como armas em potencial ao pegá-las no porão de sua casa, jogadas no porta-malas.

Com a adrenalina reduzida no sangue pelo contra tempo, ela observou as redondezas. Sem a dama da noite para clarear o céu em trevas, Lily suspirou tentando ignorar o eriçar que todos os seus pêlos do corpo estavam sofrendo ao se lembrar dos olhos da besta que a atacara há dias.

Não conseguindo impedir que seus joelhos fraquejassem em manter-lhe de pé, as pernas começaram a tremer, além das mãos que passaram a falhar ao empunhar a espingarda inútil.

Evans estancou sentindo uma calma que não deveria sentir, e ficando mais desesperada por ter seus sentidos embaçados pelo que parecia-lhe uma força externa maior, e que era hábil o bastante para dobrar-lhe as emoções e pensamentos.

Olhou desalentada para o local onde provavelmente o automóvel estaria, pois este já estava encoberto pelas árvores e a curva da trilha, e volveu sua atenção para o imenso portão do castelo. O qual, abriu-se como que por mágica num ranger que fez os ossos da garota se fremirem de horror e a última gota de racionalidade fugir-lhe do sangue, estava tomada pelo pavor.

Com a boca seca, ela avançou mirando a carabina para lugares que mal distinguia no impermeável breu do local.

_It's close to midnight  
And something evil's lurking in the dark_

A iluminação engolfou-lhe a visão, a deixando temporariamente cega. Agora podendo ver com segurança onde colocava seus pés hesitantes, Lily prosseguiu com a lua a acompanhar-lhe os movimentos.

Ignorando a pergunta de que como o astro prateado surgira naquele firmamento fadado a escuridão, presságio do inerente pânico e desconhecido para o homem desde sua reconhecida existência, a garota prosseguiu não vacilando em suas medidas de cautela para com a própria vida.

_Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

E nesse ritmo algo pulou-lhe a frente, o cérebro de Lily procurava uma resposta, uma explicação racional para aquilo agigantado diante de seus humildes olhos, apesar de seus músculos estarem prontos para correr, seu coração falecer uma batida e sua cordas vocais estiradas, para provir um grito enrudescedor.

_You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it_

Já estivera exatamente face a face com a besta. Todavia, fora por um período tão ínfimo como tentar enxergar as asas de um beija-flor a adejar.

Era a mesma criatura da qual só visualizara as órbitas insensíveis, que estava se pondo sob duas patas e se virava para a garota, esta tão minúscula, débil e humana...

Enquanto o ser sobrenatural dispunha o peito largo na direção de Lily sob o luar, esta estava como que hipnotizada e imobilizada pelo vigor e veemência com que o olhar dele sobre ela adquiria ao se volver, gradativamente.

_You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

Tinha medo, o que não era mais segredo. Tinha vontade de viver para contar sua história, o que era mesquinho diante do risco que sua vida corria ao estar ali. E tinha uma curiosidade bizarramente apaixonante pelo que via, o que a intrigava.

Contudo, o que prevalecia era o temor, e o resto não passava de resto.

A arma de cano longo foi ao chão devido a paralisia que acometia todo o corpo de Evans, e a queda seguida do baque abafado a fez saltar para trás, resultando com que recobrasse a posse de seus atos ativamente.

Então ela correu. Correu para o único lugar que lhe restava fugir.

Para dentro do castelo.

Antes a tarefa, de ir para a antiga Hogwarts, lhe soava como única alternativa e obrigatória a se realizar se quisesse levar uma vida normal. Porém, no presente instante, lhe gritava que era uma escrachada tentativa de suicídio. Não que seu cérebro se delongasse em questões tão metafóricas e filosóficas, ele estava muito assoberbado em descobrir saídas e diretrizes para longe daquela estarrecedora ameaça.

Subindo as escadas com a respiração acelerada, as mãos suando frio e sem dores musculares pelo esforço realizado ainda, pois os hormônios de fuga estavam mais do que elevados a nível sérico. Correu os olhos de uma extremidade a outra, escada e andar, escada e andar, escada e andar, escad- Oh Deus!, já não passara por aqui antes?? Merda!

Apoiou-se no corrimão do fim dos degraus e observou o suor escorrer-lhe das têmporas, percorrer a lateral das mandíbulas, alcançar-lhe o queixo formoso e pingar próximo aos pés calçados com um simples par de all star, já marcados pelos tropeços.

Optando por algo inédito e que iria de contra os seus instintos de sobrevivência, ela desceu tudo aquilo que percorrera frenetica e afobadamente.

Dera num enorme salão cujo teto era transparente, podia-se ver as estrelas como um tapete fenomenal e étimo, a lua havia sumido tal qual a chegada de Lily ao local. Interpretando a ausência do corpo celeste como um sinal positivo para si, embarafustou pela porta que entrara.

Ao transpô-la, as opções restantes como saída, que também eram sintetizadas por portas e portões, se vedaram em sincronia assustadora, como que enfeitiçadas para agirem de tal modo.

_You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run_

Pensando que estava acostumada com a sensação de aprisionamento se provou incontestavelmente errôneo.

Concluíra que viraria janta para aquelas criaturas abomináveis, e o rapaz de cabelos ouriçados não mais era que uma isca para lhe trazer ali, quem sabe ele também não fora usado como alimento para esses seres das trevas no passado?

Não conseguindo mais manter o auto controle, Lily começou a chorar. Queria ter ouvido seus pais, seus amigos, Amos... Por que não os ouvira? Por que tinha que ser tão teimosa? Chorou silenciosamente, chorou lágrimas que há dias as represava, chorou até seu espírito abrandar-se numa falsa calma e influenciando o corpo a relaxar também, aceitar seu destino, seu fim.

Com a lua ainda sem se mostrar, o negrume abraçava a jovem encolhida num dos cantos, seus olhos oclusos engastadamente. Os ouvidos retumbando com as batidas fortes de seu coração amedrontado, e surdos ao barulho exterior. As mãos apertadas e geladas a cingir as pernas trêmulas. E nesse intervalo de mais inviolado medo e solidão, pareceu-lhe que um banho de gelo abracou-lhe o ombro esquerdo intempestivamente.

_You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

Era o fim, literalmente. Não havia para onde correr, tinha certeza. Sua morte estava determinada e fadada a acontecer naquele conciso segundo. Lamentava que seus pais não teriam um corpo para enterrar, se bem que visitar túmulos e cemitérios não era bom. Deixa estar do jeito que estava mesmo. Sua vida havia sido consideravelmente feliz, não havia do que reclamar, ótimos pais, um pouco loucos, mas em suma justos. Uma irmã que..., bem, Petúnia dispensava comentários. Vida amorosa?, zero, mas não vivera na miséria e na fome. Então, lhe bastava.

Não possuindo coragem para encarar sua carrasca, de capuz negro e foice, nos olhos. Lily, se é que era possível, apertou ainda mais as pálpebras rezando para que não doesse tanto e que fosse o mais rápido que uma morte poderia ser.

_You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination_

Contando os segundos, verificou que nada acontecera a si. Logo, só poderia estar a sonhar ou a imaginar coisas. Talvez tudo não passasse de um pesadelo e agora ela acordaria!

E demonstrando uma coragem que pensava não possuir, descerrou as pálpebras.

Então o viu.

O mesmo rapaz que lhe alertara sobre a chegada da polícia estava a sua frente, a examinando com interesse e a fronte levemente enrugada.

_Waiting up in heaven  
I was never far from you  
Spinning down I felt your every move_

Esquecendo de respirar e se dependesse de si, até de bombear seu sangue através das contrações e expansões cardíacas, Lily arregalou sua orbes esmeraldas não acreditando no que via. Ele estava mais bonito do que o último encontro. Se é que se podia chamar um sonho estranho, mas divino, de encontro.

Ele fez uma careta cômica diante do mutismo dela, estava contrariado de novo. Entretanto, parecia se controlar arduamente, como se tivesse conhecimento de que sua expressão afetava a garota a sua frente pesadamente.

Ele torceu seu tronco para trás, captando um ruído que Lily não conseguira entre ouvir. E se voltando para ela de novo, seus olhos adquiriram uma resplandecência verde, um verde distinto do de Lily, era mais sólido e fosco.

- És medrosa – ele falou neutramente e sua voz soou como uma canção a tilintar por entre as quatro paredes do local em que estavam.

Lily esqueceu-se de si, de seu terror e a idéia de morte afigurou-se tão imbecil e absurda agora. E acabou também esquecendo de retrucar, tentando não se permitir embalar ao som esplêndido do que ouvira, ela focou sua atenção sobre ele.

Um sorriso enviesado brincava-lhe nos lábios estreitos. Ele estava se divertindo diante das sensações que provocava nela. Mesmo se sentindo estupidamente idiota, a garota não conseguia lutar contra.

- Por que vieste? Me matar com isto? - ele apontou cetica e debochadamente para a carabina atirada e ameaçando se partir ao meio num dos cantos da parede de pedras, ele pelo jeito, trouxera o objeto consigo.

Lily seguiu o movimento fluido de seu braço e dedo, e se deu conta de sua verdadeira intenção. A havia esquecido...

- Esperava o que? Um míssil nuclear? - ela forçou o ar para sair pelas narinas e ele a fitou confuso – Pelas sua roupas é possível que não saiba o que é um míssil nuclear... - ela colocou em palavras o que pensava decifrando a não compreensão do rapaz.

- Assim como não sabes o que sou – ele acrescentou se afastando diante de alguns passos que ela dera em sua direção, e a encarou indicando para que não fizesse uma segunda vez o que acabara de fazer – O que eu sou, na tua opinião?

Lily devolveu-lhe um olhar magoado, pois ele a tocara, com uma mão mais fria que tudo que já sentira, e por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo?

- Algo bem sólido – respondeu se lembrando do que Diggory lhe dissera e com o rosto dissimulando compenetração em dar uma explicação a James, arriscou passos discretos para aproximar-se dele.

Assomou-lhe o mesmo brilho ao olhar de antes, e em tempo e espaço não perceptível para Lily, ele estava atrás dela lhe sussurrando ao ouvido depois que percebera a real intenção dela.

- Eu dito as regras... - o que sempre ecoava como uma música sidérea, agora também fora responsável por uma cadeia de vibrações e estremecimentos em Lily, que tentou acompanhar com suas limitadas percepções a fonte de tudo isso sobre si própria.

Mais alto do que ela, não desprendia suas orbes, de duas cores que se fundiam em uma como se fosse algo tão elementar e perfeito, das dela. Enquanto a garota se virava lentamente, se comparada com a agilidade dele.

- Tens que ir – disse retornando à indiferença, que lhe caía tão bem e machucava a Lily, sem que esta soubesse definir o porquê.

- Uhum... - murmurou inclinando sua cabeça e atentando para as próprias mãos, e tão delicadamente quanto uma flor a desprender suas pétalas suaves, ela levantou uma daquelas, rumando para o centro do peito masculino e permitindo que ele se afastasse, devido a procrastinação de seu gesto, se assim desejasse.

Todavia, ele não o fez.

Os trajes eram fidedignamente macios como aparentavam, de um tecido que convictamente nunca encontraria em loja nenhuma. Deslizando o mais aveludado que seus dedos eram capazes, circundou os ombros de músculos bem definidos para a idade que seu dono aparentava, percorrendo os braços de tônus semelhante e encobertos eficientemente pela fazenda preciosa. James elevou a mão de um tom que abeirava o perolado para que a garota a tocasse e analisasse mais de perto.

Ambos cobiçavam o contato.

A respiração se dava entrecortada no busto da garota, enquanto ele se prendia aos movimentos desta com um pouco de ansiedade retratada nas faces aprazíveis.

O gelo parecia não unicamente concentrar-se nas mãos de Lily que tocaram a solitária dele, expandia sua temperatura glacial para o interior da menina. Largando o membro como se tivesse pego um choque, ela se afastou.

- Vá agora, não me faça dizer-te uma segunda vez – a imparcialidade estava mais proeminente que se tornava quase turbulenta.

Talvez não esperasse que a ruiva reagisse com tanto repúdio a ele.

_I walk alone  
Every step I take  
I walk alone_

_My winter storm  
Holding me awake  
It's never gone  
When I walk alone_

Lhe dando as costas, foi tragado pelo breu e este, pelo luar que retornara.

James sumiu, não lançando um único olhar para a garota.

* * *

**N/A: Me superei no tamanho deste cap... As musiks são "I walk alone" (nome do cap) da Tarja e Thriller (ahhhh! xP) do MJ.**

**O q v6 acharam? N custa nd me dizer, se ao menos to agradando e se qrem q eo continue, galerinha q n comenta  
**

**Reviews, por favor**

**bjin'**

**"Jaque indo pro show dos Scorpions iuhu!!"**


	7. Pain

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Tens que ir – disse retornando à indiferença, que lhe caía tão bem e machucava a Lily, sem que esta soubesse definir o porquê.

- Uhum... - murmurou inclinando sua cabeça e atentando para as próprias mãos, e tão delicadamente quanto uma flor a desprender suas pétalas suaves, ela levantou uma daquelas, rumando para o centro do peito masculino e permitindo que ele se afastasse, devido a procrastinação de seu gesto, se assim desejasse.

Todavia, ele não o fez.

Os trajes eram fidedignamente macios como aparentavam, de um tecido que convictamente nunca encontraria em loja nenhuma. Deslizando o mais aveludado que seus dedos eram capazes, circundou os ombros de músculos bem definidos para a idade que seu dono aparentava, percorrendo os braços de tônus semelhante e encobertos eficientemente pela fazenda preciosa. James elevou a mão de um tom que abeirava o perolado para que a garota a tocasse e analisasse mais de perto.

Ambos cobiçavam o contato.

A respiração se dava entrecortada no busto da garota, enquanto ele se prendia aos movimentos desta com um pouco de ansiedade retratada nas faces aprazíveis.

O gelo parecia não unicamente concentrar-se nas mãos de Lily, que tocaram a solitária dele, expandia sua temperatura glacial para o interior da menina. Largando o membro como se tivesse pego um choque, ela se afastou.

- Vá agora, não me faça dizer-te uma segunda vez – a imparcialidade estava mais proeminente que se tornava quase turbulenta.

Talvez não esperasse que a ruiva reagisse com tanto repúdio a ele.

Lhe dando as costas, foi tragado pelo breu e este, pelo luar que retornara.

James não lançou um único olhar para a garota.

* * *

**Pain**

- Lily! Lily! LILY!! - desta vez não era a mãe de Lily que a chamava, como no início das férias, assim como o motivo do desligamento da menina não era a concentração em escrever histórias...

- Ahn? - a ruiva se voltou aérea para Veronica, esta com um ar de riso no rosto.

- Mark está lhe convidando para ir no túnel do amor com ele – informou cheia de olhares significativos.

Não era de estranhar o incentivo de Smethley para que Evans aceitasse as investidas de Topsham. Gladys se provara uma amiga de conveniência e egoísta mais do que insuportável. Além do que, Smethley concluíra que mantendo a ruiva com Mark, teria chances com Amos.

Mas a história não é sobre relacionamentos, então voltemos ao mistério.

Três dias após conversar com o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados, ainda não desgrudara da mente e nem dos sonhos de Lily. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em algo que não fosse James. Os trejeitos, a voz, as orbes e em suma, tudo. Inclusive do medo que ele lhe fazia viver.

Existiam pessoas assim?, achava que não. Afinal, ele não era exatamente uma **pessoa**... Ou era? Pois tocara nele e era bem palpável, real e... E bem, colocava todos que já conhecera literalmente no chinelo, até atores de Hollywood.

A garota fez uma careta diante do último pensamento seu, e produziu um ruído de descrença com a boca. Tinha muito drama, açúcar e paixonite infantil no que pensara. E definitivamente, não estava apaixonada, que absurdo!

- O que foi? Você **não** vai?? - Veronica analisava a ruiva inocentemente perante as exclamações mentais da outra, e colocando incredulidade na entonação do que dizia como se dissesse que Lily deixaria passar a oportunidade de sua vida ao se negar às tentativas de Mark.

Evans olhou para o garoto que a encarava inseguro e, revirando as órbitas se juntou a ele, ao som dos aplausos de Smethley.

- Poderia me deixar lhe acompanhar na sua próxima viagem – sugeriu Mark se referindo ao momento em que emprestara o carro a ela, e surdinamente ela fora ao castelo da antiga Hogwarts.

- Claro, claro – concordou sem saber exatamente com o que, jurara que vira alguém da mesma altura que James e de cabelos tão bagunçados quanto.

- Lily... - ele pronunciou-lhe o nome para criar coragem diante do que pretendia fazer, mas ela estava ocupada em visualizar o rosto do garoto a uns vinte metros distante.

- Eu gosto de você, e queria saber o que sente em relação a mim... - disse pausadamente e a encarando nervosamente.

Ela relanceou um sorriso rápido para seu companheiro do túnel do amor. Não ouvira uma vírgula do que ele lhe dissera. Contudo, ela acreditava que Mark era o tipo de garoto que se satisfazia com os sorrisos que ela lhe dava, e como para que se redimir da falta de educação com a qual o estava tratando, lhe sorriu.

Um grande porém deve ser posto aqui, já que o sorriso significava algo muito distinto do que Lily previa. Significava abertamente um "não tô ouvindo patavinas do que você diz, mas continue falando" para Evans. E significava abertamente um sim, mais do que encorajador, para Topsham.

E empolgado, ele avançou para cima de Lily para beijá-la (**N/A: **rsrs, credo!, eo n presto, faço td mundo qrer tirar proveito da ruiva x3).

Em seguida tudo que aconteceu foi uma sucessão de berros, puxões e feições confusas. Uma balbúrdia. Então, vamos devagar e detalhadamente.

Ainda compenetrada em ver quem acreditava ser Potter, o que justificaria qualquer ato de extrema distração, ela não percebeu Mark se aproximando. Este, coitado, se limitava a cumprir o seu papel, o de beijar a ruiva. E agora, entra um terceiro em cena.

Amos Diggory.

Ele veio do barquinho da frente e interrompeu o _casalzinho_ romântico.

- Hora da troca de pares – anunciou trovejante despertando Lily, que o encarou como se nunca o tivesse visto em sua vida e Gladys surgiu de trás do loiro e, pulou excitada para o lugar que Evans anteriormente ocupava flutuantemente.

Não dando espaço para contestações, Amos arrancou a ruiva dali, diante de um Mark atônito e indagativo, que tentou protestar, e já era tarde pois Gudgeon o enlaçou pelo pescoço com os braços cobertos por uma penugem rosa pink, resultando em ataques de espirros dele, o que justifica a ausência de uma reação mais agressiva diante da ação de Amos.

- Hey! - a garota exclamou constatando que era mesmo água que lhe encharcava o tênis e o jeans, até as canelas.

- Te tirei de uma baita encrenca e é assim que me agradece? - enfim ele lhe dirigiu a palavra, depois de andarem metade do parque com várias tentativas dela de se soltar do aperto sobre seu braço.

- Obrigada, mas posso me virar muito bem sozinha – disse sem ênfase, já estava procurando pela multidão que os cercava a cabeleira eriçada.

Diggory acompanhou o olhar dela, não entendendo.

- Me ajude a achar meu primo? - mentiu descaradamente – Ele é mais alto que você uns cinco centímetros, é branco e tem cabelos pretos bem bagunçados – descreveu e correu para a direita sinalizando para que ele fosse pela esquerda.

O rapaz estancou, a escoltando com um olhar de pura descrença e não cumprindo o que ela lhe dissera, com a mente em desordem na presença das atitudes alienígenas dela.

Nem se afetar pelas censuras dele, ela se afetava, Amos estava estarrecido.

Ele e o nada eram a mesma coisa.

E chegou a conclusão de que Lily não estava bem, não poderia estar, não poderia...

* * *

Durante o almoço que se dava no quintal dos Evans, a caçula brincava com a comida no seu prato desmotivada e obviamente, sem apetite. Não tivera uma pista do paradeiro de quem, agora tinha certeza afinal existia algum garoto que se assemelhasse a ele? Lógico que não, era James no parque.

Deveria voltar a noite, provavelmente ele também iria para lá de novo.

- Onde vai Lily? - Rose interpelou a filha que deixava a mesa apressada.

- Visitar Emelina, posso? - indagou não compreendendo o que classificara como desconfiança de sua mãe.

- Depois que comer alguma coisa – determinou a senhora Evans e em resposta, a menina enfiou tudo na boca pressurosa e deselegante, e levantando os ombros aguardou a dispensa da mãe.

Apesar do olhar de censura, Rose a liberou e correndo, Lily subiu as escadas, escovou os dentes e arrumando uma mochila disparou para a caminhada que faria de ida ao vilarejo.

Já tinha tudo arquitetado em sua mente.

* * *

- Você tem uma casa com Frank? - levemente surpresa Lily interrogava repetindo com um ponto de interrogação no fim de sua sentença o que Vance acabara de afirmar.

- Mas dificilmente a usamos, às vezes ele vem pra casa dos meus pais e eu vou para a dele – explicou guiando a ruiva para o interior da casa – Quer ver nosso filho?

A um aceno e sorriso sincero, foi mais do que um "sim" verbalizado para Emelina.

A criança dormia num quarto decorado com paredes azuis e desenhos do Speed Racer. Alguns brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo chão, e com paciência foram recolhidos por Emelina.

Despertando respeito e admiração em Lily, que sabia do esforço e sofrimento que a moça a sua frente deveria ter passado. Gravidez sempre é uma dádiva, porém na adolescência é um grande compromisso, que a maioria não está preparada para enfrentar.

A criança remexeu-se inquieta no berço e Vance, tão docemente quanto o esperado de uma mãe, cantou meigamente uma canção de ninar para o filho que imediatamente relaxou, voltando ao seu sono revigorante em nuvens de algodão.

- Vamos Lily - Emelina lhe sorriu, convidando a ruiva a segui-la.

Ainda com a realidade de uma vida custosa recém presenciada, Lilían acompanhou Emelina em direção a cozinha, para ajudar com a preparação de um chá.

Tomavam chá de camomila na copa. E após minutos de hesitação, Evans enfim resolveu arriscar:

- Eme, você poderia me emprestar seu carro? - não colocando muita fé que conseguiria, a ruiva não permaneceu a encarar a outra, concentrando seu olhar no líquido de sua xícara de porcelanato com rosas e lírios desenhadas, em laços.

- Não – Vance não estava impassível como esperava.

Tinha estendido sua mão na direção da de Lily e a acariciava com um quê de compreensão e dó, dirigidos as orbes verdes.

- Tudo bem... Eu precisava arrumar meu quarto mesmo – riu desconfortável evitando deixar que sua mão fosse tocada novamente.

Ainda lhe restavam alternativas...

* * *

- Lil's eu realmente... - engatou Mark à porta de sua casa, gaguejando sílabas incompreensíveis em seguida a única coisa que conseguira por para fora de sua boca.

Lamentavelmente, o parque não abriria a noite em Hogsmead, diversão segura e tranquila para toda a família na opinião do prefeito. Todo parque deveria abrir somente de dia, para precaver acidentes. Baboseira política, para os jovens.

- Tudo bem Mark, já entendi. Você precisa levar a Gladys pra passear, correto? - o menino gaguejou mais ainda, opostamente a segurança e naturalidade com que sua interlocutora se exprimia.

- Bom encontro! - saudou Evans, se despedindo já do portão dos Topsham.

Cada um de seus conhecidos de Hogsmead tinha sua forma de frustrar Lily.

Porém, Mark era hábil o suficiente para inspirar comicidade junto a uma negativa estorvante.

* * *

- O que posso fazer por você é... - Alice se aproximou da amiga durante mais uma rodada de chá com biscoitinhos, que estavam deixando Lily enjoada e com ânsias de vômitos, mas a tudo se submetia por um _bem_ maior... - ...tem uma bicicleta ao lado da garagem.

- Obrigada! - a ruiva já cumprira metade do percurso para o local mencionado, completamente motivada e excitada.

- Espera Lil's! - Selyez berrou mais do que calculara e retornou ao tom sussurrante – Pelo amor de Deus!, não diga a Amos que lhe emprestei, por favor!

A súplica desesperadora levou Evans a imaginar o loiro a controlar a todos com fios de arame farpado enrolados nas goelas alheias, isso lhe irritou e muito.

- Não se preocupe – olhou profunda e asseguradamente nos olhos da morena e a um meneio revolto pela cortina acobreada que lhe circundava as faces, rumou para a garagem.

Tal qual Diggory, ela também podia ter controle sobre a situação.

* * *

Depositando despreocupadamente a bike paralela ao gradil delimitador dos terrenos do castelo, Lily apertou os passos descuidadosamente em direção ao jardim fronteiriço.

A escarpa romba que findava no imenso e negro lago, estava mais sombria devido a ausência de luar.

Caminhando por entre arbustos e árvores ressecadas, alcançou o imenso portão de Hogwarts. Entreaberto, explicitando, para ela, que sua vinda era mais do que esperada. Talvez até bem vinda. O que espalhou uma corrente de gostosa alegria pelas veias da garota e apressou-lhe o ritmo e urgência em encontrar-se com o rapaz de cabelo eriçado.

Descobrir-lhe o nome, a real idade, os gostos, a origem, as experiências de vida, as opiniões e tudo. Onde tudo era muito pouco, não era o bastante para a moça.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
_

_Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

- James não está – seus pensamentos, planos e desejos foram calados bruscamente pelo estranho de cabelos loiros, de cor próxima a acastanhada.

As engrenagens cerebrais dela rangeram e empacaram diante dos novos sentido e direção impostos sobre si, advindos do exterior, mais exatamente do rapaz a sua frente.

- James? - articulou confusa e imóvel diante daquele outro ser sobrenatural, que parecia ser companheiro do _seu_ garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

- Quem tu tens vindo à procura, como uma caçadora – justificou penetrando seu olhar como se fossem garras afiadas na carne de Lily.

- Não sou uma caçadora – negou assustada diante de tal adjetivo adicionado a si, e também com a agressividade que a ele numa primeira vista, nunca julgaria associar.

- Concordo, é a _caça_ – surgiu um segundo, semelhantemente loiro só que com fios em tons de palha e mais encorpado, com um brilho nas órbitas que não permitiam dúvidas sobre o que afirmara e despertava aversão em Evans.

- Quieto Wormtail – sibilou Remus, o mais alto e magro, afastando o outro com leveza e determinação – Por que não o escutaste Lily?

Ao ouvir seu nome proferido pelos lábios daquele indivíduo espectral e irreal, provocou um medo primitivo que estava suprimido por uma delgada camada. E contraditoriamente, uma calma relaxante e imperturbável.

- Como sabe meu nome? - conseguiu unir as letras em palavras para formar uma pergunta coerente.

- Rudeza de minha parte... - admitiu como se refletisse sobre questões importantes e seus gestos se tornaram amainadamente gentis, num breve inclinar – Remus Lupin.

- Peter Pettigrew – o outro que se mantinha oculto sobressaiu-se a esquerda de seu contendor, com mais curiosidade do que educação nos movimentos direcionados à Evans.

- Ahn... - murmurou atabalhoadamente sem ter certeza se deveria proceder igual a eles, inclinar-se e dizer seu nome, e em contraponto uma voz máscula retumbou-lhe nos ouvidos, dissipando qualquer intento de apresentação de sua parte.

- Sirius Black – a beleza inegável e a displicência que predominavam em seus trejeitos, agravavam o charme que o terceiro deles possuía.

De onde vinham aquelas bestas mesmo? Só poderiam ser os guardiões daqueles garotos...

Lily passou a sentir tonturas e a **não** sentir as extremidades de seus dedos dos pés e os das mãos, pela falta de atividade ao permanecer por tanto tempo sem mover-se.

- Prazer nosso conhecer-te, _pequena_ – continuou com um discreto sorriso e pousando uma de suas mãos alvas no ombro da menina coberto pelo agasalho, o qual provou-se feito da mais reles fazenda por não proteger quem o vestia do frio que lhe assaltava.

O temor ameaçou sacudir-lhe o esqueleto, somado ao ar gélido que a envolvia e parecia se desprender também dos olhos azuis tão obscuros que eram quase violetas de Sirius. Ele tinha a altura maior que a de James, se Lily fosse arriscar opinar.

- Como vê, não costumamos receber visitas como a tua - acrescentou não se valendo por uma segunda vez do apelido que destinara a Lily e, com um sorriso mais largo – James te aguarda – correu seu olhar com um traço de malícia, que o escureceu ainda mais o provendo de um ínfimo fulgor arroxeado, de Lily para a imensa escada de mármore bege adiante.

Titubeante e não contendo seus joelhos de vacilarem em manterem-se firmes, ela cobriu degrau por degrau com os três rapazes as suas costas, cada um com seu porte e expressões reagindo distintamente a sua presença. Assim como, as três reações imprimiram emoções diferentes dentro dela, a "visitante".

Lily pressionava com mais força, freqüência e por mais tempo as pálpebras contra as orbes, não somente para verificar se estava realmente acordada, como para atrair mais calma e tentar permanecer indiferente a presença daquele trio às suas costas.

Já estava resolvendo indagar-lhes por quê não tomavam sua dianteira quando vários corredores e portas romperam dificultando que rumo ela deveria escollher. Agora sim, ela não pareceria uma boba se perguntassem algo a Sirius.

Todavia, o trio desapareceu em uma ventania.

E o sorriso de Black parecia permanecer na sua frente, caracteristicamente escarnino a pulsar junto com a palavra: _pequena_.

_There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul beneath the bed  
_

_Now it's coming through the walls  
Now it's climbing up the stairs_

- Okay Lily, calma, calma... - a felicidade em ser esperada dissolveu-se em um inato pavor e esforçando-se em sustentar a racionalidade, ela escolheu o percurso da direita.

_There's a spirit in the dark  
Hear the beating of his heart  
_

_Can you feel it in the air  
'Cause they're hiding everywhere_

Imaginava mil e um monstros, fantasmas e terrores escondidos em cada esquina, em cada vão, em cada sombra a espreitar e que aguardavam o melhor momento para abatê-la. Já cansada de percorrer centímetro por centímetro com o coração aos pulos e que almejava saltar mais forte, mas era oprimido pelo desconhecido que comprimia-lhe o peito.

_I'm gonna be  
Exactly what you wanna see  
It's you who's taunting me  
Because you're wanting me  
To be the stranger in the night  
_

_Am I amusing you  
Or just confusing you  
Am I the beast you visualized_

Se James queria vê-la, custava mostrar-se logo?! Por acaso gostava de curtir com a lata dos outros?! Pois iria embora dali, não seria um joguete na mão dele, só porque se achava o mistério mais gato não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

- **Bu**!

A monossilábica palavra fora responsável por um estrago infinitamente vasto e barulhento.

Lily gritou com o máximo de suas forças, esvaziando até o limite de seus pulmões e se atropelou em pedras invisíveis dispostas pelo piso ao começar a correr.

Uma mão gelada e de firmeza estranhamente morna, a sustentou em seus eixos prevenindo uma queda dela e algo mais do que desastroso.

_You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
_

_I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

James estava preocupado e com um quê de culpa no rosto, os lábios se fechavam como se anteriormente ao berro, estivessem unidos num sorriso maroto.

- Perdão – pronunciou e soltou quem salvara o mais veloz que podia, a lembrança da repulsa de Lily mais do que viva em sua memória, seu braço não chegou nem a um borrão na visão de Evans.

- Eu sou medrosa mesmo... - tentou conciliar passando uma das delicadas e cálidas mãos sobre seu próprio braço temporariamente gélido.

- O que achaste dos marotos? - interrogou bagunçando ainda mais os fios cor de ébano e disfarçando o nervosismo íntimo que o acometia, complexo de se afirmar se era devido a angústia em receber a aprovação dela em relação aos _tais_ marotos, ou por peso na consciência em quase matar a garota de susto.

Do jeito que agia, poderia ser classificado facilmente como um adolescente igual a qualquer outro, se não fossem as vestes (que pareciam do século passado e que ainda eram as mesmas desde o primeiro encontro entre os dois) e a gloriosa perfeição que o inundava transbordante, e atingia Lily mais eficiente que uma flecha.

As meninas babariam sem saber exatamente o porquê quando o olhassem... Diante desta conclusão, Lily franziu o cenho e constringiu os beiços, não lhe apetecia a imagem de James cercado de mulheres que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Não lhes apreciaste? - ele estava brandamente conturbado ao ler a expressão dela sem ter noção sobre o que lhe ia na mente.

- Não, não, não! - negou veementemente – Apesar de Pettigrew me olhar como se eu fosse uma suculenta bisteca... - acrescentou reflexiva e, inconscientemente notou a mudança violenta que causava em James – Não, não, não!! - repetiu com mais veemência.

- Ele é muito legal, adorei! - corrigiu não convencendo Potter, então tratou de modificar o foco da conversa – Lupin é um perfeito cavalheiro e Black... - levou a mão ao queixo compenetradamente enquanto James se apoiara com simplicidade na parede para analisar-lhe os jeitos detalhadamente.

- Me trata como se fosse uma pirralha – concluiu entretida com o próprio aborrecimento e, não percebendo o prazer que seu ouvinte sentia somente em estar ali.

James gargalhou, apertando o estômago de Lily e entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos num remoinho indistinto de cores e sons.

- Ele tem apreço por ti, **pequena** – enfim disse marotamente e usando do mesmo apelido que o amigo, o que incomodou mais a ela do que quando Black o fizera.

Involuntariamente, ela queria algo bem mais que ser a irmãzinha mais nova de James, ou como literalmente dissera, a pirralha.

- Posso lhe ver de manhã? - ela interrompeu o que seria uma segunda risada dele, com as idéias a correr-lhe febris no cérebro, ela precisava se focar em algo mais concreto, não poderia deixar que as coisas corressem tão a esmo assim, precisava vê-lo mais, apesar de ele tê-la mandado embora a estava recebendo agora, não estava? Afinal, não havia o que temer.

Potter enrijeceu os maxilares, obviamente relutante em responder-lhe.

- Pode... - não estava em seus planos vê-la a qualquer hora, precisava se preparar, programar as medidas a serem adotadas, as emoções envolvidas e mapear sob vigilância as pessoas e tudo que estivesse nas redondezas.

Entretanto, Lily não tinha conhecimento de todos os seus cuidados, permanecia na semi penumbra refrescante que ele lhe provia, a vicejar sua inocência em graciosidade como uma linda flor.

A hipótese de ser abordado por ela despreparado e ignorante, o amedrontava, por mais incógnita que essa sensação fosse para si. Ela estava ali, infiltrando-se nele mais impiedosa do que uma erva daninha que se abate sobre uma robusta árvore.

Enquanto Lily sorria abertamente com uma resplandecência nas íris que pareciam transparentes devido a resposta dele, James se praguejava por acreditar equivocadamente que estava no controle.

Com Lily não possuía o domínio sobre seus próprios sentimentos, palavras e atitudes. Como podia?

- Eu sei do que vieste atrás – murmurou quebrando a cadeia de horários possíveis que se enfileiravam na mente dela em vir vê-lo.

- Do que? - disse levando segundos para compreender o que ele lhe cantava, e atinando para uma provável piada já que humor para assustar-lhe, ele provara ter.

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
_

_Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

- Escreves e queres uma história emocionante para retratar. Pois dar-te-ei uma e então, irás embora. Não voltarás nunca mais – decretou tão arrogante como uma pessoa poderia ser, com os olhos tão ofuscados, como se nunca tivessem possuído raios verdes perdidos naquele mar cor de chocolate, carregados de um impulso prepotente.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

A dor partiu o coração de Lily afogando-lhe as esperanças e intuitos felizes. E se James tivesse um, também teria o seu identicamente partido.

James não tinha sentimentos... Como pode chegar a pensar que ele teria??

- Claro... - assentiu com os olhos congelados nos dele e as lágrimas petrificadas no seu interior, as choraria uma outra hora.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery_

- Mostrar-te-ei o meu mundo... - começou estendendo-lhe a mão de tom perolado e com uma expressão insondável nas faces eternas e magnificas, enquanto o ambiente retomava colorações vivazes assim como os outros marotos se aproximavam silenciosamente do casal.

_Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

Lily não hesitou em segurar-lhe a mão, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Nada mais importava.

E um furacão de transformações engolfou-lhe a visão, presa aos olhos de James...

_Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

* * *

**N/A: A primeira músik eh Is it scary (preciso resolver a minha obsessão por MJ...) e a otra eh Pain, 3 days grace.**

**Deo p notar q ngm eh vampiro neh? Leio Anne Rice e André Vianco, grandes escritores, mas sou uma negação p me arriscar nesse campo --' To procurando desenhos q se assemelhem c o q tnhu em mente p as formas bestificadas dos marotos, qnd axar eo digo (: Eles são monstros q longe do luar retomam sua forma humana, mt bela por sinal, mas os detalhes v6 terão nos próxs caps, axu q tds preferimos q Jay nos explique huh? ;) **

**teh**


	8. Never too late

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Escreves e queres uma história emocionante para retratar. Pois dar-te-ei uma e então, irás embora. Não voltarás nunca mais – decretou tão arrogante como uma pessoa poderia ser, com os olhos tão ofuscados, como se nunca tivessem possuído raios verdes perdidos naquele mar cor de chocolate, carregados de um impulso prepotente.

A dor partiu o coração de Lily afogando-lhe as esperanças e intuitos felizes. E se James tivesse um, também teria o seu identicamente partido.

- Claro... - assentiu com os olhos congelados nos dele e as lágrimas petrificadas no seu interior, as choraria uma outra hora.

- Mostrar-te-ei o meu mundo... - começou estendendo-lhe a mão de tom perolado e com uma expressão insondável nas faces eternas e magnificas, enquanto o ambiente retomava colorações vivazes assim como os outros marotos se aproximavam silenciosamente do casal.

Lily não hesitou em segurar-lhe a mão, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Nada mais importava.

E um furacão de transformações engolfou-lhe a visão, presa aos olhos de James...

* * *

**Never too late**

Era um inverno rigoroso e a escuridão acentuava a solidão e a tristeza do ambiente. Os flocos de neve caíam pesados e incomodamente gélidos sobre o cabelo e a pele desprotegidos de Lily.

Estava sozinha e batendo o queixo de frio, retraindo e expandindo os músculos a buscar e a produzir calor.

O ar cálido do castelo parecia uma história de contos de fadas... James parecia um príncipe de contos de fadas... Para onde foram todos?

Deus!, que frio...!

Ao se virar, uma sombra caminhava em sua direção, se aproximando com os ombros rebaixados como se carregasse o mundo sobre aqueles. O que lhe afigurou familiar, como se conhecesse o estranho que se avizinhava a passos largos e eficientes, a vencer a tragadora neve que dominava o local.

Era um rapaz.

Era Remus Lupin!, reconheceu alegremente.

Porém ele passou ao lado de Lily como se não a visse.

O rosto do loiro estava marcado pela preocupação, rugas se evidenciavam mostrando que ele ainda ocupava a mente constantemente com os seus problemas de longa data.

Intrigada e sem ter opções, a garota o seguiu lutando contra o frio que persistia em congelar-lhe por inteiro, inclusive a voz e qualquer barulho que tentasse criar afim de chamar a atenção de Remus.

Não acreditando no que seus olhos viam, Lily piscou inúmeras vezes diante da placa cor de mogno com letras douradas, onde se lia: Três Vassouras, o pub.

Ainda estava em Hogsmead??

Sem tempo para permanecer parada diante do bar digerindo a informação surpreendente, correu de forma bizarra (devido a semi-paralisia que acometia suas pernas) para alcançar Lupin, virando numa esquina à direita.

As vielas tortuosas proviam um pouco de quentura, mas também um odor fétido. Completamente diferente das abastadas casas de tijolos amarelos e vermelhos que Lily conhecia.

_This world will never be _

_What I expected_

Enfim, Lupin checou rapidamente as laterais e adentrou um dos casebres exprimidos naquele beco abandonado. Evans conseguiu acompanhá-lo porta a dentro, sem saber exatamente como.

As mobílias eram parcas e esfaceladas. A temperatura não era melhor que a do exterior. O cheiro estava impregnado na percepção olfativa de Lily, então era árduo para a mesma afirmar se o odor estava cravado na humilde moradia ou não.

Observando as manchas fúngicas que espalhavam-se pelas paredes úmidas ao seu bel prazer e sem interferência da amolante gravidade, Lily percebeu anotações desconexas (em línguas desconhecidas, números, símbolos e o que pareciam rabiscos) sobre a pintura cor de creme a descascar.

Apesar do ambiente opressivo de tão pobre, era possível captar um pouco do amor que existia ali e emanava pulsante, rico e vivaz do homem encapuzado, que se debruçava sobre uma cama de lençóis brancos e limpos, um contraste gritante dentro do aposento de um único cômodo.

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

Entretanto, o que Evans visualizou quando acostou-se no leito, quebrou sua percepção de uma pessoa doente e acamada.

Uma jovem de cabelos negros como a noite, que beiravam o azul marinho, repousava com uma mancha de vômito que se estendia dos cantos dos pequenos e descorados lábios até o abdômen. Lily precisou tampar o nariz, enquanto Remus começava a acariciar as madeixas da garota desacordada, cujos pulsos e tornozelos estavam atados com um tecido resistente aos pés da cama, todas as articulações avermelhadas devido ao atrito exacerbado diante de várias investidas infrutíferas de libertar-se da moça.

- Tonks... - ele sussurrou lutando interiormente em não acordá-la – Tonks.

Nimphadora tremelicou as pálpebras lentamente até focalizar Lupin ao seu lado.

- Tu voltaste... - disse com a voz rouca e um olhar distante, enquanto ele juntava o máximo de sua determinação para não chorar.

- Disse-te que retornaria. James me dispensou mais cedo – esforçava-se em colocar um pouco de trivialidade na conversa.

- Ahh... - girou a cabeça para o teto, ignorando a presença de Remus por minutos, alheia e desinteressada de tudo a sua volta, dirigia seu olhar para o telhado porque não poderia olhar para o nada.

Ele persistiu em sua posição a admirar-lhe os contornos com os olhos azuis nublados. Se levantando automaticamente, rumou para a espremida cozinha.

Lily se perguntou se ao menos eles teriam o que comer. Volvendo seu olhar para Tonks de novo, devido aos movimentos vagarosos de Lupin lhe entediarem a ponto de não prender sua atenção.

Nimphadora parecia ainda mais nova que Lily, apesar dos círculos arroxeados que envolviam suas órbitas ameaçadoramente. Os lábios esbranquiçados e rachados, entreabriam-se como se as narinas não fossem suficientes para captar oxigênio. O tom pálido ocupava a pele facial apagada, sem rubor e viço, como a própria morte. As maçãs despontavam salientes assim como os ossos do colo, que em conjunto pareciam querer rasgar a epiderme da enferma.

Remus voltou a se aproximar com um prato fumegante de sopa. A aparência da comida e o vapor, causavam uma impressão boa e despertaram fome em Lily. Contrariamente, Tonks permanecia indiferente.

- Soltar-te-ei, precisas te alimentar – sussurrou acariciando-lhe os dedos suavemente.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

A morena piscou rapidamente, sem esboçar reação de que realmente ouvira e entendera o que lhe fora dito.

Entretanto, Remus desatava os nós em seus pulsos com cautela e analisava-a com acurácia prevenindo alguma ação brusca.

Procedeu assim com os quatro membros, enquanto Lily centrava sua atenção em Nimphadora, como se pudesse avisar Remus caso algo desandasse.

Após minutos tensos, a doente estava completamente livre das amarras e com a ajuda dele, sentou-se e começou a engolir o nutritivo líquido roboticamente. O porte não remetia ao entusiasmo que a maioria dos adolescentes apresentam, mas sim, à atitude de zumbis e perfil de moribundos.

Relaxada com o comportamento aparentemente inofensivo da jovem, Evans se encaminhou para a única porta da casa, afim de rever a neve, sempre o clima frio fora o seu preferido, estando devidamente agasalhada lógico.

As janelas acumulavam bolotas de fuligem e gordura, embaçando a visão. Porém, foi possível divisar algo através daquela imundície.

Um grupo se aproximava correndo. E o faziam de forma tão silenciosa e milimetricamente calculada, que os raros gatos pingados na rua, não percebiam.

Em pânico e mergulhada na realidade que presenciava, Lily passou a gritar para as duas formas dismorfas e infelizes de Remus e Tonks.

Berrava para que saíssem de onde estavam.

Para que corressem por suas vidas, porque não haviam boas intenções naquelas sombras a espreitar e a própria ruiva não possuía uma tranquilizante intuição sobre o significado daquilo que vira, ou ao menos acreditara que vira.

Surdos e cegos à ruiva, Tonks voltou a repousar indiferentemente a cabeça no travesseiro felpudo, com os olhos vidrados no teto.

Lupin não a atou mais e andou pachorramente para a pia, não cumprindo mais do que uma tarefa simplesmente doméstica, com os olhos perdidos e opacos sobre o prato recém esvaziado, os nós dos dedos tão alvos que se tornavam perolados (da cor que Lily tão bem conhecia naquele quarteto sobrenatural) pressionados contra a borda da pia.

Lily não suportava mais não fazer nada. Não suportava a depressão que se abatia ferozmente sobre o lugar, que também lhe doía mais do que a pancada que levara na visita ao castelo de noite.

Tapou os ouvidos diante da tentativa de arrombamento que faziam contra a porta, a qual cederia facilmente pelos ruídos de sucesso e risadas escarninhas que advinham do exterior, e contra as janelas.

Aquela era a verdadeira e mais cruel tortura.

Queria não ter saído do seu aconchegante e cálido cobertor e, quarto com quatros paredes protetoras.

Apertou as pálpebras transbordando lágrimas abundantes e perdendo os sentidos logo a seguir.

Queria não ter encontrado James. Nunca, nunca...

* * *

- Ela não suportará... - comentou Peter, o único que contorcia a face como extensão do sofrimento que a humana sentia, provando ter um pouco de compaixão e afinal, não imaginá-la como uma inferior ou um suculento bife de carne.

- Não estamos nem na metade... - disse Sirius e complementou quando os olhos de James cerraram-se sobre si - A pequena é forte, suportará – estava com as mãos nos bolsos das calças sociais, o que poderia lhe dar um ar casual numa observação superficial, porém para quem o conhecia: os olhos sérios e os lábios comprimidos contradiziam a primeira impressão.

- Está confusa, irei intervir – atalhou Remus adiantando-se, quando a mão de James o impediu.

Os sentimentos de proteção e afeto que Lupin estava desenvolvendo para com Lily, incomodavam o maroto de óculos.

- Deixa-a – ordenou, a autoridade ondulando no verde achocolatado de suas orbes, estipulando um limite à ação do companheiro que nunca deveria ser transporto.

Segundos que não passaram mais do que segundos para os quatro resvalaram-se, onde Remus e James se encaravam impassíveis.

James estralou os dedos e lanceando o seu olhar mais arrogante para os outros, deixou-lhes a sós.

Quando na verdade, o mais só era ele.

* * *

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Despertara com a urgência de um grito entalando-lhe a garganta.

Tossiu secamente e lacrimejou, devido ao ímpeto empregado.

Desanuviou a visão ao limpar as lágrimas e concentrou-se no meio em que estava, estirada no chão.

Era a mesma casa que entrara antes de apagar. Somente que a diferença era notável até para um míope de elevado grau.

Os móveis apesar de poucos e simples estavam a brilhar, exalando comodidade e asseio, além de um perfume discreto de lavanda.

Uma moça de porte esbelto e cabelos revoltos, cantarolava enquanto rumava de um lado para o outro da organizada cozinha.

Organizada entre aspas, pois a bagunça em louças e panelas, embora expirasse um doce cheiro de bolo de cenoura, estava empilhada descuidadosamente na pia e balcão e, Lily não acreditava que alguém poderia fazer aquilo sem que o resultado fosse o tombo do monte. Contudo, a alegria e o aroma delicioso e forte que passeava pelo lar a partir do forno, tendo como trilha sonora a voz harmoniosa da jovem, proporcionava o esquecimento da confusão que estavam o balcão e a pia.

Aproximando-se, Evans reconheceu Nimphadora. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa!

A que já conhecera não passava de um fantasma, uma sombra de vida.

Perdida em constatar que aquela diante de si era corretamente Tonks, Lily tomou um susto quando braços fortes e masculinos envolveram a adolescente-cozinheira, a rodopiando em suspenso.

As gargalhadas sufocaram o pavor que renascia na espectadora, e o gritinho de Nimphadora foi esquecido absolutamente quando os braços mostraram-se pertencentes a Remus.

Desta vez, aparentando claramente a idade que possuía, ele beijava o máximo que podia de cada pedacinho do rosto de sua amada, com esta a gracejar tentando impedi-lo.

- Chegaste mais cedo! Descobriste minha surpresa! - bateu-lhe desapontada no ombro e começando a desamarrar o avental da cintura.

- Desde quando ter que arrumar tua bagunça é uma surpresa? - ele devolveu irônico e cessando os ensaios apaixonados.

Nimphadora aumentou a intensidade e número de tapas, com Lupin tentando escapar e defender-se com almofadas e correndo pela casa.

- Que bagunça? - ela o ameaçou com uma colher de pau.

- Nenhuma! Nenhuma! Nenhuma! - negou rapidamente, que por pouco não atropelara-se em suas próprias palavras.

- Muito bom senhor Lupin – assentiu com pose de professora conservadora e retornou para a cozinha com ele em seu encalço, mas mantendo uma distância segura.

- Cozinhando o que? - indagou após aspirar com gula, de cima do fogão.

- O **MEU** almoço, já que estragaste a tua surpresa – respondeu maldosamente, o afastando para longe do fogão e consequentemente, da comida.

- Mas Nimphadora...

- Nimphadora é a tua respeitada e digna vovózinha! - ela cortou-lhe raivosamente e com os dedos em riste apontados perigosamente para as frágeis órbitas de Lupin, que aferrou sua risada ao interior de sua própria garganta no mesmo momento (com receio de ter seus olhos furados) até ficar com a face mais rubra que um tomate maduro.

- Estou com fome – choramingou coagido quando ela lhe deu as costas, indiferente à primária vontade incontrolável dele de rir.

- Pois fique com fome – deu o ultimato não tocada pelo teatro dele e arrumando a mesa para o almoço.

- Arrumo a louça e me dás a comida, acertado? - propôs ao seu lado ajudando-lhe a por as talheres e pratos.

Tonks o analisou com um dos olhos fechados e as mãos na cintura delgada.

- Sim, mas não tens direito a repetir – decidiu tomando-lhe o garfo, que Remus esquecera de colocar na mesa diante da mesquinhez com que fora tratado pela própria amada.

- Não podes estar a falar sério... - pronunciou assombrado – Já viste o tamanho daquela pilha de panelas?! - apontou incrédulo para a torre de louças que ameaçava cair a qualquer hora.

- Já – deu de ombros – Já viste o que tem no forno? - assomou com um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Venceste – admitiu derrotado e começou a lavar a louça cabisbaixo.

Satisfeita pela vitória, ela apoiou-se no batente do balcão admirando um dos pratos que estavam guardados e propositalmente, o largou. O objeto espatifou-se no chão.

- Ops... Caiu – falou com uma expressão sarcástica e que explicitava que ela não estava nem um nanômetro arrependida e que fizera de propósito.

O que uma surpresa estragada que fora preparada por uma mulher com carinho, era capaz de fazer...

Lupin balançou a cabeça loira pesadamente e resmungou, em seguida encarou contrariado a jovem mais nova que ele.

Lily repreendeu uma risadinha.

- Podes deixar, eu limpo – estava começando a ficar aborrecido e passou a ignorar os vários "ops" e "caiu" que ela soltava cada vez que provocava a quebra de um prato.

- Espero que ao menos tenhas pensado que terás que comer num prato. Ou comerás com as mãos? - interpelou antes que fosse mais um.

Os olhos dela não passaram de fendas.

- Chega! - ele berrou e com as mãos espumantes devido o sabão a prender Tonks resolutamente, enquanto esta o olhava surpresa – Vou ensinar-te como uma noiva deve comportar-se! - a agarrou pelos pulsos e a atirou sobre o sofá, fingindo violência quando tudo que fazia era com esmerado cuidado, a cobrindo de beijos.

Sem opor resistência, Tonks se entregara ao sentimento e emergência dos beijos e abraços de seu noivo, também cedendo ao que tinha dentro de si.

- Sorte tua ter um noivo que não se importa em comer na panela... - murmurou ele, depois de ter recuperado o fôlego, com a atenção ainda aprisionada nos lábios rosados e altamente convidativos da adolescente que continha debaixo de si, com paixão e amor.

Tonks sorriu, estreitando-o entre seus braços cor de mármore ao redor do pescoço paradoxalmente bronzeado de seu amor, o incitando a repetir as carícias. A resolução em obrigá-lo a passar fome apagada no recôndito de sua mente.

O momento íntimo entre o casal foi interrompido diante de uma Lily com rosto em chamas e que tentava a todo custo se tornar surda perante os murmúrios de prazer de outrem.

E a batida na porta impediu que a ruiva virasse um foguetinho. Aquela se dava como se fosse um código, num batuque cômico.

- É o Sirius – levantou-se instantaneamente e Tonks disfarçou um desapontamento.

Evans a achou muito _apressadinha_ e _adiantadinha_ para o seu tempo...

Mal abrira a porta e Black estrangulava o amigo num abraço de urso, já que cachorros não abraçam...

- Esqueceste dos amigos **noivinho**? - o tom era puramente jocoso e jovial, a felicidade de um em relação ao outro estava estampada em ambos os rostos.

Entretanto, Lily viu mais que isso. Revirando os olhos, ela constatou que Sirius tinha o incomodo hábito de sair apelidando as pessoas a torto e a direito.

- O cachorro é realmente o melhor amigo do homem, mas não devias me cobrar – retrucou marotamente Lupin, recebendo um pedala como réplica.

- Respeito rapá! - e os dois gargalharam.

Black se sobrepondo inigualavelmente e Evans espantou-se com o fato de não ter ficado tonta, a risada do rapaz era normal (apesar de parecer um latido, mas um latido é algo que existe dentro dos padrões regulares), o oposto do que ocorrera quando se deparara com ele no castelo.

- Tonks... Querida sobrinha! (**N/A**: axu q ela era prima de segundo grau... Mas vai sobrinha, eh mais bonitinhu n.n) - Sirius desviou seu olhar para a adolescente que fez uma careta enquanto ele lhe apertava num abraço igualmente sufocante que nem o de Lupin.

Parecia que ela também não gostava do jeito que era tratada por Sirius, concluiu Lily asseguradamente e sentindo estima pela outra, pensavam semelhantemente.

- Essas crianças crescem tão rápido hoje em dia... - acrescentou à guisa de reflexão.

O aborrecimento franziu a testa da jovem, como se Sirius fosse tão mais velho assim, e Lupin tratou de meter um assunto no meio da conversa.

- Mas o que te trouxe aqui Pads? Estamos em folga de Hoggy, pensei que estarias junto com Prongs desfrutando da gloriosa cidade dos famosos: Hollywitch - disse compenetrado.

- E estava meu caro. Porém, eu e James... - fez uma pausa com as feições se agravando, cada vez mais sérias e Lily prendeu a respiração para ouvir com maior presteza o que ele diria, ao captar a menção a James, ou melhor, ao literalmente ouvir o nome do maroto - ...chegamos a conclusão de que é hora de fazermos algo...

Algo o que?, perguntou-se Lily perdida naquele diálogo empestado de mistérios e reticências. Com mais dúvidas e pontos de interrogação na cabeça do que quando desconhecia completamente a existência dos marotos, Lily sentou no sofá ao lado de Tonks, esforçando-se para entender o motivo da provável invasão ao lar do casal, tudo agora estava arrumado e encoberto por uma atmosfera excitantemente feliz... Como se nada tivesse acontecido??

A não ser que..., e a boca de Lily entreabriu-se diante da possibilidade de resposta. A não ser que estivesse voltando no tempo!, tipo: o que presenciava agora ocorreu antes do que presenciara primeiramente.

Entusiasmada por se achar menos perdida nas memórias que vivenciava, voltou seu interesse para os três jovens que estavam ao seu redor na confortável saleta. Eram mais velhos do que ela alguns anos talvez, se não fossem da mesma idade.

- Precisamos do teu apoio Moony – Sirius pôs a mão num dos ombros de Lupin com o olhar firme, sem desviá-lo.

O outro assentiu, honrosamente.

- Poderão contar comigo.

- Aconselho a casarem-se logo – retorquiu soltando a risada rouca e próxima a uma latido, preenchendo o ambiente com descontração novamente.

- E tu, que arranjes um amor! - rebateu Lupin seguindo o amigo até a saída.

- Sirius Black ama a todas e todas amam Sirius Black – disse com um sorriso safado (mas nem por isso deixando de ser charmoso na opinião de algumas...) e piscando para Tonks, retornou para a rua não presenciando o revirar de olhos da garota visível e o da invisível.

- Onde estávamos? - interrogou Lupin para a noiva com um fulgor excepcional nos olhos azuis sempre inocentes e bondosos, mas agora continham uma pincelada de malícia fazendo a ruiva se sentir mais do que intrusa, estava sentindo um calor incomodo nas bochechas.

Lily já estava se praguejando por não ter mais Blacks para impedirem indecências pornográficas de acontecerem, quando um outro Remus postou-se à sua direita.

- Ufa! Pensei que seria abandonada aqui até o resto de meus dias mortais! - desabafou, aumentando o sorriso no rosto do maroto.

- Não ficaste assustada? - interrogou educada e gentilmente a ela, se referindo ao momento em que o casebre dele e de Tonks fora invadido.

- Não, não – Lily evitou pensar em palavras como: "indecências" e "pornográficas" – Arrisco dizer que tô começando a compreender – disse solicita.

- Onde está Tonks agora? - era incrível como não conseguia refrear suas perguntas, estava se sentindo uma fofoqueira indiscreta e bisbilhoteira, mal um pensamento surgia em sua mente e ele aflorava por sua boca antes que notasse.

Era estranho... Perto de Remus, as coisas aconteciam dessa forma, sempre.

- Morta – o sorriso dele pertencia a um passado longínquo.

- Desculpe...

- Isso foi há muito tempo, não precisas desculpar-te – e fitou Lily, se arraigando no presente em vez do doloroso passado.

- Uhum... - murmurou sem saber o que dizer e com os pensamentos agrupados em torno de James, porém sem ter uma pergunta na ponta da língua desta vez, pois sua mente estava embaralhada e confusa em volta do maroto de cabelos arrepiados, o que provavelmente justificava a confusão, não, o que com toda a certeza justificava a confusão.

E Remus permaneceu a encará-la, com o sorriso adquirindo proporções sábias, se é que pode se dizer que existe um sorriso sábio, mas se existisse um ele pertenceria a Remus, talvez a sabedoria remetesse ao fato de que o rapaz parecia simplesmente saber o que se passava na cabeça de Lily, por isso o emprego do adjetivo sábio.

- Venha, existe algo que ainda desejo mostrar-te, **pequena –** adicionou o apelido tão delicadamente que quase ela não percebera.

- Hey! - reclamou o ladeando e acompanhando seu ritmo na caminhada.

- Há tempos não vinha aqui... - ele comentou com certo saudosismo, poderiam arriscar a dizer, por mais que não fosse possível ter certeza.

- Você a amava... - escapuliu mais uma vez e envergonhada, Lily tapou a boca, não suportava agir assim como estava agindo.

- Muito – ele não aparentou incomodar-se – Mas reconheço a minha dor e ela me reconhece, somos parceiros nesta infindável jornada... - e se virando para Evans, continuou com sagacidade - Não existe melhor maneira de lidar com minha tolice do que reconhecer sua existência.

- Lupin, gostaria de saber o que Black quis dizer lá na sala – ela gesticulou na direção de onde imaginava estar a moradia do casal, após permitir que as palavras profundas dele fossem entendidas pelo cérebro tacanho dela.

Remus ainda se permitiu ficar a admirar a Hogsmead da visão, pois não tinha como revê-la, ela pertencia ao passado, estava acorrentada a ele, assim como este estava acorrentado ao fado de ocorrer somente uma vez.

- Oh meu Deus...! - Lily não conseguiu reprimir sua exclamação – Vocês não podem ir ao vilarejo! - ela estava horrorizada e Lupin a encarou sem permitir que suas emoções fossem lidas ou decifradas.

Então ele riu, e o efeito de sua risada era dopante, dissemelhante do produzido pela risada de Black.

- Claro que podemos Lily – ela agradeceu por ele ter voltado a chamá-la pelo nome, e não por aquele apelido que Black lhe colocara só para atazanar-lhe a vida.

- Você me deu um susto me encarando daquele jeito – ela suspirou aliviada e logo em seguida lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

- Lily – ele tocou o ombro dela como James e Sirius já fizeram, mas a sensação era muito distinta, o toque se aproximava ao de uma pluma – Não é obrigada a permanecer aqui, entre nós, vendo tudo isto – ele aguardava que a prudência dela conseguisse interpretar as ondas sonoras que ele emitia emolduradas em frases hipnóticas.

- É melhor para ti que vás – insistiu visualizando a testa dela franzir em demonstração de contrariedade.

Ela pelo jeito, não desistiria daquilo só porque ele lhe pedira para fazer.

Garota teimosa...

- Não sou uma boneca Remus – ela optou por usar o nome do batismo dele assim como ele fizera uso do dela – Você pensa que só vocês têm histórias tristes e trágicas a relatar? O mundo não é mais o mesmo, nós mulheres não somos mais as mesmas... - ela sorriu tristemente reconhecendo a verdade e o peso desta em suas frases.

Lupin voltou a fechar os olhos, se assemelhando a um anjo sem asas e auréola. Todavia, de beleza e tranquilidade pertencentes a seres divinos, tão divinos que só poderiam ser amaldiçoados.

Seu rosto e gestos estavam em paz, e transmitiam paz. Uma paz que invadia os próximos sem pedir licensa. Antes de Lily ser tomada, ela podia jurar que entreviu um sorriso discreto surgir timidamente nos lábios finos do rapaz e um sussurro indistinto e cálido, como um mergulho numa tina de água morna, alcançar-lhe os ouvidos tendo como origem Remus:

- Não te preocupes Lily...

E como ela gostaria de se apegar a isso, e como!

* * *

- É sempre assim! - bufou Lily espanando suas roupas e sentindo uma dor pestinha no traseiro devido a queda, que por sinal não sabia como ocorrera – Eles fecham os olhos ou, abrem os olhos! – reclamava do meio utilizado por Remus e James, respectivamente, para que ela visse o passado e terminava por machucá-la de algum jeito.

- Uma reclamona, veja só Moony – Sirius prorrompeu o monólogo da ruiva a fazendo pular de susto, depois acometeu-lhe a famigerada tontura que a voz dele lhe causava, rotineiramente.

Contrariamente ao mais alto, Remus se aproximou de Lily para certificar-se acerca do bem estar dela.

- Disse-te para não te preocupares – ratificou e ela anuiu, mil vezes mais calma.

- É pequena – intrometeu-se Black furando o balão que o outro tão trabalhosamente enchera e desafiando Lily a reclamar de novo, porém por outra razão: o apelido que ele insistia em apregoar a ela – Não te preocupes – ignorou explicitamente o olhar de alerta de Remus para parar – O hematoma se encontra num lugar não exposto, a não ser que...

- Vamos Lily, caso contrário não entenderás lhufas do que se passa – cortou Lupin guiando Evans para o sentido oposto de onde estava Black.

Ela ainda conseguiu dirigir um olhar carregado de violência e intentos vingativos para o maroto brincalhão, que dizia com todas as letras: "te pego na saída", o que provocou mais uma risada nele.

- Onde estamos Remus? Parece uma espécie de galpão... - concluiu ela, ouvindo não só seus passos como suas frases ecoarem pelo ambiente espaçoso e aparentemente vazio.

- É. Lily, espero que tu entendas que o que verás já aconteceu, não podes fazer nada sobre, é só uma visão – ele a fitou compenetrado.

- Okay, relaxa doido – ela acenou em positivo com os polegares e diante da expressão conturbada dele - É uma gíria.

- É sério pequena – reafirmou Black que até então não fora visto por Lily – Nem para alguém como eu, seria possível sair te carregando daqui, minhas costas não aguentariam – zombou e recebeu língua de Lily.

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

Um berro feminino rompeu o clima descontraído entre o trio e Evans sentiu uma corrente enregelante percorrer-lhe da espinha à raiz dos cabelos.

Os gritos se tornaram mais discerníveis, assim como a sua modulação também: ora menos longos, ora mais agudos.

Pessoas encapuzadas de verde musgo se dispersavam pelos corredores imundos, outras gargalhavam sombriamente ao captar os clamores de desespero advindos da sala adiante. Lily involuntariamente segurou-se no braço de Remus, este pareceu não perceber.

Os espectadores transporam a imensa porta de ferro enferrujada e deslizante, para se depararem com uma jovem atirada ao piso rústico, com os cabelos em desalinho assim como seus trajes. Negando a falsa idéia de que estaria desmaiada, ela urrou em sofrimento quando foi chutada no ventre para mostrar os rosto.

Este desfigurado, e horrorosamente tingido do roxo ao verde apático. Lily se sentiu literalmente pequena ao reclamar da queda que sofrera.

_Maybe we'll turn all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Um homem, que no primeiro momento parecia uma cobra albina de veias saltadas por toda a face em azul escuro, na opinião de Lilían, desceu de seu trono e observou a jovem se contorcer aos seus pés e pedir por clemência quase sem voz e sem forças.

Ele a levantou pelos cabelos tão friamente que Lily quis fugir dali e salvar sua vida, não importava quem ficasse para trás, não importava se isso não fosse o correto, se fosse puro e rude egoísmo de sua parte.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

- Sabes quem é o responsável por tua miséria? - ele falava com proporções tão vis quanto uma víbora, caso o animal falasse, o faria, seus olhos eram vermelhos como se tivessem sua vivacidade alimentada no sangue da prisioneira.

A mulher chorou com medo e esganiçando sua exclamação até evidenciar os vasos sangüíneos de seu pescoço delgado, e agora maculado com o estrangulamento cometido por alguns dos ocupantes do estabelecimento (que se deliciavam mais do que os que estavam fora, a crueldade neles era tão sólida que oprimia Lily, já não segura unicamente por Remus como por Sirius).

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

- Tonks... - murmurou Remus multiplicando o horror de Lily ao reconhecer a garota que era torturada a frente deles.

- O responsável por tua miséria é Remus Lupin!! - berrou o homem-cobra maltratando ainda mais Nimphadora, se é que era possível, enquanto o que deviam ser suas orbes riam sadicamente da adolescente em suas mãos.

O grito e choro de Tonks se fundiu ao de Lily.

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

- Prongs vai querer o nosso couro... - Peter fitava preocupado a ruiva a descansar no sofá improvisado pelos dois amigos.

- Disse a ela para ir embora – manifestou-se Remus e indiretamente concordando com o que Pettigrew dissera.

- Ainda é do Prongs que estamos a falar, seu bando de maricas! Além do que, devemos nos preocupar com Lily, em vez de temer o poderoso chifrudo Prongs – censurou Sirius mostrando sua vertente de maroto antes de tudo.

Lily riu discretamente com o apelido destinado a James, afinal nunca o imaginara como o poderoso chifrudo. E seu bom humor não se devia somente a piadinha interna, mas também porque Sirius utilizara o primeiro nome dela e não aquele apelido patético.

- Estás bem Lily? - Lupin a cobriu de cuidados comedidos quando notou que ela despertara.

- Oh sim, obrigada – agradeceu a delicadeza com que era tratada e acrescentou, tentando esboçar um sorriso, entretanto, conseguindo como resultado, algo mais próximo de uma careta azeda – Devo desculpas a vocês, sou uma idiota e fraca que... - ela não completou o que disse, afim de se manter com o rosto seco.

- Okay, relaxa doida – continuou Black, sinalizando positivamente com os polegares como Lily fizera e descontraindo o ambiente, ele aprendia rápido – Terás que me arranjar um médico, pois minhas costas estão a me matar – apontou para a coluna e acabou ganhando um tapa no braço (dado por Lily), a qual se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo ato impensado, afinal tinha a sensação de ter batido num bloco de gelo.

- Queres alguma coisa para comer, beber...? - interpelou Peter mais aliviado ao presenciar que a moça estava bem.

- Não, obrigada Peter – ela sorriu-lhe verdadeiramente.

- Depois voltaremos pequena – despediu-se Sirius junto com Peter.

- Ele voltou a me chamar de pequena – Lily cerrou as orbes, igualmente os punhos e os dentes.

- Mas tu és **pequena** – afirmou Remus e Lily acirrou as pálpebras mais ainda e ele, disfarçou a gafe assobiando, mas se delatando com as contorções faciais que fazia para conter sua risada.

Parecia o velho Remus de quando brincava com Tonks, associou Lily também sorrindo.

- Quem eram eles Remus?

- Por hora não posso dizer-te, tudo a seu tempo Lily. Peço-te um único esforço a mais – ele a fitou tão gentilmente que era improvável ela dizer-lhe não.

- Claro Remus, você pode me pedir o que quiser – ela respondeu por mais que seu olhar já tivesse dito sim.

- Guarde isto para James, ele que desfazer-se-á em tuas mãos – diante da observação Lily enrubesceu e virou o rosto para que Remus não visse.

- Quando Tonks foi torturada, ficou desaparecida por três dias – uma brisa embalou os cabelos acastanhados dele e os acaju dela - Seus pais me ameaçaram, mas não puderam comprovar nada. E quando ela voltou, estava aparentemente saudável – Lupin encarou Lilían com um raio de culpa no rosto imortal - Eles curaram seu corpo para nos tranquilizar no primeiro momento, quando haviam destruído sua alma, descobrimos mais tarde. Tarde demais para haver volta...

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

- E foi aí que comecei a ver o seu passado? - perguntou.

- Sim, Lily... - ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e ela, se sentiu mais tranquila do que um dia já se sentira – Peço-te, vás embora, não sabes no que estás te envolvendo com, por favor. Lily, tu sabes que não mentiria para ti – ele suplicou com determinação a infiltrar na sua postura usualmente afável.

- Remus, não há o que temer aqui para mim, olhe pra você! - ela abriu o sorriso mais espontâneo que possuía petrificando o rapaz, e o paralisou mais ainda quando o abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigada por tudo, mas acho que o _poderoso chifrudo Prongs_ não ficaria contente se você não me mostrasse a última memória, né? - ela continuou e depois de um silêncio de pura reflexão dele, ele também sorriu para ela.

- Claro **pequena**.

- Affes!, té você Remus? - ela tentava amuá-lo por arrependimento fingindo desapontamento.

* * *

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

- Quantas vezes, quantas vezes irei precisar dizer-te que te amo! Quantas! Me diga! Me dê um sinal! - Remus sussurrava, com os soluços entrecortados de sua própria garganta a invadir e separar suas frases desesperadas dirigidas a Tonks, cujo pescoço estava rubro e envolto por uma corda grosseira.

A jovem balançava ao ritmo do choro de seu noivo, escorada ao peito deste e tendo o seu rosto molhado pelas próprias lágrimas e as dele.

- Se eu pudesse ter tomado teu lugar... Se eu... Se... - ele murmurava beirando o delírio, com as súplicas a morrer e encurtar-se a cada pronúncia.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

Remus se encolhia e apertava Nimphadora consigo, como se isso impedisse que mais tentativas de suicídio futuras ocorressem.

- Tudo terminará bem, eu prometo... - enlaçou seus braços ao redor dela.

E foi neste exato momento que Tonks retomou o controle sobre seu corpo, estendendo suas magrelas mãos em direção ao rosto de seu amado.

Lupin ficou estático, não crendo que enfim ela estava reagindo, esboçando uma vontade de viver. Doce engano.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

- Me desculpe... - ela balbuciou, ainda acariciando-lhe a face – Me desculpe...

Pode-se dizer que certas coisas quando têm que acontecer, não importa o quanto tentamos impedi-las. Pois este pensamento se aplica aqui, não importava quanto Remus se esmerasse para convencer e inabilitar as investidas de Nimphadora, não importava o quanto seu amor fosse imenso, não importava o quanto sua causa fosse justa e correta. E ele aprendeu isso da pior forma permitida.

Antes que ela realizasse o enforcamento, Remus arrombara a porta através do estilhaçamento da janela, pois a chave de casa não estava consigo. O vidro partido estava aos pés do casal, e foi com um caco que Tonks cessou sua vida.

As palavras ainda ecoavam pelo aposento, somadas a outras não ditas, não percebidas, não ouvidas, e ignoradas, desprezadas desde o começo.

_Me desculpe por não ser forte o suficiente... Me desculpe..._

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

**N/A: Comecei pelo Remytho, este cap deo trabalho! Um mês, eh sério, enqt fazia os anteriores c facilidade fazia este tb, ou melhor, batia c a minha kbça na parede --'' A Tonks aq eh beim mais velha do q a titia JK criou, mas eo n ia colocar otra mocréia p pegar o lugar da Tonks, n msm! **

**Eo sei q mts perguntas n foram respondidas, mas n dah p responder tds de uma soh veiz. Vamos devagar e cte ;D Os próxs caps serão tão grandes qnt esse (Jaque qse morrendo por consumo exacerbado de neurônios) **

**Pois então, devido a td isso (se lembrem, qse 30 dias p escrever esta coisinha acima aih), a postagem n dah p ser mais semanal --'' N eh hiatus, bloqueio eh a última coisa q preciso na minha vida --'' Soh um pokitu mais de tmpo, p n sair uma bagaceira o cap, mas reviews podem acelerar (ô se podem!) o processo ;D **

**Eo sei, eo sei, pois tb v6 merecem o melhor ;D  
**

**teh e reviews seos malvados! Se n coloco essa coisa em hiatus msm ù.ú**

**PS: Never too late by 3 days grace**

**PS2: Próx cap terah como trilha sonora It's all over, qm serah o infeliz q terah a sua história deturpada pela doente da Jaque? x3  
**


	9. It's all over

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a Breninho e Marcelo, não importa onde vocês estejam meninos, suas famílias, amigos e a uepa não serão mais o mesmos, mas desejamos que vocês sigam seus caminhos em paz.

Marcaram as nossas vidas e não restaram dúvidas quanto aos esplêndidos colegas e profissionais que vocês seriam, além das magnificas pessoas que vocês eram.

Deixaram saudades...

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

Remus se encolhia e apertava Nimphadora consigo, como se isso impedisse que mais tentativas de suicídio futuras ocorressem.

- Tudo terminará bem, eu prometo... - enlaçou seus braços ao redor dela.

E foi neste exato momento que Tonks retomou o controle sobre seu corpo, estendendo suas magrelas mãos em direção ao rosto de seu amado.

Lupin ficou estático, não crendo que enfim ela estava reagindo, esboçando uma vontade de viver. Doce engano.

- Me desculpe... - ela balbuciou, ainda acariciando-lhe a face – Me desculpe...

Pode-se dizer que certas coisas quando têm que acontecer, não importa o quanto tentamos impedi-las. Pois este pensamento se aplica aqui, não importava quanto Remus se esmerasse para convencer e inabilitar as investidas de Nimphadora, não importava o quanto seu amor fosse imenso, não importava o quanto sua causa fosse justa e correta. E ele aprendeu isso da pior forma permitida.

Antes que ela realizasse o enforcamento, Remus arrombara a porta através do estilhaçamento da janela, pois a chave de casa não estava consigo. O vidro partido estava aos pés do casal, e foi com um caco que Tonks cessou sua vida.

As palavras ainda ecoavam pelo aposento, somadas a outras não ditas, não percebidas, não ouvidas, e ignoradas, desprezadas desde o começo.

_Me desculpe por não ser forte o suficiente... Me desculpe..._

* * *

**It's all over**

- Filha! - a senhora Potter ouviu o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas, como se essa pessoa cumprisse seu intento numa cadência ritmada e lenta, devido estafa ou preguiça.

Entretanto, não era por nenhum dos dois motivos que Lílian percorria os degraus.

A história de Remus se abatera sobre ela como uma revoada de abutres, comendo toda sua felicidade, abandonando a carcaça de uma tristeza que ela teria que conviver com.

Para se proteger, ela regredia a um estado infantil de negação, jogando tudo para o inconsciente. Porém, nem esse mecanismo de defesa era eficiente, por mais que fosse empregado várias vezes, pois em igual número de vezes, as imagens submergiam no consciente, dolorosas e angustiantes.

- Lily? - o tom de Rose mudou sincronicamente com a assimilação de sua mente quanto a aparência de sua caçulinha, tanto sua mente quanto sua percepção de mãe.

Devido a proteção que toda figura materna inspira (principalmente as exemplares), a ruiva se atirou nos braços da matriarca, chorando como gostaria de ter chorado desde o inicio daqueles encontros funestos.

- Xiii... Mamãe tá aqui... Xiii... - afagou as madeixas de sua amada prole – Chore meu bêbe, chore... - a estreitou em seus braços de mãe, provendo o conforto que somente as mães são capazes de prover.

* * *

Devidamente banhada e aconchegada debaixo de seus desejados cobertores de lã quentinhos, Lily dormiu, embalada pelo carinho de sua mãe, cuja voz cantava uma música lenta e inspiradora dos mais leves e alegres sonhos.

Então Evans sonhou.

Sonhou que estava num piquenique, com o clima ameno e aprazível beijando-lhe o rosto. No fim da tarde, com o pôr-do-sol a dourar-lhe como uma jóia preciosa assim como a grama alta, parecendo fios de ouro embalados pela brisa, que a cercava a distância.

A clareira provia uma visão limitada, mas não causava uma sensação de claustrofobia. Do contrário, transmitia segurança.

A toalha típica em xadrez, era enorme e retangular. Os alimentos e guloseimas estavam sobre e variavam, desde frios a bolos e sucos.

O ambiente era amigável. E um por um de seus companheiros entravam em seu foco visual: Gladys, Veronica, Mark, Eme, Frank, Alice e Amos.

Todos estavam animados, inclusive Lily em um macaquinho jeans e de tranças.

Todos lhe sorriam e ela lhes sorria em resposta.

Sentindo uma sede repentina e intragável, que aparentava não pertencer aquele paraíso, ela estendeu a mão para se servir do suco. Então, Gladys a impediu, dirigindo um olhar da mais profunda aversão para a ruiva, Verônica afastou a jarra para mais longe de Lily ainda, Mark segurou o outro pulso de Lily quando esta esticou a mão livre em direção ao suco refrescante e Emelina cruzou os braços proferindo frases de apoio aos três que continham Evans.

Esta procurou exasperada por Frank e Alice, os quais cochichavam entre si, pausando para fitar a ruiva com um sorriso maquiavélico e sombras perpassando-lhes o olhar. Diante disso, Lily começou a chorar, sua garganta doía e fechava-se ameaçando sua voz de ser liberta. A constatação do fato que ocorria com seu organismo só chateou mais a garota, sempre acabava chorando, não resolvia nada, somente chorava...

E perante si, alguém se prostrou. A pessoa era alta e tornava impossível Lily ver-lhe o rosto, porque estava sentada e de olhos nublados pelas lágrimas prestes a cair. Seus amigos se afastaram dela e do estranho que os encarava.

Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ela levantou-se e seu coração ribombou como se almejasse ser ouvido pelo mundo todo.

Era James.

Que nunca estivera com a aparência tão bela, ele, mais do que resplandecia, emanava uma aura que o circulava como um imã. Somente ele poderia possuir tal capacidade de confluir aquele halo de magnificência para si. Desta vez trajava um sobretudo simples, que lhe adornava o corpo como se acariciasse com ímpetos de proteção a sua pele de veludo.

Era penoso desviar os olhos dele.

Amos despontou do grupo, que fitavam apavorados e com maior aversão ainda a James, com o vidro contendo o líquido, que Lily tanto queria, em mãos. Sinalizou que o atiraria contra o chão caso James se aproximasse, e desta vez Evans sentiu seu coração apertar-se, não podia deixar que Amos fizesse isso, não podia...

Voltou a chorar e perguntar por que eles estavam fazendo isso, buscou se mexer e não conseguiu, Potter a cingia num ato de proteção, seus braços calorosos, diferente do frio que sempre sentia a emanar dele, Lily quase permitiu-se embalar.

Nessa confusão delirante, as faces de Amos se contorceram com mágoa e desprazer, e Mark soltou um grunhido baixo e sussurrante. E antes que Lily se desse conta, ambos os garotos incentivaram a queda da jarra.

A aproximação a qual Diggory se referia não era em relação à jarra, mas sim a Lily. A própria entendeu tarde demais.

Cerrou seus olhos e James murmurou algo ininteligível em seu ouvido. E no segundo seguinte não estava mais ali, não estava mais com ela. O líquido respingou instantaneamente no rosto de todos contradizendo a gravidade e Lilían escorregou a ponta da língua pelos lábios, na ânsia de sentir o gosto da bebida.

Assustou-se.

O sabor ferruginoso alertou-lhe a consciência de que aquilo não era suco.

Era sangue.

* * *

Suando exacerbadamente, ela despertou.

Sonho demente...

Deslizou as mãos pelo rosto e colo, as encharcando com sua transpiração. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira. Ainda eram duas horas da madrugada.

Sonorizando algo semelhante a um suspiro, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

- AA... - não conseguiu completar o grito de susto, pois Peter foi ágil para calar-lhe o berro, evitando encrencas.

- Sou eu Lily, Peter – anunciou tentando tranquilizá-la – Não faças escândalo... - avisou afastando sua mão da boca da garota.

- O que você tá fazendo no meu banheiro?! - não manteve o volume sussurrante que ele usava, como precaução.

- O que _tu_ fazes no banheiro? - ele devolveu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em confusão e ironia, afinal o que as pessoas poderiam fazer num banheiro?

- Espertinho, fiz a pergunta primeiro. Além do que, o banheiro é **meu** – frisou a última palavra e pegou sua escova de cabelo.

- Não posso vir visitar-te? Não dava para bater e aguardar-te à porta... - justificou-se a acompanhando para o aposento principal – E James duplicaria a minha maldição se eu entrasse no teu quarto sem anunciar-me antecipadamente – acrescentou a guisa de reflexões e provocando um desfile de estilos musicais protagonizados pelo coração de Lily, ela já estava se acostumando com o fato de ter um pop star dentro do peito acordado toda vez que uma singela alusão a Potter era feita a qualquer um de seus sentidos.

- Ele que pôs a maldição?? - retrucou apavorada quando a razão pode retomar o controle de seu corpo.

Pettigrew riu como um ratinho, incitando Lily a também rir. A risada dele era engraçada.

- Não, uso disso para ilustrar que não devo contrariá-lo. James é indulgente, mas quando quer... É amedrontador – ele sacudiu o ombros como se um arrepio os tivessem percorrido.

Lily repetiu o gesto dele involuntariamente.

- James: indulgente? - indagou cética, porque a característica "amedrontador" não restava dúvidas para ela que se aplicava perfeitamente ao maroto.

- É porque não sabes ainda – ele deu um tapa na própria testa e ela o fitou atentamente, se curvando para a frente com presteza – A causa de nossa perdição... - ele pausou para se aprumar na poltrona em que estava sentado e encarou Lily com culpa no rosto um pouco infantil, se assemelhando com um roedor pela forma que torceu rapidamente os beiços - ...foi minha traição.

A escova caiu no chão e a garota, se pudesse, teria saltado os olhos para fora de suas órbitas.

Ele esperou xingamentos que não vieram com o transcorrer dos minutos, aos poucos a ruiva ia se adaptando ao fato e Peter, ia relaxando.

Relaxando?, o maroto alarmou-se.

- Mas não vim aqui pra isso – assustou-se internamente com os sentimentos que Lily despertava em si, ficou de pé bruscamente e começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro como se fosse um animal enjaulado.

- Hm... Hm... Ah... - estancou repentinamente soltando mais um murmúrio, sendo este de impaciência e frustração adversamente dos anteriores e, voltou seus olhos para o teto.

- Pete...? Pete...? - Lily estava preocupada com a pose imóvel dele, se aproximou devido a ausência de respostas e o cutucou brandamente.

- Ic – ele reabriu as orbes e movimentou a cabeça lentamente, Evans escutou vozes entrecortadas e indistintas a cortar-lhe os ouvidos, a assustando.

Pettigrew a encarou certeiramente ao volver sua cabeça da direção do forro.

- Lily, eu vim aqui apagar tuas memórias – a empatia que havia sido construída entre os dois, detonada há anos luz de distância.

Ela o observou em choque, não era o mesmo Peter que encontrara no seu banheiro e que a deixara de ver como um prato de comida ou que chegara a vê-la como um, durante certo tempo. Era divergente de ambos os perfis que ele adotara para com ela, era estarrecedor.

Aumentou os metros que os separavam, suas pernas com vontade própria para que não perdesse suas memórias.

- Um consenso, estás botando a todos nós em risco, já foi árduo deflagrar aquela louca de abrir um laboratório de pesquisa paranormal no castelo.

- Que louca? A mãe do Amos?? - a histeria principiava seu crescimento dentro de Lily, e esta não podia fazer nada para impedir.

Será que deveria ficar feliz somente por não ser morta e sim, ter sua vida poupada a troco de suas memórias? Não estaria insultando Amos e Selena (a mãe dele) ao preterir sua vida às memórias?

Por mais que seu instinto de sobrevivência a empurrasse ao encontro de Pettigrew, a parte insanamente suicida lhe dizia para lutar, fugir dele, as memórias lhe pertenciam, eram suas e de mais ninguém, não existia quem possuísse mais direito sobre as mesmas do que ela. E se quisessem tomá-las, tomariam sua vida junto.

Alcançou a janela, não havia para onde escapar, estava acuada.

Não conseguindo conviver com a imagem de Peter estendendo a mão na direção de sua testa, ela apertou os olhos, numa atitude típica e que já a fizera antes quando estava no castelo e igualmente não conseguia conviver com a situação de medo. Todavia, agora um apelo rasgou-lhe a garganta como anteriormente não fizera.

- James!!

Descerrou as orbes ao entender o que sua boca pronunciara, em choque.

Já não estava em seu quarto.

Maldizendo James mentalmente por jogá-la de um lugar para o outro sem pedir licensa, ou ao menos avisá-la, ele era um abusado sem educação!

Além do que, deu a entender que a presença de Pettigrew se deu somente para testar a lealdade dela. Ou seria vergonhosamente o orgulho do Potter, já que foi só chamar-lhe o nome que tudo parou.

- Cafajeste... - sussurrou, praguejando o frio do piso que acometia-lhe os pés descalços.

- Belo pijama – agora o responsável pela sensação enregelante não era o frio que se propagava do chão.

Lily apertou as mãos, como tivesse o intento de fazê-las desaparecerem em si próprias, e virou-se pronta a cuspir acusações quando uma lufada morna abraçou-lhe o rosto e o corpo por inteiro, por igual e simultaneamente.

James estava perto demais.

- Isto é uma esponja trajada com bermudas quadradas? - ele apontou para o desenho na roupa da ruiva, espalhando a partir da ínfima superfície de contato, uma mescla de sensações indescritíveis.

- James... - foi o que sua boca respondeu por vontade própria.

Por acaso todo seu corpo resolvera se rebelar?!

- E tem meu nome? - ele retrucou entre divertido e deliciadamente surpreso.

- Não! - ela fez uma careta pela maneira que estava se comportando, Potter a fitou aguardando uma explicação um pouco confuso – É o Bob Esponja... - ela falou propositalmente em um volume baixo para não se fazer ouvida.

- É o tipo de herói dos dias atuais? - ele estava sorrindo com os olhos e estranhamente, não com os lábios.

Lily tentou dizer que não, mas seria vergonhoso para ela admitir que tinha uma camisola de _cartoon_, não seria? Além do mais, seria engraçado ver James conversando com outra pessoa acreditando que estaria abafando ao dizer que tinha como herói o Bob Esponja.

Não, não era certo, por mais engraçado que lhe parecesse.

- Bem, pra mim ele é – consentiu timidamente e Potter sorriu-lhe, expondo os dentes.

- É... - ela fez seu próprio eco, corroborando suas forças para fixar o rosto dele sem entrar em transe, mas acabava sempre caindo na armadilha dos olhos ou da boca, ainda mais com um sorriso daqueles.

Ah meu Deus...!

Era a primeira vez que ele lhe sorria assim.

Ele se aproximou, sem quebrar a ligação visual. Com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas, Lily assistiu seu movimento natural e descontraído. O sorriso se tornara mais suave, era um meio sorriso torto esbanjando confiança, ele sabia do que era capaz e do que provocava na ruiva a sua frente.

Ainda ciente que capturava não unicamente a atenção dela, o coração também tinha em sua posse, levou as mãos ao cabelo arrepiados.

- Só faltou piscar e convidá-la para sair – Sirius interrompeu o momento do casal, saído do nada e sentando casualmente numa cadeira decrépita ao lado dos dois.

Lilían o olhou atordoada, como se o feitiço de James tivesse acabado de ser quebrado a deixando tonta e aérea, enquanto o maroto de óculos já estava escorado na parede adjacente à cadeira de Black.

- Queres tentar por mim? - propôs sarcástico, mal escondendo a contrariedade que sentia por ter sido atrapalhado.

- Querer eu quero, mas o meu amor por este _corpitho_ fala mais alto – sorriu para Lily e piscou marotamente em seguida.

James fundiu as sobrancelhas no centro de sua testa.

E ela riu da cena que os dois faziam juntos.

- E estavas a nos chamar de maricas! - bradou Remus animadamente para Sirius já ao lado de Lily como se tivesse vindo do nada igual ao companheiro.

Antes que ela se sobressaltasse com sua presença repentina, ele lhe acalmou com seu sorriso afável. Era somente ele, afinal, nada mais.

- É! - concordou Peter no outro lado da ruiva.

Um calor se apossou das vísceras de Evans, dominando os membros e o resto de si. Queimando-lhe como um todo, sem pausas ou cedidas.

Remus a encarou preocupado e James, acercou-se do trio também preocupado, com os sentidos altamente aguçados e atentos ao que Remus ou Lily diriam, ou expressariam de qualquer jeito.

- Lily? - ele chamou por ela, pedindo uma resposta, não importava qual tipo.

E de novo, ele estava rompendo recordes. Pela primeira vez a chamara pelo nome. De um modo tão doce, que lhe proveu a sensação de que o calor reavivou-se em seu interior.

- Tô bem, não se preocupe... - bem terminara de tranquilizá-lo desfaleceu, sendo amparada pelos braços ágeis de James.

Ela ardia em febre, queimando a pele fria dele.

* * *

- Desculpe-me Lily, devo ter sido um monstro contigo – Peter disse quando ela se viu enfim, acordada numa cama de casal de dossel, com um rico aparato de colchas, lençóis, e travesseiros refinados, todo o conjunto na cor branca, o branco dos mais brancos.

- Pareces-te com Prongs – ele continuou não a encarando e também não permitindo que ela falasse, com sua voz embargada.

- Tenho medo Lily, e estou sendo sincero. Falo sobre justiça quando, se esta fosse executada eu não deveria estar aqui, contigo... - e a próxima meia frase proferida não foi quase mais que um suspiro, Lily fez muito esforço para entender - Com eles...

- Mas James foi o primeiro a me acolher de volta, a me aceitar – ele engoliu em seco, apesar de que o tom empregado estivesse mais controlado – A me perdoar...

Lily permaneceu calada, em respeito ao tormento que Pettigrew demonstrava no presente momento. Baixara a cabeça e fitava as próprias mãos a repousarem sobre aquela colcha do mais nobre tecido, com seus babados aristocráticos.

E sua visão embaçou-se, os objetos e tudo que estava ao seu redor tremeu fortemente, como se estivessem sendo assaltados por um terremoto.

Era o passado de Peter que inundava-lhe as percepções, o pretérito de Pettigrew.

O traidor.

* * *

As paredes feitas de pedras, algumas pinturas ou raras estátuas estranhas postas nos corredores, levou a palavra Hogwarts a aflorar na mente de Lily.

Pelas janelas ela podia divisar a copa das árvores, cujas folhas estavam amarronzadas ou amarelo pálidas.

Era outono.

O silêncio naquela tarde calma, poderia ser o mesmo se Lily estivesse no tempo presente e no mencionado castelo.

Roçou cautelosamente as pontas dos dedos no parapeito da janela, afim de se certificar se aquilo era real quando o barulho de passos chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Um grupo de alunos andavam como soldados que marchavam sob rígida disciplina e organização.

Os acompanhando com curiosidade, ela alcançou o jardim de Hogwarts.

Surpreendeu-se com o comportamento estrito dos adolescentes. Assemelhavam-se com Tonks, só que a aparência era saudável, e não doentia. Apesar de portarem-se com estrema contenção.

Ainda intrigada com o que via, ela percorreu com afinco o círculo em que todos se dispunham e então, os viu.

Os quatro marotos.

O uniforme deles era igual a de todos os outros meninos, apesar de Sirius desmanchar e desalinhar o seu em muitos pontos. Lily sorriu antes que notasse que o havia feito.

Remus tinha um livro em mãos e em intervalos chamava a atenção de Peter para que não se desconcentrasse, enquanto Sirius estava sentado displicentemente lançando um olhar muito entediado para os arredores e James, Evans suprimiu um suspiro, fitava o lago como se realmente não o estivesse vendo.

- O Rei só pode estar a farrear com a situação do povo – Potter rompeu a barreira do silêncio entre os quatro, mas não a que o limitava a encarar somente o lago.

Black se aprumou imperceptivelmente e Remus abaixou o livro, para contentamento de Peter.

- A Alemanha unificou-se e tem crescido como em séculos não crescemos...!

Pettigrew arriscou uma espreitada nas redondezas, temendo que a exclamação de James tivesse chamado a atenção dos outros alunos ou do zelador, ou monitor... Como se não bastasse ter um no meio deles.

- É a vida Prongs... - a amargura na voz de Black assustou Lily, ele sempre fora o mais descontraído, que não parecia o Black que ela convivera e a fizera tantas vezes rir.

- Queres tornar-te um mártir? Sabes que tudo aqui está nas mãos do... - Lupin começou usando de um tom repreendedor, porém não finalizou sua sentença.

- A educação tem que chegar a todos, independente de classes sociais e condições financeiras. Achas justo que o governo banque o estudo para aqueles que têm posses de arcar com a sua própria? - James usava de um volume ideal para manter a conversa só entre o quarteto.

- Não disse isso James – negou Remus de um jeito cansado como se já tivessem discutido há muito tempo sobre o mesmo assunto.

- Ele tem razão Moony, minha venerável mãe escolhe seus empregados dentre garotos bem mais novos que eu e a "escória" de meu sangue... - Sirius recostou-se não demonstrando o real afeto que lhe acometia ao se deparar com tal caso todo dia – E não esqueçamos dos trabalhadores do vilarejo e suas crias...

- É muito fácil para alguém como nós permanecermos aqui, apesar da falta de liberdade que nos é forçada a engolir – continuou James se pondo de pé diante do três.

- Já andaram por Hogsmead? - inquiriu com resolução, imprimindo outro rumo e ritmo à conversa.

Teve como resposta o silêncio.

- Quando saímos da escola, nos são impostas visitas a lugares escolhidos com cuidado. Todavia, eu vi o que eles não queriam que víssemos – Potter disse gravemente e virou de costas para os outros.

Os raios saltitavam pelas lentes do maroto, disputando quem dominaria a maior parte do objeto, além de tentarem se sobrepor à cor inata de suas íris.

Sirius se levantou e se postou ao lado de James.

- Seja o que for que estiver passando nesta tua cabeça oca, estou contigo – repousou sua mão no ombro de Potter.

- A situação já esteve pior Prongs, nós não conseguiremos mudar o mundo... - Remus desceu o olhar para o livro que ainda detinha em mãos – Mas o que um maroto é se não um amante de desafios – sorriu peralta se juntando aos três.

A maioria observou Peter que estava mais roliço e pequeno do que verdadeiramente era. O garoto encarava os outros com os olhos proeminentes e as mãos contraídas, os pés a arranhar o chão em nervosismo e indecisão.

Lógico que ninguém desconfiaria que era um gritante sinal de covardia (e de penosa reflexão para alguém como Peter, que procurou fazer parte do grupo com interesse no que aqueles três poderiam lhe oferecer...) que poria a vida de todos em risco.

Pois se vendo onde estava, Pettigrew nunca diria não, nunca se afastaria daqueles três meninos promissores e que esbanjavam esplendor por suas atitudes, portes e idades.

Seríamos tão felizes se ele tivesse se recusado a participar, se ele tivesse achado que poderia achar algo mais grandioso para sugar...

Não hesitando mais uma dúzia de segundos, Peter se juntou aos demais.

Lily os seguiu de volta para a construção imponente sob a vigilância de um velho bizarro com uma gata, que parecia se achar amedrontadora e um tipo de cão de guarda.

E as paredes foram remodeladas como um caldeirão cujo conteúdo é remexido.

Já estava sentada na mesa com dois homens encapuzados.

- Wormtail precisamos que tua família tome uma posição e tu hajas como te orientamos! - bradou Sirius, cujo rosto era iluminado debilmente pela luminária da mesa, descrendo que o amigo de longa data estivesse se abstendo de realizar a sua parte no plano.

Os desfavorecidos precisavam se organizar para chamar a atenção não somente das autoridades locais, como a dos responsáveis maiores... Não podiam permitir que toda a união e movimento fossem interpretados como uma rebelião local, acreditava o maroto.

Eram mais que isso e desejavam mais que isso.

Peter anuiu apressadamente para o outro e alegou ter um compromisso inadiável com a namorada.

Lily ainda arriscou impedi-lo ao lançar sua mão sobre o braço do rapaz, mas seu membro atravessou Peter como se fosse um fantasma. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não era justo que todos pagassem porque um egoísta e desleal quisera salvar sua pele. Ela assistiu o garoto ir embora e Sirius permanecer com as feições contraídas a sua frente, pensando compenetradamente.

Black estranhou, mas já estava com a cabeça tão lotada de problemas que não deu a correta importância à conduta alheia.

Afinal, Remus era quem parecia estranho, principalmente depois da morte de Tonks...

Tomando um gole aquecedor de seu uísque, Black se retirou da taberna após ter certeza de que não estava sendo observado.

Lily o seguiu, mas um chuva torrencial a embrenhou em escuridão a impossibilitando de continuar.

* * *

_Your bottle's almost empty_

_You know this can't go on_

Estava no mesmo pub. Porém, praticamente vazio.

Havia somente um cliente, que fazia questão de provar que o local não estava entregue às moscas, devido a sua solitária presença.

Pois ele chorava, um choro sem lágrimas, um choro que parecia ser forçado, rouco e falso.

Era mais incômodo do que triste em si.

O rapaz estava com os fios compridos em desalinho, todo o conjunto de cabelo e barba por fazer afigurava ser muito ralo e opaco naquela cor loira medíocre.

As mãos magras, e olhos desfocados se voltavam para o balcão, pedindo mais uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica.

Agora Lily tinha certeza que aquele rato já havia entregue os amigos para salvar sua própria pele gorda.

Revoltada ela se manteve tesa, com a face contorcida pelo ódio e nojo.

- Bem feito!, ainda acho pouco, você deveria estar no lugar deles! Sofrendo quatro vezes mais! Sendo torturado! Remorso é pouco pra você, seu pilantra!

Claro que não a escutando, ele virou o copo de uma única vez na boca, e com as orbes desfocadas, centralizou o banco adiante.

- O que poderia fazer...? Fiz a única coisa que podia... Não havia... Não... alternativa... Não – e preencheu uma segunda vez seu copo, o esvaziando com parcimônia.

- Cá estás tu! - alguém falou num volume adequado se estivesse no meio de um concerto de rock, mas ali foi um berro irritante.

Era uma loira que, mesmo Lily não vivendo na época poderia assegurar a maneira exagerada e sem senso crítico e bom gosto com que ela se trajava, acreditava estupidamente estar desvanecendo-se em estilo.

A mulher relutou em se acomodar no banco do pub, empinando o nariz e usando um lencinho para limpar o assento que exalava um perfume enjoativo.

- O que fazes aqui? Queres me matar por uma infecção aérea só de respirar neste ambiente tóxico? - a voz afetada era mais agoniante que o choro de Peter.

Lily olhou para as duas pessoas mais improváveis de estarem sentadas na mesma mesa de bar.

- Eydie, me deixes – Pettigrew mal conseguira unir forças para dizer a sentença, além de ter parecido lhe faltar capacidade para formar algo coerente.

- Estás um cacto – contorceu suas feições escondidas por uma camada grossa de maquiagem – Como esperas que anunciemos nosso noivado? - ela hesitava quanto a arrastar o rapaz dali pelo braço ou não.

Lily os observava com mais aversão ainda.

- Recuso-me a permanecer nesse lugarzinho por mais um segundo. Aguardo-te às dezenove horas na casa de teus pais – determinou sem pudores ou tato.

Pettigrew levantou sua caneca como a brindar a ela, enquanto Eydie Crouch se afastava.

- Nem que eu quisesse, eu iria querida noiva... - ele balbuciou para seu copo, admirando as formas contorcidas de seu reflexo – Meu senhor me espera... - e ao dizer isso todo seu ser estremeceu, fazendo com que a bebida fosse derramada por sobre a mesa do bar.

O líquido avançou sobre as dimensões não só da mesa, como as do chão e bancos contíguos, assustando Lily que concentrou-se em fechar os olhos.

Não era nada engraçado observar uma onda enorme de uísque adquirir volume de uma piscina num estabelecimento de onde você não poderia sair. Por mais que você tivesse certeza que não morreria e não chegaria a sentir nada.

Além do que, a ruiva estava se policiando, não queria se pegar inconscientemente gritando o nome de James.

Soube quando reabrir as pestanas quando alguém comentou algo:

- Ela tem medo do _uísque gigante_ – caçoou Sirius alterando sua voz para vibrar como a de um contador de histórias de terror.

Peter soltou sua famosa risadinha e Lily volveu seu olhar mortífero para ele, que parou repentinamente, como se a respeitasse.

- Mas que eu lembro, isto diverge da rodada que fizeram na casa dos gritos – Lupin comentou levando a sério o que Sirius dissera e tardiamente se dando conta que falara mais do que o adequado.

- A memória é tua Wormtail, tomas conta disto. Não fiques cortando os acontecimentos à toa, Lily não possui toda a eternidade para dispender – James sacudiu os braços, encoberto pela folha de jornal amarelada que lia.

Lily gostaria muito de saber o que era. Ele poderia educadamente se dirigir a ela, não que o fato de ter-lhe chamado pelo nome não contasse, ô se contava!. Todavia, não doía dar-lhe mais um sorriso daqueles, doía?

Enquanto era puxada do local por Peter, ela acompanhou Remus se aproximar de James e segredar-lhe algo no ouvido e, Sirius sorrir enviesado como se lesse os pensamentos de Lily, e não só os movimentos persistentes dela em cronometrar cada alteração que o jornal permitia entrever dos contornos de Potter.

Enfim desistindo de tentar captar qualquer pedaço do seu maroto preferido, ela se virou para Peter querendo lhe assegurar que não fugiria e que diferente do que James dissera, ela não tinha a eternidade para gastar com Peter, mas só um dia seria suficiente para ver o que tinha que ver, quando se viu sozinha.

- Okay, obrigada Pete, não precisava avisar mesmo. Eu já sou da casa! - exclamou frustrada – As mães desses meninos nunca ensinaram-lhes bons modos?!

Alisou seu pijama como se fosse necessário, e remexeu seus pés na pantufa que lhe trouxeram para não sofrer com o frio.

Pettigrew estava mais adiante, encolhido num canto a tiritar, como se estivesse envolto num cubo de gelo.

- Coragem... Coragem... Coragem... - ele repetia o adjetivo como se com essa atitude imprimiria tal característica ao seu caráter.

Contorcendo-se mais do que uma pessoa normal poderia, ele o fez e tomou passos incertos em direção à parede escurecida pelo abandono e descaso.

Lily acreditou que era algum tipo de suicídio onde a pessoa bateria-se contra o concreto até perder a consciência e posteriormente a vida como punição por ter traído seus amigos, até que a murada entreabriu-se como uma porta cuja articulação se encontrava nas laterais.

Um único homem estava no aposento recém revelado e era o mesmo que subjugara Nimphadora com crueldade e diversão.

Sua figura era inesquecível.

_The needle's breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

_And now your trip begins but_

- Caro servo, eis o que te foi exigido e eis o que recebes – o homem abriu os braços acenando para objetos que foram depositados à direita e à esquerda.

Um brilho de ganância e auto-satisfação permeou os olhos de Peter que avançou na direção de seus novos pertences, de suas recompensas.

- Mas me é certo que não era isto que necessitavas, alguém de tamanha capacidade não aceitaria coisas tão mesquinhas e poucas – o tom sábio não condizia com o sorriso maldoso que se expunha na quase ausência de lábios do homem.

_It's all over for_

_It's all over for_

_You_

_For you_

Peter gaguejou, não chegando a se fazer entender um único segundo.

É, aquele homem inspirava o pior dos medos.

O de que você teria uma morte indigna e das mais torturantes caso o desagradasse.

- Si-sss-sim, mestre – Peter se curvou com dificuldade, pois seus músculos não lhe obedeciam, estavam mais ocupados em temer por seu dono e ansiar para fugir daquela presença aterradora a sua frente.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for you_

_For you_

- Bella entrará em contato – estipulou o homem viperino e essa foi a permissão dada dissimuladamente para o jovem aos seus pés, ir embora.

Pettigrew saiu ainda curvado, até bater a cabeça num determinado perímetro do aposento e se postar eretamente, para zarpar dali com maior eficácia.

Evans nem moveu-se, não tinha interesse em Wormtail, pois havia uma inscrição um pouco apagada pela falta de iluminação no ambiente.

Letras que uniam-se para representar um nome, um título, talvez.

- Hey!

- Ai! - Lily berrou e virou muito insatisfeita para o causador de sua desconcentração, e ao fazê-lo já não estava mais na sala.

- O café está na mesa, mamãe nos chama – Petúnia avisou extremamente contrariada por ter que realizar tal tarefa.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar de maior aversão ainda, que fora causada por estar de volta a seu lar em vez de ter sido pela má vontade da irmã para consigo; pois já era hábito, o que fez Petúnia sair em disparada da mira da caçula.

Soltando uma risadinha já de espírito e humor revigorados, a ruiva se arrumou para o desjejum.

* * *

- Meu Deus! Lily tá tomando sorvete! - Veronica narrou a situação óbvia (porque todos viam, apesar de ser bizarra) e conseguiu um sorriso da ruiva, provocando o franzir na testa de Amos e a empolgação de Mark em comprar-lhe mais sorvete (**N/A:** nhah! Eo adoro o Mark x3).

Todos se acomodaram felizes e empolgados na mesa da sorveteria, comentando os acontecimentos mais recentes. A animação usual de adolescentes.

E Evans estava no mesmo clima que todos até a sua ser decepada sem piedade.

- O que você tem feito naquele castelo tanto tempo? - Diggory obtinha sucesso no quesito que Lily daria toda a sua mesada para que ele se ferrasse: discrição.

_I know what runs through your blood_

_You do this all in vain_

- Não – sorriso falso – É – colher no sorvete – Da – mais um sorriso falso – Sua – descarte da porção de sorvete para o cachorro de olhos pidão ao pé da mesa – Conta – dor nas bochechas devido aos sorrisos forçados.

- Façamos assim, eu levo você pra conversar com o meu pai sobre a minha mãe, satisfeita? - ele sussurrou mantendo o troféu do senhor que não despertava a atenção da turma, em sua posse.

- O que quer em troca? - ela devolveu rapidamente, não se importando se estava agindo sem cautela, quem Amos pensava que era para lhe falar assim?

- Esclarecer suas dúvidas, amada Lily – a careta dela era uma mistura de agastamento com descrença, só se ele achava que a convenceria com esse papinho mole.

- Não se preocupe, eu já sei o que aconteceu com Selena, adorável Amos – rebateu na mesma moeda e piscou-lhe como Sirius piscaria (guardando as devidas proporções e os indivíduos alvos da piscada).

A mesa vibrou e a conversa entusiasmada findou como se todos tivessem suas línguas cortadas em conjunto e instantaneamente.

- Lily, lhe disse que não era pra chutar o cachorro! - Amos mentiu descaradamente e todos encararam a menina a culpando por ter seus sorvetes perdidos (que estavam sobre a mesa e viraram com a sacudida abrupta) – Tá vendo, ainda chutou o pé da mesa e não o pobre animal.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc - coroou seu embuste sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação.

Evans ficou vermelha o que foi interpretado como vergonha e culpa, quando era raiva e vontade de esganar Amos (mentiroso desvalado!), o qual passou a sorrir no momento em que todos começaram a consolar a garota e se oferecerem a comprar-lhe mais sorvetes.

Afogueada com tantas ofertas e suas infrutíferas tentativas de demonstrar que não precisava de tudo aquilo, ela revirou os olhos impacientes e aborrecida cruzou os braços focando seu olhar para longe dos seus amigos.

Escorado no muro da casa adiante da lanchonete estava Sirius Black, que a encarava sem um centímetro de sentimento no rosto e ao perceber que ela o avistara, gargalhou e enviando-lhe um desafio mudo, dobrou na esquina mais próxima.

Aturdida ela alçou seu corpo com ímpeto e com o rosto pálido a encimar-lhe as atitudes estranhas, causando o espanto dos outros.

- Tá tudo bem Lily? - Alice a fitou preocupada.

- Claro, me lembrei que tenho um dever da escola pra fazer e é **urgente**!

- Dever de escola? - Mark inquiriu desconfiado.

- É! Daqueles bem chatos, elaborados pelos professores mais chatos ainda – afirmou a garota, assumindo mais confiança a partir que sua mentira ganhava corpo.

- Ok então... - assentiu Mark tristonho.

- Lhe deixo, preciso pegar emprestado umas ferramentas que seu pai prometeu ao meu – disse calmamente Amos.

Várias emoções moldaram os traços faciais de Lily, e nenhuma delas era de felicidade ou gratidão dirigidas a Amos.

* * *

A viagem parecia se alongar, Diggory botava o máximo de empenho em manter o marcador do velocímetro no menor valor de km/h.

- Que foi? Seu acelerador tá quebrado? - ela alfinetou mal contendo os pés de sapatearem a daça da impaciência.

- Não. Cautela, você sabia que a maioria dos acidentes de trânsito são com jovens no volante? - o sorrisinho irritante estava lá de novo.

Ahh...! Como fazia tempo que ele não fazia sua visita infame! E como Lily era feliz durante sua ausência.

- Ótimo, obrigada e tchau! - apressando-se o possível que suas pernas aguentavam, ela rumou eficaz como um projétil para seu quarto e se trancou lá.

- Affes, pote – e deu língua para porta fechada, com estrondo de seu quarto, cujo intento residia em atingir Amos.

Virou para sua cama e se deparou com Sirius deitado displicentemente nela, mexendo a esmo e freneticamente no seu notebook.

- Coisa burra! - deu um tabefe no objeto que doeu em Lily.

- Ai, seu louco! Não faz isso com meu note – ela tomou-lhe o eletro eletrônico protetoralmente.

- Pequena! - exclamou como se a visse pela primeira vez e não esperasse vê-la (nada persuasivo, pois estava no quarto da garota) – Tu, por aqui? - sorria marotamente.

Lily o encarou incrédula com tamanha cara de pau.

- Vim salvar-te das garras daquele loiro _seboso_ - continuou com a marotagem estedendo-se até seus olhos de um azul acizentado.

Ela viu muita encrenca pela frente...

Continua (...)

* * *

**N/A: Olá!, levei menos de um mês. N ficou grande o cap pq n consegui me delongar na história do Pete, e admito, soh nessas horas q me toquei quão repulsivo ele foi, traindo os amigos...**

**Jah dah p ver uma luz no fim do túnel? Eo sei q há cem anos na Inglaterra n era o rei q governava, mas fica mais bonitinhu o Jay flando "o Rei blá blá" neh? Mas qnt a educação, o q axei foi isso: situação mt ruim p a maioria dos ingleses e eh a causa dos marotos. E, o homem viperino eh o titio Voldie, soh falta saber a razão do titio e a transformação (literalmente) dos meninos.**

**Mt obg as reviews, pessoas q nunk comentaram deixaram sua opinião e pedidos e, agradeço de s2 a tds v6.**

**Resposta às reviews na sua cx de email, uma pena v6 q n deixam email, n gostariam de deixar na próx?**

**Aguardo seos coments, teh n.n/**

**PS: Pelo fim do cap jah tm idéia de qm serah o próx nas minhas mãos (ui!) neh? ;D**


	10. On my own

**No capítulo anterior...**

Virou para sua cama e se deparou com Sirius deitado displicentemente nela, mexendo a esmo e freneticamente no seu notebook.

- Coisa burra! - deu um tabefe no objeto que doeu em Lily.

- Ai, seu louco! Não faz isso com meu note – ela tomou-lhe o eletro eletrônico protetoralmente.

- Pequena! - exclamou como se a visse pela primeira vez e não esperasse vê-la (nada persuasivo, pois estava no quarto da garota) – Tu, por aqui? - sorria marotamente.

Lily o encarou incrédula com tamanha cara de pau.

- Vim salvar-te das garras daquele loiro _seboso_ - continuou com a marotagem estedendo-se até seus olhos de um azul acizentado.

E viu muita encrenca pela frente...

* * *

**On my own**

- Peraí, você não pode tá falando sério! – por mais que a descrença estivesse estampada verbalmente, a verdade era que Lily aceitava o que Sirius lhe dissera com facilidade.

As atitudes do maroto não causavam mais surpresa, quando já se possuía (mesmo que fosse vago) o conhecimento sobre as suas excentricidades.

- Tu sabes que sim. Então, como ficamos? – ele se aproximou tomando-lhe uma das mãos e a cingiu pela cintura, a conduzindo numa valsa muda, que se transformou numa espécie de dança italiana ritmada a corridas de trotes lateralizados.

- Sirius! – sem fôlego, não só pelo esforço despendido em tentar acompanhar seu parceiro, como pelas risadas que lhe doíam as costelas de tão intensas.

Era gostoso dançar insanamente e mais ainda, dançar insanamente sem música, sem amarras.

- Sirius! – ela clamou por um pouco de força para ralhar-lhe uma segunda vez, estava se cansando e ele não fazia menção de parar.

- Tens que preparar-te para o ritmo de James, não queremos decepções na noite de núpcias, huh? – o sorriso dele antes inocentemente divertido, estendeu-se numa curvatura mais charmosa e principalmente, maliciosa.

Evans estancou, de faces cuja coloração era semelhante à de um tomate maduro e túrgido.

- Vamos, não pare pequena! O trabalho será árduo, coitado do Prongs se não tivesse um amigo como eu! – ele tomou a garota em seus braços, a rodopiando no ar graciosamente.

Ela não sabia se aferrava sua determinação em não rir ou se aferrava um tapa no braço do rapaz pela ousadia com que falara a ela.

Optou por uma terceira alternativa mista.

- SIRIUS! – refeita da vergonha e confusão em que Black a afogava, bateu-lhe no braço para que a soltasse, ainda com as bochechas queimando.

- O que tens Lily? – preocupado, ele tocou-lhe as maçãs ruborizadas e com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas sobre as orbes levemente terrificadas, devido a consternação.

Sirius esquecera o que era enrubescer.

- Você fica... – ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar em apagar seu rubor, Sirius riu baixinho tornando impossível a decisão dela de concretizar-se e acentuando a cor vivaz de seu rosto – Você fica dizendo essas, essas coisas! – o volume da solitária folia que vinha da garganta dele aumentou e incentivou Lily a se apressar para completar o que planejava dizer – Sobre James e mim e isso me...

- Satisfaz! – ele a interrompeu, sem sorrisos maliciosos ou risadas, mas o fulgor nos olhos azuis ora acinzentados, ora violetas a destacar-se naquele semblante tão bonito, cuja singela piscada atiraria uma garota ao coma se vislumbrasse algo do tipo dirigido a si.

- Não! – ela retorquiu horrorizada.

De onde esse menino tirava essas idéias loucas?!

- Alegra – ele voltou a tocar-lhe, sem temer os berros que o chutaram quase em cheio anteriormente para longe, desta vez brincando com os dedos da mão feminina com uma intimidade e desenvoltura inócua que assustava.

Tudo nele era natural, parecia fluir dele com uma intensidade tão genuína que espantava, um espanto envolvente.

Na maioria do tempo, ele poderia despertar paixões sem notar, iludir sem saber.

- Sirius... – ela o encarou mais calma, mas sem deixar de recriminá-lo após revirar as esmeraldas agastadamente.

- Leva-te a um orgas... – agora ele que fora interrompido, Lily lançara suas mãos exasperadamente na direção da boca dele, alarmada com o fato de que alguém pudesse ouvir tamanha asneira que ele sentenciava.

Debaixo da quentura humana de sua palma, Evans sentiu o mármore gelado, que eram os lábios de Black, desenhar um sorriso maroto.

Ele aprendera o que era o rubor, vendo a cor adorável gracejar pela face da menina, a tornando mais adorável ainda.

- Tá avisado – ela retirou as mãos não suportando o frio causado pelo contato.

Antes que ele retrucasse, bateram na porta.

- Lily! Que barulheira é essa? Anda finalmente arrumando seu quarto? Deixe isso pra depois e venha receber Amos com a educação que lhe dei! – Rose não adentrou a suíte, bem mais bagunçada que o usual devido à exploração de Black, pois seu tom não dava escolhas à Lily a não ser obedecer.

A ruiva fez uma careta de abominação.

- De novo este pin... – o olhar dela emudeceu Black, o qual findou o que diria modificando o apelido que daria a Amos -... **pim**polho?

- Não saia daqui, entendeu Sirius? – ela apontou-lhe o nariz com o indicador, assemelhando-se ao pior dos pesadelos de um adolescente.

Uma professora mandona.

- Já me viste não entendendo algo pequena?

- Nem vou gastar minha saliva respondendo a essa pergunta – ela jogou as madeixas acobreadas para trás dos ombros e Sirius atirou-se despreocupadamente sobre a cama, entrelaçando as mãos e dirigindo o olhar mais ingênuo e inofensivo que existia para a dona do quarto.

Quase a convencia. **Quase**.

- Comporte-se – ela insistiu reprimindo um bufo perante a cara de pau dele e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora, esquecendo que ele poderia sair independentemente do local estar vedado a sete cadeados ou não.

* * *

- Amos estava nos contando que é costume dos jovens de Hoggy irem para a festa do vilarejo próximo – a senhora Potter piscou, acreditando piamente que o fazia de forma mais que discreta (seria secretamente, a palavra mais adequada) para Diggory.

Lily suprimiu mais um revirar de olhos, na metade da ação, bem a tempo de sua mãe não enxergar.

- E como estamos indo embora em cinco dias no máximo, achei que você poderia ir com os seus... – o que sua mãe continuou a falar, foram letras desconexas para Lily.

A voz maternal fora deformada, como um cd arranhado e tenebroso, e que ecoava numa repetição cíclica.

Cinco dias no máximo...

Cinco dias...

Máximo...

Cinco...

Máximo...

-... e como vocês jovens adoram festas, estava pensando... – Rose corria sua atenção de Amos para a filha com o cérebro borbulhando de segundas intenções _cupidescas_.

- CINCO DIAS?! – a menina berrou sobressaltando sua mãe com a interpelação brusca e estrepitosa e, provocando o estreitar de olhos em Amos.

- É mocinha, _cinco dias_ – frisou a senhora Potter abismada com a falta de educação de sua prole.

A tensão amassou o esôfago de Lílian, espoliando seus planos íntimos, resguardados no cofre indestrutível de seus sonhos.

Sem dar explicações, correu para seu quarto, não ouvindo os chamados de sua mãe e não se importando com a presença de Diggory.

Escancarou a porta com estardalhaço e nem sinal de Black sobre sua cama.

Evitando trazer à tona as frases de sua mãe, ela vasculhou cada canto do aposento em busca desesperada pelo moreno, com a respiração entrecortada, a visão principiando a embaçar-se e os dedos a tremer, sendo dominados pelo frio prenúncio de seu afastamento.

Longinquamente, o ruído da caminhonete de Amos partindo chegou-lhe às percepções e sua mãe não a procurou, como se soubesse que a menina ficaria melhor por um tempo sozinha.

Enclausurando-se naquele pedaço da casa que tomara como seu e ao qual se apegara, nunca pensando no momento em que o deixaria, ela percebeu em vão que não conseguiria se impedir de relembrar o que sua mãe dissera.

Que deixaria a vida que vivera ali.

As pessoas que conhecera ali.

Os sentimentos que despertaram nela ali.

A **pessoa** que conhecera ali.

Os sentimentos que esta **pessoa** despertara nela ali.

Abafando sua tristeza no travesseiro, Lily soluçou. Com as imagens e frases de certo garoto a lhe ocupar os pensamentos.

- Não... – perdeu a noção do tempo, a sensação tátil das lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela epiderme e o olfato, devido o nariz obstruído.

Apertando mais a almofada, afogou suas mágoas na mesma.

* * *

Anoiteceu e nenhum sinal dos marotos.

Sem lágrimas e com a sensação de adormecimento espalhando-se pelo coração, Lily desceu as escadas alheia ao que sentia.

Sua expressão era vazia.

Desprovida de afeto.

A insensibilidade cedendo sob o formigamento. A realidade querendo despontar em seu discernimento. Apática, Lily cedeu ao confronto que lhe era angustiante e penoso.

O despojar-se de afeto predominou na entonação, gestos e expressão facial da adolescente.

- Mamãe – fitou o abajur decorado em xadrez, na cabeceira da cama de Rose – Peça a Amos para vir me buscar, okay?

* * *

O ambiente não decepcionava o mais exigente dos jovens.

O jogo de luzes, o bar movimentado por _bartenders_ de ambos os sexos a agradar os gostos mais diferentes.

A música estouvadamente alta e o forte cheiro contaminante de cigarro, mesclando-se com a fumaça de gelo seco artificial poderiam irritar Lily. Todavia, lhe foram indiferentes.

Frank e Alice avisaram que iriam buscar bebidas, quando a verdade conhecida por todos era: eles foram procurar um lugar tranqüilo para se curtirem, pois ultimamente a cobrança dos pais de ambos estava sendo intragável, não lhes dando chance de namorar.

Emelina ignorava facilmente (esse era o _hobby_ dela, ignorar com indolência e o que você pratica e pratica só pode lhe tornar um _expert_) um rapaz de compleição atlética, que se esmerava em convencê-la a dar-lhe uma chance.

Gladys encurralara Mark numa dança entusiasmada no centro da pista, amarrando o garoto a si quando ele tentava escapar, a cena era cômica. Se você não fosse Topsham, ou estivesse apaixonada(o) por ele.

Lily encarava o casal sem realmente vê-los e Veronica ao seu lado, se dividia entre observar a contemplação vaga da ruiva e a **visão** que era o loiro do outro lado. O que explica parcialmente a interpretação equivocada quanto à fixação de Evans.

- Você. Devia. Ir. Lá! – sobrepôs sua voz a barulheira do local com dificuldade – Ele. Gosta. De. Você. Sabe? – insistiu, em intervalos a arriscar uma rápida análise sobre Amos.

Como Lily não respondeu, Veronica se focou em algo mais importante: puxou Diggory para a pista.

A ruiva encarou agora os _dois_ casais no centro e Eme se postou no local em que Amos estivera antes.

O cara metido a Michael Jordan bebia desolado no bar.

Não era à toa que Vance sustentava um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios, vencera a contenda da indiferença.

- Se não o conhecesse, diria que está tentando lhe causar ciúmes – devido ao som ensurdecedoramente elevado, Lily não teve certeza sobre o que ouvira Emelina dizer, além da frase combinar tão pouco com o tipo de coisa que a garota falaria.

Demonstrando um escasso interesse, Lily fitou Eme.

Afinal, a quem ela se referia?

Mark? Amos?

Finalmente Diggory desvencilhou-se de Veronica e dirigiu-se ao bar, embrenhando-se entre um grupo animado de tal jeito, que a garota não poderia acompanhá-lo. Frustrada ela o assistiu se manter protegido contra os ataques dela, até se deparar com um garoto a estar de bobeira curtindo a sua bebida.

Tentando chamar a atenção do loiro, apelou para um parceiro desconhecido.

"_Tens que preparar-te para o ritmo de James, não queremos decepções na noite de núpcias, huh?" _

A voz de Sirius veio para assombrar a mente de Lily, antes distraída com fatos hilários de tão ridículos.

Vedou os olhos, as imagens insinuantes de Veronica sobre seu companheiro estranho impregnadas na retina de forma irremovível, assim como a indiferença de Amos diante dos relances que Smethley lhe atirava.

"_Vamos, não pare pequena! O trabalho será árduo, coitado do Prongs se não tivesse um amigo como eu!"_

O maroto continuou a lhe dizer e Lily entendeu que não adiantaria dormir, cegar-se, emudecer ou ensurdecer nessas festas ruidosas para jovens, mesclar-se àquelas pessoas como se fosse um deles quando não era, nunca seria... Assim como James não era como ela, assim como ele não pertencia à sua vida e conseqüentemente, ele sairia de sua vida...

- Ela está tentando salvar o seu amor – Eme comentou se fazendo ser notada por uma segunda vez no mesmo dia, no mesmo local, pela mesma pessoa (no caso Lily), em menos de dez minutos.

Recorde.

O som altíssimo era o incentivo?

Ou era um milagre?

O que ela dissera a propósito?

Ah sim... Salvar o seu amor.

Salvar o seu amor?

- Salvar o seu amor, provocando ciúmes? – Lily retrucou e Vance levantou os ombros, a mudez habitual atacando quando Lily precisava que alguém lhe falasse, que alguém lhe gritasse para a voz de Sirius não retornar.

Eme foi para o banheiro.

Evans olhou para os dois casais na pista, sem pensar na razão que a movia para fazê-lo, sem cogitar outra coisa para fazer, sem pensar em admirar outro pedaço da boate. Acompanhou a direção dos olhares emitidos luxuriosamente de Smethley para um Amos concentrado em se afastar de outra garota, que se atirava abertamente e tão sem pudores quanto Veronica para cima dele.

O rapaz parecia um imã em forma humana.

Lily piscou.

Os movimentos ousados e gritantemente sugestivos de Veronica se intensificaram. Igualmente as investidas da moça (que era uma incógnita) se deram.

Amos estava começando a se aborrecer.

Lily piscou duas vezes.

"_Escreves e queres uma história emocionante para retratar. Pois dar-te-ei uma e então, irás embora. Não voltarás nunca mais"_

Ele lhe falara tão diretamente. Sem meias palavras, sem meias verdades... Fora tão sincero e ela idiota!, não percebera. Deixou-se estar comodamente em seu castelo, construído com areia, à beira do mar... Até a onda levar-lhe tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

Alguém riu, cortando as divagações dela.

- Amor... – uma garota sussurrou para seu namorado que lhe abraçava acaloradamente perto de Lily, por um triz não esbarraram nela.

Salvar seu amor...

"_Vá agora, não me faça dizer-te uma segunda vez" _

Ele podia ser tão cruel quanto queria. Retificando, ele não estava sendo cruel, não a estava iludindo. Ela criou tudo aquilo, toda a situação. Era merecido que passasse pelo que estava passando, ela propagara o que vivenciava. James não era o culpado.

Ela era.

Frank e Alice se juntaram aos outros na pista, dançando em sintonia. Ambos sorrindo mais que nunca.

"_O que achaste dos marotos?"_

Uma piada!, ela sentiria-lhes falta... Com certeza.

"_Isto é uma esponja trajada com bermudas quadradas?"_

É, estranho?

Os quadris remexiam subentendendo... Num ritmo carregado de sexualidade feminina. Se Veronica estivesse junto de Amos, eles dançariam assim?

A morena inclinou-se sobre Diggory.

Isso era amor?

Veronica esboçou uma careta azeda.

Salvar seu amor...

Amos desviou, se movendo para levantar e foi empurrado de volta pela intrusa e, Veronica praticamente escalava o seu parceiro.

Provocando ciúmes?

A fumaça subia em torvelinhos sobre a cabeça de todos os presentes.

"_Queres tentar por mim?"_

James soava aborrecido aos seus ouvidos devido a interrupção de Sirius.

"_Guarde isto para James, ele que desfazer-se-á em tuas mãos"_

Remus só poderia estar lhe zombando ao afirmar isso. Pois era o oposto que ocorria, visível e com todos os contornos bem nítidos para quem quisesse ver e para quem não quisesse.

James, James, James...

Movida por uma mesclagem indistinta e confusamente multi fatorial, ela andou na direção do casal arranjado de uma única parte, que estava sentado no bar.

Ela estava salvando o seu amor...

Provocando ciúmes?

...

A ruiva se interpôs entre Amos e a morena, com leveza e segurança que não sabia possuir. Tanto quanto não tinha conhecimento real sobre sua beleza e sensualidade ressaltadas naquele corpete negro, a mini saia a expor as pernas que tomavam como cativo o fôlego de qualquer garoto.

A batida da música acelerou e, languida e graciosamente, Lily enlaçou o pescoço de Amos, estupefato e que mostrava surpresa; pela primeira vez corando diante da intimidade com que era tratado por Lily.

A desconhecida e Smethley inativaram inclusive suas respirações, voltadas de olhos arregalados para Lílian, que beijava de forma lenta e atiçadora Amos.

Não demorou mais que cinco segundos para o rapaz envolver a cintura de Evans e corresponder o beijo na mesma intensidade e modo.

Que o corpo de Lily se rebelara e agira por vontade própria outras vezes, era comum. No presente instante, ele não fizera diferente.

Ou talvez a própria garota o comandara, consciente e propositalmente, e não seu corpo que a comandara. Sendo que o pretexto para acusá-lo, era a necessidade de se inocentar perante algo moralmente errado. Mas eticamente aceitável.

Diggory a aproximara mais de si, ela enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos macios dele. A língua quente e masculina explorando-lhe os prazeres.

A morena bufou e rumou para longe.

Verônica correu, chorando para o banheiro.

Eme sorriu como se já esperasse o que visualizava e foi atrás de Smethley.

Mark parou seus passos realizados com muita má vontade por ter que acompanhar Gladys e esta o puxou para um beijo, sendo afastada logo em seguida.

Lily rompeu o contato íntimo e desencadeador dos impulsos mais primitivos em Amos e sinalizou para ele segui-la em direção ao meio da pista.

Hipnotizado, o loiro a escoltou.

Sincrônica e voluptuosa começou a dançar, erguendo os braços, logo encaixados sobre o ombro dele.

Diggory procurou pelos lábios dela ardentemente, rodeando o corpo esbelto como se o monopolizasse. Lily inclinou a cabeça para trás, evidenciando a alvura de seu colo e pescoço contrastante com a cor de seu corpete.

Seus fios alcançaram o terço distal de suas costas, bailando ao compasso de sua dona, se desprendendo em cascatas irresistivelmente beijáveis e perfumadas a partir de sua cabeça.

Seus olhos abriram, como se despertasse de um transe secular ansiosa por voltar a enxergar a vida e as cores ignoradas por longo tempo.

Colou sua pele à de Amos involuntariamente e desceu seu velar do teto para as paredes e as pessoas que a cercavam, a cutis de seu pescoço amada entre mordidas e beijos.

"_Lhe disse pra se manter longe daquela porra de castelo Lily!"_

Um Amos tão distinto do de agora, lhe gritava.

Fechou os olhos, o que estava fazendo...?

"_A minha mãe morreu aqui em Hogsmead"_

Ele voltou a lhe avisar.

E ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

Uma lágrima desceu-lhe pelo rosto como a querer provar o sabor daquela epiderme tão tenra.

- Eu sei o tipo de morte que eles causam..., concluiu num sussurro amargurado para si.

- O tipo de morte que **ele** causa.

A regularidade da música repetiu o crescendo com mais ímpeto e Lily se sentiu sendo atirada num lago gelado, tendo em seguida sua cabeça mantida à força no fundo, sem poder respirar, sem poder lutar por sua vida, pois o frio era imobilizante.

Fatigada, ela desistiu.

Reabriu os olhos e o viu.

Suas mãos emitiam ondas de temperatura abaixo do grau zero, suas pernas não se moviam, não possuía mais articulações para fazê-lo. Seus lábios se entreabriram secos e inexpressivos, seu tórax mal expandia para que pudesse respirar, seu coração entrara na inércia provocada pela gelidez de seus membros.

James a olhava possesso.

Os cabelos mais arrepiados do que nunca, os braços flexionados demonstrando superficialmente a ira que lhe apertava o âmago. Os olhos detendo uma conformação selvagem.

De postura enrijecida, ele desviou seu olhar enegrecido de ódio para Amos.

Lily tremeu de medo.

Não medo por si, medo pelo garoto.

O que fizera?! Oh Deus...!

A imprevisibilidade quanto a como James reagiria a consumiu, não aguentando esperar, ela tomou uma atitude.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – avisou a Diggory e se apressou em sair dali.

Era a única chance que tinha de evitar o pior.

Os jovens colidiam com ela, descuidados.

Em choque, ela os empurrava com o coração aos pulos.

Estava tão atordoada que não vira por onde ia e aparentemente, tudo voltara ao normal. Era isso.

A adrenalina perdia seus efeitos sobre os órgãos alvos da garota, promovendo a sensação de que tudo voltara ao normal.

Era isso, assegurou para si mesma.

Talvez nem vira James, foram só sua imaginação e desespero. Por que acreditara que fazer o que fizera traria ele de encontro a ela? Que irresponsabilidade.

É, fora isso. Precisava esclarecer as coisas para Amos. Pedir desculpas.

Faria isso!

Virou-se.

- És minha – a possessividade era mais forte, muito mais forte, era como bater contra um bloco de concreto, não havia como não deixar marcas.

Tontura e a sensação de ter pedido o chão sob seus pés invadiram Lily violentamente.

**- Minha** – ele repetiu e a abraçou, sua pele fria comprimindo o corpo delgado e morno dela.

Lily sentiu correntes percorrerem-lhe a tez numa confusão de direções, vibrações, modos e intensidades.

James a encarou. A possessividade nua a latejar, crescendo como se não existissem limites, em seu olhar ainda mais obscuro. A encarou, reforçando e a subjugando sob sua possessividade. Ela era sua, de mais ninguém.

Lily o encarou de volta, a mente sendo atirada a extremos de três pontas: de excitação e depressão e pavor, seus lábios rachando devido a desidratação que a presença do garoto os fazia passarem.

James deslizou suas mãos para as costas dela impondo pressão e determinadamente diminuiu até anular a distância entre eles.

Não sabia o que fazer, ela estava perdida entre nuvens.

- James... - disse e diligente, Potter ouviu.

- Não – impediu que ela dissesse algo mais – Farei com que esqueças teu nome e que sabes falar – ela o escutou como se houvesse somente os dois e não aquela confusão.

Vestido com trajes comuns como de qualquer adolescente, ele a estreitou mais entre seus braços não permitindo que o cérebro dela articulasse fazer outra coisa a não ser clamar por ele.

E ele conseguiu o que maquinava.

Lily fremiu perante a determinação sólida e vigorosa dele.

- És minha – sussurrou obtendo o mesmo efeito que um grito anunciador da mais sofredora das torturas e da declaração mais enternecedora e apaixonante.

Aproximou seu rosto esplendoroso do dela em suspensão, a observou descer as pálpebras sofregamente esperando pela hora em que seria tocada. E contradizendo a grosseira e máscula possessividade com a qual a vinha tratando, ele beijou-lhe docemente os lábios.

Cada centímetro dela valia mais que a jóia mais cara, mais valiosa. Despertando um desejo doloroso de ser contido nela, ele brandamente a absorveu em seu magnetismo.

Lily gemeu imperceptivelmente, pedindo por mais. Por um contato mais profundo. Ele sorriu entre seus lábios, satisfeito. Obtivera o que seu ego exigira e respondendo à necessidade dela, provou-lhe da língua. No princípio, movido numa cadência morosa, sensual e acelerada quando Lily cravou-lhe as unhas na nuca, carente e ansiosa por mais, e ele contraiu-lhe a cintura.

Então ele quebrou a ligação.

Ainda elevada, demorou segundos para descerrar os olhos e notar que ele a encarava sem carinho.

Cruel.

A possessividade dominando-lhe as feições e as orbes de novo.

Lily se sentiu pequena no aperto dele, diante dele, diante daquele sentimento de posse que se desamarrava sedento de seu corpo gelado para chocar-se contra o dela.

- Dê o fora nele – era uma ordem.

Ela boquiabriu-se.

- Agora – e como se não a tivesse beijado, como se não a tivesse feito chorar e passar por todo o sofrimento e desespero, ele lhe deu as costas.

Caminhando incerta e mole, com a segurança em frangalhos e como uma sombra daquilo que fora antes de James agir assim, ela rumou para o bar.

Amos acompanhou preocupado a aproximação dela.

Agora sim, ele parecia o garoto que ela conhecia.

Mas ela não se parecia com o que achava que era...

- Podemos conversar? - ela berrou e ele anuiu a conduzindo para fora da boate.

Por que? Por que?? POR QUE?, sua mente gritava-lhe nos sentidos, a deixando zonza e desamparada quando o que mais precisava era pensar racionalmente. Sua consciência a acusava e agia com histeria, deixando Lily mais perdida e confusa, amedrontada.

- Amos, tenho que lhe pedir desculpas – ela começou não o fitando nos olhos e ignorando suas dúvidas e medos internos a gritar.

**Olhe nos olhos dele.**

- Por que Lily? - ele segurou-lhe as mãos e ela o encarou relutante.

- Não posso ficar com você. Não é certo – ela continuou, o observando franzir o cenho.

Ah, como se odiava!

- O que? O que quer dizer? - ele estava mais preocupado ainda.

- Estou indo embora e não é justo começar algo com você que nos fará sofrer.

**Diga que não gosta dele. Que o usou.**

- NÃO! - ela vociferou oprimida pelas exigências de James, ele lhe adentrava a mente brutalmente, os ouvidos, o coração, o sangue, os poros.

- Não? - a preocupação estava abrindo espaço para a confusão nas faces de Amos.

- Eu... - ela mirou o chão.

**Olhe...**

- Não gosto de você assim, Amos... - volveu seu olhar para o loiro antes que James completasse o ditame.

Ele a fitou espantado e ofendido e, Lily se sentiu a mais vil das pessoas.

**Estou orgulhoso de ti.**

Com as lágrimas a transbordarem-lhe pela face mais uma vez, correu para longe de Amos e quiçá, longe de James.

- Onde pensas que vais? - ele a deteu de sua fuga para sabe Deus aonde.

- Longe de você! Longe dessa loucura! Quem pensa que é pra me tratar desse jeito?! - ela avançou para cima dele, precisando exteriorizar a revolta que a sufocava, a mágoa.

- E tu que estavas a beijar outro! Me dizes que _isto_ é loucura? Que a _trato_ deste jeito? - ele retrucou inflamado, usando de sua imponência para fazê-la recuar, para amedrontá-la.

O rapaz indiferente e controlado era uma pessoa dissemelhante, não era James Potter...

Ela estava vermelha, arfante e com o rosto molhado pelo choro. Para alguém imortal, percebia-se a alteração nele devido as feições contraídas e a sensação de medo que despertava nos outros, e James o fazia premeditadamente.

- Eu te odeio, te odeio! - bramou e seguiu para outra direção, agindo adversamente ao que ele provocava nela e impunha.

Potter a assistiu sumir.

Ela não era nada, não significava nada, repetia para si não conseguindo portar-se com descaso.

* * *

Lily evitava o assunto sobre a festa com sua mãe, assim como a presença de Amos. Não tinha direito de lhe dirigir a palavra, refletia ela. Além do que, lhe restavam poucos dias no vilarejo e poderia sair da vida daqueles que nunca lhe fizeram mal. Do contrário, sempre a acolheram e trataram de torná-la uma do grupo por mais que ela não o quisesse e fizesse de tudo para se manter afastada deles.

Estava a pensar no quintal de sua casa temporária, quando seu pai sentou à sua esquerda.

- Sentirei saudades – comentou admirando todas as dimensões que sua vista alcançava, sem deter-se por mais que segundos num local específico.

Lily se manteve calada.

- Mas também não vejo a hora de pegar no batente de novo – sorriu diante da contradição que lhe ia na mente – O nosso mundo tecnológico me faz falta.

- Quanta falta... - concordou a garota se lembrando do que voltaria a desfrutar ao retornar para a capital inglesa.

Ao retornar para o **seu** lar.

Seu **verdadeiro** lar.

- Venha lanchar conosco depois, okay filha? - ele beijou o topo da cabeça da filha e afagou-lhe o ombro.

Anuindo, ela viu o pai fechar a porta dos fundos da casa.

Provavelmente, sua mãe relaxaria agora.

Uma brisa morna naquele inverno, brincou-lhe com os cabelos e acariciou-lhe a face.

- Oi Lily – Sirius surgiu sentado, onde antes estivera Alan Evans.

E por uma segunda vez, ela permaneceu silenciosa.

- Desculpa-me por ter desaparecido sem avisar – ele prosseguiu totalmente virado para ela, não sendo encarado em resposta ou recebendo uma constatação de que ao menos estava sendo ouvido.

- Prometo bater em James para ti – ela o fuzilou com os olhos verdes em chamas, como folhas novas a queimar perigosamente.

- Somente assim para me olhares – se justificou usando uma seriedade que lhe caía bem, mas não fez a garota se sentir melhor.

_I walk alone_

_Think of home_

- Eu sei o que passa contigo – ele se posicionou de modo a fitar o mesmo ponto fixo que Lily fitava horizontalmente.

Ela relaxou os ombros e abraçou os joelhos, suavizando suas linhas faciais.

_Memories of long ago_

_No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

- Quando te acusam injustamente, quando te sentes lutando contra algo bem maior que ti, bem maior que tua força. Quando te reduzem a um nada sem piedade e de uma maneira inumana – ele pausou notando o coração dela sossobrar, fraquejar diante de uma determinação tomada para si com fins de não se machucar mais ainda, porém estava causando o oposto: mais dor.

- Devíamos parar – ele afetuosamente a abraçou pelos ombros.

Não importando a ela se os braços que a volteavam em conforto eram gélidos como a noite, eles proviam mais calor que um abraço de seu igual.

Sirius a entendia.

- Ainda me deves uma consulta médica, não fugirás pequena – ele piscou-lhe, sorrindo levemente.

* * *

Estavam no mesmo local em que James e ela foram interrompidos pelo próprio Sirius. Por mais que Potter estivesse se mostrando arrogante naquele momento, mesmo assim, fora diferente do comportamento da noite passada.

Preferia que ele não a tivesse tratado daquele jeito.

Preferia que ele não a tivesse beijado.

Preferia que ele não tivesse entrado em sua vida.

Sirius a conduziu para um sofá no qual ela nunca reparara, igual a outros detalhes do ambiente.

Resultado da presença de James.

Sentiu Black aconchegar-se mais a ela, num instinto protetor e ela ouviu seu próprio ato de deglutir lentamente.

- Por que não fizeste o que tinhas que fazer? - a voz dele era tão suave, apesar de gesticular com desprezo, os dedos compridos a reluzir no ambiente sombrio.

O desprezo só poderia ser por causa dela, pensou a garota mais ressentida do que podia acreditar. As sensações antes maravilhosas que ele deflagrava em seu ser tinham uma nova companheira: a mágoa.

Sirius se aprumou, parecendo se preparar para algo e Lily não entendeu.

- Convocando uma reunião? Para que Padfoot? - insistiu James já diante do casal, enquanto o amigo se mantinha calado.

Lily não conseguiu conter um gritinho pela surpresa e velocidade descomunal inesperada naquele instante.

Os olhos faiscantes de James desviaram para ela, e ela pode se ver refletida na superfície perturbada deles.

- James, eu... - disse sem convicção ela.

- Leve-a daqui – cortou-lhe, se afastando assustado e irritado – Cumpra o que tens que fazer Sirius – ele não usou o apelido e acrescentou em súplica sussurrada – Por favor.

Lily alinhou os ombros e fixou um ponto em linha reta para manter o olhar soerguido e as orbes limpas de lágrimas, necessitava da ajuda da gravidade para contê-las.

- Venha Lily – ela sentiu novamente os braços de Sirius envolvê-la.

* * *

Estendia-se com elegância e imponência, a enorme e negra mansão.

- Amaldiçoada seja a vossa chegada, reles mortal que adentra a casa dos muy nobres Black – narrou Sirius ao transporem o portão com um brasão bronzeado no formato da consoante "B".

- Obrigada, _sir_ Padfoot – devolveu sarcástica, cumprimentando o maroto levantando a barra de sua saia de faz-de-conta.

- É me um imenso prazer, _milady –_ respondeu como um perfeito cavalheiro, não maculando-lhe a pele alva com seus lábios, somente fazendo menção.

- E vamos ao circo!

Lily riu do bom humor e entusiasmo dele, totalmente confortável e feliz onde se encontrava.

Não havia como se sentir para baixo tendo um Sirius Black ao seu lado.

Ele valia ouro.

* * *

Vários empregados andavam pelo hall principal, arrumando os itens mais diversificados para uma comemoração elegante e discreta.

- Kreacher! - um rapaz despontou por uma das inúmeras portas, balançando em uma das mãos um papel como se não acreditasse no que lera ali.

De cabelos curtos e vestido para uma ocasião social de grande importância, ele atravessou o hall em direção a um homem de meia idade, o tal Kreacher (de orelhas e nariz grandes demais, que poderiam causar um estrago se metidos sem cautela numa cristaleira).

- Sim, senhor Black – o rapaz franziu o cenho diante do cumprimento e Lily teve o pressentimento de que o conhecia de algum lugar, enquanto Sirius desviou o olhar da cena entediado.

Antes que a conversa se consolidasse, uma mulher prorrompeu provocando um escarcéu na aparente harmonia da casa.

- Espero não ter que culpar alguém no meu casamento – ela não falou para ninguém em particular, mas todos os serviçais anuíram e a atmosfera se carregou de tensão.

- Boa tarde Regulus – ela cumprimentou o rapaz e sua fisionomia teve as linhas arranjadas discretamente de forma a mostrar desprezo, ela se fazia entender com facilidade e Lily acreditou nunca ter encontrado alguém tão facilmente odiável também, até mais do que Petúnia – Onde está meu querido primo?

- Aqui Bellatriz – um Sirius de sorriso maior que a própria boca, surgia à esquerda da mulher altiva e contradizendo o tratamento que deveria dirigir a prima como vingança, ele a abraçou.

Regulus reprimiu a risada entre um espirro e uma tosse, num barulho bizarro.

- Deverias permitir-me cuidar dos preparativos de teu casamento – o esgar se tornara jocoso, e os olhos violetas dele transpareciam um sentimento contido, uma calmaria falsificada naquele mar escuro e revolto.

- Assim como preparei o teu com esmero – ela devolveu sem pestanejar e se retirou.

- Vais ficar, não vais Sirius? - agora Lily entendeu o porquê de achar que Regulus lhe era familiar, era parecido com o irmão mais velho.

- Se procurasse uma morte prematura e sofrida – respondeu acompanhando com indiferença o movimento dos empregados.

Sua atenção deteu-se por um ínfimo período mais prolongado sobre uma menina que não deveria possuir mais que oito anos.

- Mamãe não...

- Mamãe isso, mamãe aquilo. Regulus – Sirius encarou o irmão não escondendo a irritação que antes utilizara talentosamente - És um homem, não uma criança que se vê coagida por pais onipotentes.

Que o caçula queria argumentar mais, isso era visível. Porém, Sirius não lhe deu valor, voltou por onde viera, olhando com clara aversão para o mordomo que se mostrava servil a Regulus.

Mal o maroto sumira, uma senhora, de coque alto e traços sisudos que lhe davam um ar de extremo poder e imposição, entrara dando ordens como se já tivesse nascido as dando, seu olhar subjugava sem maiores esforços as pessoas ao seu redor.

Ela mais que impunha respeito, impunha medo tão fortemente que se equiparava a algo sólido e definido.

- Entregue a Orion – dispensou um de seus empregados.

- Bellatriz já chegou – avisou Regulus com Kreacher postado atrás de si, como um cavaleiro fiel.

- Kreacher, mostre o conjunto de porcelana que escolhemos para ela – mandou e se aproximou do filho.

- Onde _ele_ está? - não era preciso perguntar a quem ela se referia.

- No quarto – disse muito rápido.

Rápido demais.

Walburga estreitou os olhos.

- Arieth! - no outro segundo voltara a dar ordens.

Regulus espirou com força e guardando o papel no bolso de sua calça, seguiu o mesmo caminho que anteriormente Sirius tomara.

Este estava sentado no parapeito de sua janela que mais parecia uma porta de tão colossal. Com o olhar focado além dos portões, como se eles fossem seus executores.

O ruído da dobradiça a ranger, o despertou.

Regulus entrava no quarto.

- Vieste juntar-te a mim na farra, _maninho_? - Sirius descera e arrumara espaço na sua escrivaninha de um jeito descuidado, jogando alguns objetos no chão mesmo.

- Só acho que deverias reconsiderar, porque é o casamento de nossa prima e...

- Se fosse o funeral seria o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Além de dar a maior festa que o pouco dinheiro que me é destinado, permitisse!

_Lie too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

- Repita isso Sirius Black e deserdo-te! - Walburga tinha um convite em mãos e o torcia não disfarçando a raiva que sentira ao ouvir o que o filho dissera.

O rapaz, por sua vez, nem se abalou, continuou a escrever.

- Estás a me ouvir? - ela se aproximou e Regulus se afastou, temeroso.

Sirius descansou a caneta que utilizava e dobrando a folha, calmamente levantou os olhos para sua genitora.

- No velório, estarei presente com prazer – ele parecia saborear cada palavra dita.

- Suma da minha vista!

Sirius contraiu o rosto, enfim deixando aflorar um sentimento adverso ao prazer de aborrecer seus familiares, algo adverso do empenho adotado numa mutiladora batalha camuflada em pomposas e plumosas palavras, frases e entonações.

- Varre-te daqui!

Com pensamentos alegremente homicidas, ele se retirou.

- Não és meu filho.

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

Black fingiu não dar importância, fingiu não ter ouvido, fingiu não sentir, fingiu não estar ali.

Fingiu **realmente** não ser filho dela.

* * *

A valsa entre noivo e noiva ou melhor, já marido e esposa era somada com a de outros casais.

Sirius estava ali.

Por que?, era o que insistentemente se perguntava...

_Standing on my own_

Agitava o líquido caramelado de sua taça, parecendo estar hipnotizado pelo movimento sincronizado do uísque, com seus pensamentos em branco, com sua vida a correr-lhe como um filme em branco pelas retinas.

É, ele não tinha vida. Não ali.

Sua mãe não fazia esforço em classificar as famílias merecedoras de comparecerem a um evento social qualquer da realeza.

Seu pai articulava com pessoas tão desprovidas de coragem e fibra quanto ele.

Não avistou Regulus e preencheu sua taça mais uma vez.

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

- Hoje somente eu e tu, _bella mia_ – disse para sua taça espirituosamente, nem Andromeda e nem tio algum para salvá-lo do hoje, do agora, do presente, seu algoz cruel.

- Esta é difícil – uma mulher negra e de cabelos compridos perfeitamente encaracolados, olhava para a menina que segurava pelo braço.

Outra mulher branca e de cabelos lisos, também olhava preocupada para a criança que segurava pelo outro braço.

Sirius observou as duas que se postavam voltadas para a criança e pareciam não dar a mínima para o que ocorria ao seu redor, pareciam não pertencer àquela comemoração.

A garotinha apontou inesperadamente para Sirius e com suas bochechinhas coradas disse audivelmente se fazendo entender:

- Papi...

As duas mulheres viraram espantadas para o homem, inclusive Sirius. Que produziu um ruído estranho ao rodar seu pescoço com estrépito para trás.

Percebendo alarmado que a menina apontava para ele.

- Ela não é minha filha! - negou assustado e as moças o encararam possessas.

- Como não é?! - a negra despontou, colocando as mãos na cintura, modelada por um vestido de uma só alça que lhe evidenciava as curvas femininas – Ela apontou para ti!

- Isso mesmo – a outra pegou a criancinha no colo e olhou indignada para ele, logo acalentando a menina que ameaçava abrir um berreiro – Xiii, calma Manu, calma bebê...

- E então, vai negar de novo, seu pai irresponsável que fica esquecendo tua filha pelos cantos?

Antes que a mulher batesse em Sirius, Carol interviu.

- Mais devagar Samy, não podemos assustar a criança – e impediu que a menina desfizesse o laço que prendia seu vestido ao seu corpo esbelto.

- Tome – empurrou a criança para Sirius e que instantaneamente parou de chorar, brincando com a lapela do traje dele.

- Mas ela não é minha filha! - Black quase estava para ter um ataque, enquanto Emanuela ria das caretas de desespero dele.

- Papi – disse fazendo com que Carol e Samara o encarassem, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é o que parece... - ele admitiu derrotado, se acomodando sem muita destreza na cadeira com a menina no colo e Carol foi a primeira a se condoer.

- Talvez ele realmente não seja o pai da Manu – confidenciou para Samara.

- Hum... Ele é muito novo e lindo né? - acrescentou Samara com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Nossa...! - as duas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

E riram, chamando atenção de Sirius.

- Qual a piada? - ele tentava falar sem que Manu quisesse enfiar sua mãozinha na boca dele ou em qualquer orifício que estivesse ao seu alcance no rosto dele.

- Talvez, estamos dizendo **talvez**, ela possa não ser tua filha – explicou Samara enquanto Manu fez uma careta, como se tivesse entendido o que a mulher dissera.

- Graças a Deus! - exclamou aliviado se levantando apressado e depositando a menina nos braços de Carol novamente.

O berreiro deixou quase todos surdos.

- Hey seu apressadinho a segure, nós não dissemos que tu não eras o pai! - arguiu Samara contendo Black antes que fugisse.

- Pois é! - Carol devolveu a criança para Sirius.

- Agora cuide muito bem da tua filha, seja um bom papai né Manuzinha – agradou Carol beijando o topo da cabeça da criança, de onde desciam vários cachinhos negros e macios.

- E tu – acariciou o nariz pequeno e redondinho da menina – Comporte-te, não deixe teu pai louco. O coitado estava bebendo preocupado com a tua falta – falou Samy sarcasticamente e Sirius se encolheu involuntariamente.

A garota assemelhava-se com uma juíza, logo o condenando.

- Manu! - uma babá atravessou o jardim às respirações curtas – Não faça mais isto, sua menininha má! Quer nos matar do coração? - tirou Manu dos braços de Sirius sem ligar para os três adultos que estavam ali.

Black encarou vitorioso e cruzando os braços austeramente encerrou a discussão com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto belo. As duas mulheres o encaravam de volta, sem graça e levemente ruborizadas.

- Eu disse que ela não era minha filha.

* * *

Lily gargalhou, enquanto Sirius se mantinha com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

- O que foi _papaizinho_? - ela tirou sarro dele.

- Elas eram loucas, isso sim – ele balbuciou mal entre abrindo os lábios para falar, o que fez Lily rir mais ainda.

- Já gastou tua cota de felicidade, agora vamos – ele a puxou pelo braço incomodado com as gargalhadas dela que se tornavam mais fortes..

* * *

Estavam no quarto do maroto, mas em outro dia.

_I need to run far away_

_Can't go back to that place_

- Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não... - Sirius, com vestes mais despojadas, riscava o que parecia ser uma lista extensa.

- Minha amável mãe me toma por quem? Que ultraje... - ele falou para si, atirando a folha para um canto qualquer do quarto e apoiando sua cadeira unicamente nos pés traseiros, a oscilando sem um propósito definido.

Largou sua caneta a esmo, levantou-se e andou letárgico para a janela. Suas orbes se perdendo de novo num ponto aquém do portão.

Aquela imagem o estava torturando.

Escancarou a porta e desceu a escada aos tropéis, pulando os dois últimos degraus com desenvoltura.

Seguiu até o ambiente se remodelar numa área descoberta, decorada com escassas plantas e cores, dando um ar sufocante e frio ao local.

E lá estava Walburga, servindo o que aparentava ser um chá para as mulheres de mesma classe que a sua.

Inclinou-se para ser servida com mais chá e sua vista chocou-se com a presença do filho.

Ela o analisou criticamente, a procurar defeitos e discordâncias não só fisicamente, como na personalidade e afins do filho. Sendo que, com certeza, nesta última ela encontrara erros mais do que gostaria de encontrar.

Sirius odiava quando ela fazia isso.

**A** odiava, corrigiu-se.

Por que insistia?

Mudando de idéia e com a fúria sobrepondo-se e apagando o que o levara até ali, ele foi embora.

_I need to run far away_

_Can't go back to that place_

- Quantos anos tem tua filha? - ela continuou a conversa normalmente.

* * *

Seus passos ecoavam pelo local.

_Like she told me_

_I'm just a big disgrace_

- Sirius Black – um homem de idade, magro e de sobrancelhas que se juntavam formando uma só na região da glabela, avistou o maroto pelo corredor da biblioteca.

Pego desprevenido o maroto permitiu-se ser alcançado, ainda com a cabeça atribulada com as atitudes execráveis de sua mãe.

- Vosso pai me segredou as metas que traçou para vossa ascensão como patriarca dos Black – o velho prendeu Sirius de tal maneira, que lhe era impossível largá-lo ali, a falar sozinho de suas inconveniências.

Entraram na biblioteca.

- Ora, ora Orion. Teu filho já tem mais do que a idade para participar de nossas reuniões! - outro velho recostado confortavelmente em uma poltrona vinho, com um charuto entre os dedos gorduchos, espreitava a dupla que acabara de adentrar o recinto.

Charllus Rokwood e Stephano Lestrange visitavam constantemente os Black, eram amigos no âmbito socialmente estabelecido para aquele tipo de pessoas.

O senhor Black olhou impassível para o filho.

- Meu pai sabe o que faz – respondeu o garoto pelo genitor, já que este se mantinha calado.

Charllus, o obeso, anuiu pesarosamente entre uma baforada e outra de seu fumo.

- E o que tens como planos? Alguém tão brilhante como tu deve ter algo a lhe incitar a mente, não? - insistiu Lestrange, que soltara-se de Sirius e agora detinha um copo em mãos.

Sirius riu por dentro, quanta contradição.

_Lie too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

- E tem – a voz grave e pungente de Orion dilacerou as palavras ousadas que Sirius tinha em mente para usá-las – Após sua formatura, aprimorará seus estudos e assumirá o cargo que lhe é destinado como patriarca da família, devidamente conciliado em seu matrimônio.

Sirius permaneceu indolente, permitindo o aroma do charuto rodear-lhe e penetrar-lhe o olfato durante toda a conversa que se alongou por um tempo não cronometrado por ele.

Não estava mais ali.

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

* * *

- Teu comportamento não condiz com ao de um Black, ou mudas ou... - Orion falava a seu primogênito na mesa de jantar.

O prato de Sirius estava intocado desde o início da refeição.

E permaneceria assim.

- Transferência – sentenciou Walburga.

O rapaz se concentrou em acontecimentos felizes. Não era a hora para virar a mesa, refletia. Talvez devesse mesmo mudar...

Com a visão obnubilada e coração a palpitar, ele se lembrou dos momentos que vivera junto dos amigos, do que descobrira junto deles.

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

Diferente da frieza e distância que permeava o relacionamento de seus pais e se aplicava indelevelmente na relação de seus pais para com os filhos, para com ele. E tudo isso agia como um aditivo pesado na solidão que Sirius sentia, sentia fora de Hogwarts.

O preconceito, a superioridade e a frivolidade que baseavam os princípios de seus genitores, fragilizavam mais ainda o relacionamento, amor e respeito que Sirius tinha, teve e teria pelos pais.

O irmão não estava seguindo uma trilha desigual, na concepção do maroto.

- O diretor de teu colégio nos informou que tua conduta é inaceitável – Orion cortava seu medalhão com parcimônia e Walburga depois de se certificar que o marido iniciara sua refeição, o fez por sua vez.

- Acreditas que o colocamos num colégio para brincares? - a inflexão contida e reprimida do pai já era esperada.

Oprimia, algemava, deliberava e causava asco, vergonha.

- Para bancares o revolucionista anencéfalo! O francês metido a _iluminatti_? - Orion largara sua talher contra o prato em porcelanato, produzindo um tilintar e a mão de sua mulher a apertar-lhe o pulso.

Orion se retirou da mesa, levando Walburga a olhar encolerizada para Sirius.

- Viste o que causaste? Deves implorar pelo perdão de teu pai.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! - a voz dele cortou o ar embolotada, desesperada para sair há tempos, mas não o conseguindo e quando o fez, soou ansiosa e inexperiente.

- Mentes! Mentes para nós, tua única e verdadeira família e com quem achas que poderás contar? Achas que te abrigarão e te alimentarão? Teus _amiguinhos_ indignos e bardeneiros? - jogando o lenço de cima de seu colo para a mesa, acrescentou – Não comerei na mesma mesa que tu, perdi o apetite.

E Sirius havia perdido o seu há séculos, há séculos...

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

* * *

Era aniversário de Regulus.

Sempre a mesma mansão, a mesma triste e fria mansão.

Despertava calafrios em Lily, ela observou os contornos clássicos dos entalhes no teto não cederem a um mínimo de alegria que todos os aniversários e festas deveriam conter.

Fitou o Sirius daquela época, ele parecia determinado sobre algo, quanto a fazer esse algo.

Enfim ele amadurecera, criando o mínimo de resolução e confiança que necessitava para sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar.

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

Nunca mais viver a agonia que vivia, nunca mais ter que ouvir que Regulus era o filho perfeito, nunca mais ter que ser taxado como o rebelde que precisava de um hospício.

Nunca mais olhar para trás.

Nunca mais!, podia gargalhar, podia sorrir e podia ser feliz!

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

Empacotara o que não gostaria que ninguém bisbilhotasse e não lançando uma única olhada para seu quarto, se retirou.

Saltando de três em três degraus, se tornara especialista tendo como uma das poucas alternativas para se divertir naquela casa, quando encontrou com sua mãe o observando ao fim da escada.

- Onde vais?

Sirius não demonstrou surpresa de ser pego naquele momento.

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

Já tivera o suficiente ali, mentindo para si, permanecendo ali, mentindo sobre quem era.

- Onde vais?? - repetiu com faíscas despregando-se de suas orbes.

- Para um manicômio – passou por ela desinteressado no que poderia lhe ser dito ou feito.

Acostumara-se ao que lhe era destinado.

E seu destino era longe dali.

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

Longe dela.

- Estás estragando tua vida e as nossas. Teu egoísmo diante do que fizemos por ti, diante do que **fiz** por ti, te carreguei por nove meses! E é assim que me agradeces, tua própria **mãe**?

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

Sirius susteve seus passos e cerrou seus dentes.

- Então – estava de frente para a mulher bem menor que ele, bem menor em valores, em honra e caráter – O que sou para ti? Um filho ingrato que sai por aquela porta?

- Não és meu filho, és uma desgraça, uma mentira que pretendo esquecer – ela não vacilou, parecia se embravecer a cada segundo, com o volume e entonação se intensificando.

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

- Aprendeste muita coisa comigo... Esquecer é uma delas. Pois eu aprendi muita coisa contigo também. Aprendi que o que tem de ti em mim é doloroso, é intragável e odeio ter que admitir, ter que reconhecer cada micrograma de teu ser em mim – bradou desviando seu caminho para sair o mais rápido possível dali, aquela conversa estava acabada, quando nem começara.

Era apenas um monólogo, ela nunca o ouvira e nunca o ouviria.

- Saias por esta porta e nunca mais voltarás, ouviste?! - ela estava se tornando histérica.

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

Sirius riu, uma risada amarga, desgostosa e repudiada.

- Aprendeste que deves apertar cada vez mais o cerco em volta de mim? Que cada atitude estranha minha é sinônimo de rebeldia e minha mania de te enfrentar? De derrubar-te deste pedestal vão que chamas de teu **lar**? **Tuas** convicções? **Tua** autoridade?

Walburga enrijeceu os maxilares e os músculos do braço, assemelhando-se a uma tábua e desmerecendo toda a elegância que presava acima de tudo e de todos, inclusive de seus filhos.

- Como posso ver, aprendeste muito comigo. Me sinto lisonjeado...

Arremessando o cabelo comprido para trás, Black focou seus olhos ofuscadamente violetas na figura franzina a sua frente.

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

- Creio que ao ouvir incontáveis vezes teus berros e receber teus tapas pontuados com os xingamentos mais vis, me fez ver o quanto aprendi contigo... Que a cada tropeço mais doloroso e exasperante que vivi, era revivido mais tarde fria e maldosamente através de tuas palavras impessoais e desalmadas.

- Se não sabes conviver com a minha educação, só ressalta o quão fraco e indigno dela és, o quão desmerecedor de mim como tua mãe és! E o quanto precisas amadurecer.

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

- Isto é crescer?! - Sirius inflamou-se avançando sobre a mulher como um animal – Agir com indiferença diante deste teu infindável "amor"? - respirou fundo, buscando calma, buscando sanidade, buscando forças e a encarou – Provavelmente em tua mente, o é. E esta parte eu, **"infelizmente"**, não consegui absorver de ti.

- Tudo que faço, que penso e que gesticulo é para ti uma ameaça ao teu trono. Cada lágrima gasta é de ódio!, cada desviar de olhar é uma tentativa minha de ocultar a ira apoplética ou mentira desavergonhada que me escapa pelas orbes!, cada contorcer de meu rosto e inclinar de cabeça, adivinha!? - riu com deboche e aspereza - É a minha rebeldia aflorando avassaladora como a minha juventude!

O tapa estalou entre as paredes emudecidas e frias.

Tão frias quanto a mão que chocou-se contra o rosto de Sirius.

Walburga arrefeceu seu olhar sobre o filho.

- Comporta-te, sou tua mãe e exijo respeito – encaixou um fio de seu cabelo de volta no coque aristocrático.

- Oh!, é isso! Só pode residir a culpa na minha juventude! Oh!, que alívio... Será uma tormenta passageira – ele alteou sua voz para chamar-lhe a atenção, para incomodá-la, para torturar-lhe como fora torturado.

As feridas seriam cavadas com palavras, não era preciso usar de agressão física para machucar as pessoas. Ele sabia disso tão bem como ninguém mais.

- Porém, a juventude transcorre e a "revolta" permanece. E agora? - simulou desespero e roer de unhas caricaturadamente – Um hospício! Meu filho precisa de tratamento!

- Cala-te! Inventa mentiras para te desculpar! Como podes fazer isto com tua família?! Com tua mãe, aquela que te deu vida?! - Walburga gritava, enfim reunindo todos os parentes e convidados da festa do filho caçula no hall de entrada.

_Lie too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

Ela não chorava, existia fel em seus olhos da mesma cor que a do filho.

E os dele, eram fielmente o reflexo dos de sua mãe.

O burburinho se alastrou pelos convidados, Bella segurou no braço do marido com a expressão de desdém a dobrar-lhe o rosto, Regulus assistia a tudo estupefato e seu pai se portava friamente altivo o contendo, Narcisa estava chocada e desviou o olhar quando Lucius a censurou silenciosamente para que ela se recomposse.

A voz de Sirius não assumiu algo mais do que um sussurro, um desabafo, uma confissão.

- Até o momento em que uma simples ida ao médico se transfigurou numa saída permanente de casa – afastou-se com seus pertences em mãos.

- Agora sei o que sou para ti. E sei além disto, o que és para mim.

A pausa estendeu-se a ponto de engolfar todos os presentes na narrativa de Sirius, fazendo com que eles se calassem para ouvir o que o rapaz tinha a dizer, curiosos, desdenhosos, tocados ou solidários.

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Forget about the past I'll never know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

- Sou teu maior erro. E tu, meu pior pesadelo.

Dizendo isto, saiu para nunca mais retornar.

Nunca mais, repetia para si como uma oração.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpa pelo cap grande e desculpa por n ter postado ontem n.n**

**E meninas n me processem, n posso dar o Six pq ele n me pertence (dut Jaque tonta!), mas pq n tinha planos p q ele tivesse um par romântico, então coloquei minhas leitoras e autoras preferidas n.n  
**

**Último cap na próx segunda, comentem por favor! Por favor!**

**Teh segunda o/**

**PS: O q axaram da ruiva ficar c DOIS garotos? xP Tah, ela n eh ploc, soh eo q gosto de colocar um poko de action, a fic tava mt devagar u.u**

**PS2: Algm me viu no jornal, lah no vuco vuco do Círio de Belém x3 Eo tava c uma plaquinha pagando promessa p q v6 comentem em DAD -.-''  
**


	11. Animal I have become

**N/A: **Este último capítulo foi feito pra vc! É pra vc mesmo. Que deixou review, ou que não deixou mas que sempre lê, que sempre acompanhou e ficava curioso pra saber o que viria pelo próximo capítulo. Ou que simplesmente tá lendo por ler e seja viciado em terminar qualquer coisa que começou, ou porque não tem coisa melhor pra fazer.

Não importa, eu agradeço, agradeço porque se pelo menos consegui fazer com que vc lesse e continuasse a fazê-lo não levando em consideração suas motivações, cumpri o que todo escritor, por mais anônimo que seja, deseja pra si: prender a atenção de v6, leitores.

Tentei corresponder as expectativas de v6 e as minhas. Se puderem e quiserem, me digam se satisfiz a de v6 ok?

Antes de começar, eu fiz um video para a fic, não coloco o link aqui, porque o site não permite, mas o link tá no meu profile, só checarem, garanto que tá legal à la Jaque's production x)

E curtam o último cap de DAD ;)

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

Ela não chorava, existia fel em seus olhos da mesma cor que a do filho.

E os dele, eram fielmente o reflexo dos de sua mãe.

O burburinho se alastrou pelos convidados, Bella segurou no braço do marido com a expressão de desdém a dobrar-lhe o rosto, Regulus assistia a tudo estupefato e seu pai se portava friamente altivo o contendo, Narcisa estava chocada e desviou o olhar quando Lucius a censurou silenciosamente para que ela se recompusesse.

A voz de Sirius não assumiu algo mais do que um sussurro, um desabafo, uma confissão.

- Até o momento em que uma simples ida ao médico se transfigurou numa saída permanente de casa – afastou-se, com seus pertences em mãos.

- Agora sei o que sou para ti. E sei além disto, o que és para mim.

A pausa estendeu-se a ponto de engolfar todos os presentes na narrativa de Sirius, fazendo com que eles se calassem para ouvir o que o rapaz tinha a dizer, curiosos, desdenhosos, tocados ou solidários.

- Sou teu maior erro. E tu, meu pior pesadelo.

Dizendo isto, saiu para nunca mais retornar.

Nunca mais, repetia para si como uma oração.

* * *

**Animal I have become**

Muito relutante, Lily começara a arrumar suas malas.

Assim como teve que ver Amos e os outros. Pois no próximo dia já iria embora, o prazo que sua mãe entabulou de cinco dias, se reduzira a três.

Por causa do horário, não pode ficar mais tempo com Sirius, jogando conversa fora, ou perguntando detalhes sobre o passado dele.

Todo relacionamento não é simples e fácil, seres humanos são complicados, seu pai sempre lhe dissera. Mas a família de Sirius era um caso a parte, Lily acreditava que não haviam opções de lidar com Walburga a não ser abandoná-la, ou provavelmente qualquer um enlouqueceria pra valer. Logo, concordava plenamente com a atitude de Sirius.

- Olá gente – cumprimentou não muito alegre e relaxada.

Todos responderam, menos Veronica.

O que era ainda tolerável se comparado com o comportamento de Petúnia. Sabia Deus como sua irmã descobrira que Lily e Amos...

Droga!, não valia nem a pena relembrar.

- Estava pensando em organizar uma festa de despedida – falou empolgadamente Gladys, recebendo um olhar gelado de todos.

Só ela para ter uma idéia dessas.

- Poderíamos... - insistiu e foi cortada abruptamente por Amos.

- Que horas você irá? - ele deixou escapar sutilmente uma inflexão preocupada e para maior tristeza de Lily, certo afeto.

- Amanhã à tarde – disse, se sentindo constrangida.

Era estranho olhar para ele depois de tudo.

Era estranho conversar com ele depois de tudo.

E era estranho estar **ali** depois de tudo.

Provavelmente ela enlouqueceria... Precisava ir embora o quanto antes.

Esquecer de tudo, de todos. Somente agora se tocava de seu desejo e necessidade, admitiu desconsoladamente.

- Sentiremos a sua falta – Alice a abraçou carinhosamente, passando um sentimento quente e autêntico com o contato promovido, que apaziguou um pouco o coração de Lily – Esqueci completamente que chegaria o dia de sua ida.

- Eu também – suspirou a ruiva.

O clima se amenizou vagarosamente quando Frank trouxe à tona o aniversário de seu filho e de Emelina. Os planos sobre a comemoração, que prometia ser de arrombar e mais do que diversificada para agradar a criançada em tudo, forneceu tempo e certa privacidade à Lily para pensar.

Pensar até perceber que suas reflexões e conclusões, altamente racionais, se moldavam de forma febril e traiçoeira, a transtornando, a deixando afogueada.

O conteúdo delas a atemorizava, consumia suas esperanças até restar o frio e escuro vazio dentro de si, a lhe encarar desdenhoso e tão pavoroso quanto uma assombração.

Em outras palavras, ela estava sozinha.

Assim como quando chegara em Hogsmead.

* * *

- Ela irá amanhã – comentou Sirius como se nem ele acreditasse no que lhe saia pela boca.

James permaneceu mudo, observando os contornos das pequenas ondas no lago, produzidas pelas pedrinhas que Pettigrew atirava.

- Não farás nada? - interviu Remus por sua vez, incomodado com a indiferença do amigo.

De novo, o silêncio.

Ou melhor, os "splashes" que Peter provocava com sua brincadeira.

- Nós tivemos que nos expor e tu te acomodas nesta tua neutralidade irritante! - Remus estava zangado, despertando Sirius de sua apatia, que observou o loiro em indagação.

O último "splash" se prolongou mais que os anteriores.

Presenciar Lupin se aborrecendo era o acontecimento do século, literalmente.

Potter comprimiu seus lábios finos e pálidos. Estava sorrindo, um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas um sorriso.

E nenhum dos três viram, interpretando a postura dele com hostilidade.

Sendo o que se mostrava mais inflamado: Remus, avançara possesso e o sorriso nas faces de James se alongou.

- Começo a desconfiar que tens marcação comigo e que isto se deve ao ataque à Lily – sua entonação não dava espaço para a posição sensatamente lógica que ele usualmente possuía, Remus estava realmente enfurecido – Pois resolveremos isto agora!

- Não Moony...! - Peter murmurou em choque, com a voz estrangulada e Sirius estava se erguendo, com a intenção de se interpor entre os dois rapazes.

- Nem tente Sirius – acrescentou Remus não tirando seus olhos das costas de Potter – Tu mais que ninguém sabes o que Lily tem sofrido. E isto não é por mim... - não precisou continuar para se fazer entender.

- Neste caso... - e Black já estava ao lado de Lupin – Aumentarei as nossas chances de dar uma surra em ti Prongs – disse marotamente, como se tivesse acabado de se decidir em qual time entrar num jogo de basebol no quintal da casa do vizinho.

Os dois olharam para Peter questionadoramente.

E este olhava da dupla para Potter e de Potter para a dupla, perdido.

- Aconselharia a te juntares a eles. Probabilidade de sucesso mais vantajosa – comentou James e era impossível estabelecer se estava sendo irônico ou não.

O comentário feito pelo maroto que costumeiramente se mantinha calado, fez todos se entre olharem cautelosos e a discutir quanto a o que fariam por uma língua quase telepática.

- Merda...! - Sirius soltou num sopro (pego pela surpresa) e no segundo seguinte, se ouviu um estrondo ensurdecedor, algo entre um trovão e uma grande explosão.

James rumara, praticamente invisível, com tudo para cima de Black.

A olhos comuns não se via nada, só se ouvia, o que não seria muito confortável ou acolhedor.

Entretanto, os quatro enxergavam os movimentos de outrem nitidamente reais, não tanto quanto os propósitos e fins que instigavam uns ou outros a executarem um golpe.

Sirius conseguiu bloquear a tempo a investida inesperada de James e estava indo bem, sem nenhum arranhão, igual ao seu adversário. Apesar de mais ter que se defender dos ataques do que perpetrá-los.

Para total desespero de Peter que não sabia o que fazer ou onde se enfiar, mais precisamente, Remus, que normalmente os separaria e gritaria para que eles voltassem a si, se impulsionou em direção aos dois.

Agora estava equilibrado.

James rotacionou o corpo cento e oitenta graus a tempo de revidar o golpe, a altura de seu nariz, de Remus e deter o chute que vinha pela esquerda, mais eficiente que uma adaga, de Sirius.

Black mirou Lupin preocupadamente e recebeu um olhar de volta, semelhantemente consternado.

O dia seria longo...

* * *

- Filha, você viu o meu equipamento "limpa-tudo-em-dois-tempos" pra piscina? - Allan perguntou para Lily que acabara de entrar na casa.

- Não... - respondeu com um meio sorriso amarelo, devido a pose cômica em que o pai se encontrava para procurar o seu "equipamento".

- Já acabou a reunião com os seus amigos?

- Já.

- Sua irmã então não irá encontrá-los, saiu apressada daqui para vê-los... - comentou aéreo.

- Só falta visitar a senhora Pince... - lembrou, sem relevar o que ele lhe dissera por último.

- Então vá logo, aproveite que o tempo está bom para uma caminhada – sugeriu.

- Caminhada? - absorveu lentamente o que ele lhe aconselhara.

- É Lily. Usar os pés, fazer exercício, deixar de ser sedentária, ... - sua mãe surgiu com uma pilha de roupas lavadas para por na mala e foi enumerando frases explicativas, se esquecendo de continuar a sua trilha para o andar superior da casa.

Essa era a solução!, vibrou a garota.

Enquanto sua mãe continuava a falar, já havia percorrido o caminho de volta.

O caminho de volta para o castelo.

* * *

- Ela deve estar confusa, tadinha – Gladys brincava com o cabelo de Mark, enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar das mãos pegajosas da menina.

- Confusa ou não, algo de muito errado e estranho tá acontecendo – enfatizou Mark desistindo de se manter longe da garota "aderente".

- Sim! Agarrando o Amos como se fosse uma aranha esfomeada e... - Veronica começou muito emburrada e prosseguiu com suas reclamações num volume que tornava as palavras indiscerníveis.

- E ele se deixou ser abusado, mais _tadinho_ ainda – devolveu Alice se mostrando irritada e causando espanto em Gladys e Mark, um sorrisinho satisfeito em Emelina e um divertido em Frank, mais aborrecimento em Veronica e um enrubescer em Amos.

Última reação, a mais cômica.

- Como foi ser violentado Amos? - Frank inquiriu zombando, recebeu um beliscão por debaixo da mesa, às escondidas, de Alice e uma gargalhada cristalina de Vance.

É, hoje ela estava se soltando. Amos era beijado e ela que demonstrava felicidade imensurável. Vai entender esses adolescentes...

- MEU AMMY FOI ESTUPRADO?! - gritou Petúnia, que tinha acabado de chegar ao local e pegou a conversa pela metade.

Agora toda Hogsmead sabia.

Diggory olhou para o outro lado da rua, evitando encarar a todos que lhe dirigiam olhares horrorizados ou de pena, com as maçãs do rosto a queimar de embaraço.

- Papai, olha um _estripado_! - uma criancinha do outro lado da rua apontou para Amos e foi arrastada para longe, pelo próprio pai.

Ele nem podia mais desviar do olhar indiscreto dos outros, será que teria que se enfiar num buraco ou decorar o formato das nuvens?!

- Amos, precisamos conversar filho – um policial muito alto com feições respeitosas e preocupadas, ouvira tudo pois estava na lanchonete com seu sobrinho, se aproximara do loiro, este estava sentado e acabara de volver sua cabeça para cima afim de escapar de uma vergonha maior.

- Tá tudo bem? - insistiu com zelo como se tivesse lidando com alguém de porcelana.

Amos nunca quis tanto matar alguém...

* * *

Evans corria sem medo na estrada aberta, com um mantra fixo na mente: chegar no castelo.

Nunca Hogwarts lhe parecera tão distante, o sentimento de urgência a engolia provocando angústia.

E nunca a vida lhe parecera tão sem sentido, ela abandonara tudo o que acreditava ser correto e o que queria para si. Esquecera a calmaria e o habitual que conhecia para mergulhar de cabeça, e sem volta, em mistérios...

E mais ainda, nunca o tempo lhe parecera tão longo e tão curto, tudo no mesmo segundo, prova de que só poderia estar perdendo a lucidez e capacidade de raciocinar.

Podia sentir a dormência acometer os seus músculos da perna, devido a fadiga e excesso de ácido láctico produzido. Em contrapartida, o formigamento assaltava crescentemente os seus membros superiores.

O suor principiava a escorrer-lhe pela testa, nuca e costas e, o ar passava causando ardência em sua garganta, como se quisesse rasgá-la em duas. Era doloroso respirar, por mais imprescindível que o ato fosse.

Avistou a curva, sinalizadora de que Hogwarts estava pouca coisa adiante, e conseguiu acelerar graças a descarga de adrenalina, que a animação por estar chegando, a imbuiu.

O sol se escondia atrás das pesadas nuvens de inverno, facilitando a corrida de Lily, que abriu os portões aos trancos e barrancos.

- Sirius! - berrou – Remus! - tentou outra vez – Peter!

Cansada, se escorou no imenso portão de madeira afixado no mais interior da construção e fechou os olhos para vencer a exaustão que o exercício lhe causara, quando sentiu a superfície na qual se recostava vibrar firmemente.

Afastou-se trôpega ao perceber pela segunda vez o abalo.

Motivada pela preocupação seguiu as direções em que o estremecimento se tornava mais forte.

Mais forte até se sonorizar num ribombar monstruoso.

Via a paisagem não mais que um borrão e ao se abeirar do lago, o ruído e a vibração estouraram numa detonação estrondosa.

Ela precisou levar as mãos aos ouvidos.

- Contenha-te! - Remus desviou de um soco de James e Sirius aumentou a distância entre eles, denunciando que estava fora da briga.

Era muito ilógico ver que uma simples rixa era a causadora de tudo aquilo e mais ainda que, depois de se envolverem em algo tão violentamente destrutivo, nenhum deles apresentava um hematoma, uma gotícula de sangue a escapar por qualquer lugar que fosse.

O lago refletia as nuvens arredondadas e abundantes que propiciavam uma sombra gigantesca, por encobrirem o astro rei.

Porém, os detalhes passaram despercebidos por Lily, sua atenção rodeava James e ele, alçou os ombros para indicar que o fim da contenda não lhe importava, assim como o início da mesma e a exigência muda de seus amigos.

- Encares o teu real medo e não fiques procurando briga para descontares tuas frustrações! - ralhou Remus e James enrijeceu.

Lily percebeu a temperatura glacial, que emanava dele, lhe atingir em cheio e lhe partir ao meio.

Sem olhar para o amigo, Remus caminhou calma e humanamente na direção de Lily, enquanto Sirius espocou ao seu lado com o mesmo sorrisinho travesso.

- Olá pequena – a abraçou como de costume, espontaneamente.

Nem estava se trucidando como uma fera ainda a pouco com James... Quê isso. Era um joguinho entre amigos. Só. Coisa besta...

- Queres matá-la de hipotermia Pads? - indagou Remus oferecendo um sorriso meigo e tranquilizador para a garota, lhe dando as boas vindas implicitamente.

- Ou enforcá-la – riu baixinho Peter e ao notar que ela o fitava – Olá Lily – cumprimentou.

- Adoraríamos levar-te para passear, almoçar, nadar no lago, explorar a floresta, mas... - Sirius encenava seriedade com pompa nos gestos e no olhar.

- Esqueceste o cortejar – acrescentou Lupin levando a menina a corar.

Era certo que não dava para se acostumar com as besteiras que Sirius cuspia... Mas o REMUS?!

Era o fim dos tempos, pensou Lily com seus botões.

- Mas não podemos – completou Peter entrando na brincadeira.

- Agenda lotada – justificou Black.

- Muitas fãs – Remus fingiu preocupação e tormenta.

É, ele estava revelando o verdadeiro maroto que existia dentro de si.

- Mas a gente se esbarra por aí gata – Black lhe piscou e sumiu.

Esse era o resultado das escapadas de Sirius pelo vilarejo, se atualizar em gírias! Era bem a cara dele mesmo, concluiu Lily.

Remus lhe sorriu não sem antes reprimir Sirius pela falta de respeito com a "donzela alheia", o que provocou uma carreira de vergonha em Lily expressa através do colorir de suas bochechas, e Peter se despediu, seguindo os outros.

E então, ela se deu conta que estava sozinha com James (não que algo do tipo não tivesse ocorrido antes, mas desta vez estava consoante por consoante e vogal por vogal, s-o-z-i-n-h-a com o maroto).

E pior, correra às cegas praticamente se atirando nos braços dele, impondo sua presença a ele sem educação ou tato.

James estava à sua frente e aparentava não ligar para o que bagunçava e revirava confusamente o cérebro de Lily, atrás de si, e ela não lhe podia ver o rosto, o que tornava a situação mais inconveniente para ela.

Talvez devesse pedir desculpas a ele, por mais que não tenha feita o que fizera por mal. Por mais que fizera motivada pelo desespero puro, por mais que o que mais almejasse era ficar aqui, ao lado dele e não ir embora.

- Ponhamos um fim nisto – ele interrompeu-lhe as conjecturas indiferente e no primeiro passo que deu na direção do castelo, as palavras dela o impediram de continuar.

- Lógico, quanto mais cedo melhor! - sua voz saiu histérica e mais aguda do que planejava, mas era melhor do que a mudez que acreditava na qual permaneceria.

Não se calaria para ele, pois se ela errara, ele também não era nenhum príncipe perfeição arrancado dos contos de fadas! Se pisava nela, ela lutaria para sair debaixo e revidaria se possível, admitiu maduramente para si.

E mesmo nervosa e abalada, notou a conturbação que provocou nele.

Apesar de se refazer agilmente.

- Estarás liberta antes que sintas – retornou à indiferença.

Lily não conseguiu assentir ou mexer-se um tantinho se quer, falar ou fazer um ruído qualquer. A ira de Remus era compreensível, por demais compreensível!

James enfim se virou.

E inesperadamente se aproximou.

- A... Ahm? - a interjeição incoerente escapou pelos lábios trêmulos dela e suas feições anteriormente marcadas pela raiva, agora estavam desenhadas pelo lápis da perplexidade.

E lá se ia, escoando mais rápido que um comenta, a determinação de Lily...

Ele lhe sorriu, não o espontâneo de Sirius, ou o bondoso de Remus, ou o engraçado de Peter.

Era diferente. Era único. Era intenso (**N/A:** by Carol Evans Potter).

Era o sorriso que ele só destinava a ela.

**A ela**.

Lily não se sentia mais, não se sentia como humana ou pertencente a espécie Homo sapiens. Não era nada, realmente nada.

O olhar dele se intensificou sobre ela, e pode divisar os raios verdes que peraltas entrecortavam e brincavam no dominante marrom de suas íris.

Em seguida, estendeu as mãos e a envolveu num abraço.

Se o sorriso era uma concussão, o abraço foi um trauma cranio encefálico com conseqüências comatosas.

- Perdoe-me... - suavemente suas palavras acariciaram os medos dela, os transformando de tal forma que a fizeram se sentir segura e relaxada nos braços dele, poderia se desfazer e viver para sempre ali.

James era tão vivamente imprevisível.

- James, eu... - a confiança a incentivara a iniciar o seu pedido de desculpas, pois ela também tinha uma grande ofensa desencadeada por si própria a lhe oprimir o peito.

E ele não estava mais com ela.

Confusa e perdida, ela virou velozmente o pescoço para todas as direções, o fazendo estralar com a força que realizara o movimento.

Quando queria se desculpar, quando queria dizer o que sentia, quando queria lhe implorar para deixá-la ficar, não importando o método que utilizaria para conseguir fazê-lo!

Ele ia embora.

Por que sempre agia assim? Por que?! Ela era a única mutilada e perdedora nessa história. Nessa história louca! (**N/A:** histórinha loka inventada por mim :B N xinga a minha história ruiva ¬¬ Ok, vo me conter u.u I swear u.u/ No more interventions)

Já havia sido engolida pela memória dele. Todavia, nem assimilava do novo ambiente de tão abalada que estava. Sua consciência era de momentos: momentos reconhecia o quão maravilhoso James era e poderia ser com ela, especialmente, e em outros o quão insensível e desumano ele também era e poderia ser.

Limpou o rosto brutalmente das lágrimas que lhe escapavam ousadas e constantes, deixando a região avermelhada devido a intensidade e força empregadas no ato.

- James! James! - começou a chamá-lo pelo nome e seus chamados foram abafados por outros muito mais potentes.

- Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter!

Como um grito de guerra ritmado, o sobrenome era entoado por uma multidão, o que fez Lily esquecer momentaneamente a sua dor.

Aconchegou-se ao som, atravessando a sala enormemente branca e limpa que chegava a lhe ferir os olhos.

A parede se descontinuava para dar existência a uma ampla sacada, bem no centro que parecia ter sido calculado com afinco por um esmerado arquiteto.

O sol resplandecia, aquecendo e dando vida a tudo (o oposto do clima de seu tempo). E lá embaixo, no chão de terra batida, fora erguido um modesto palanque.

As pessoas se amontoavam ao redor, vestidas em trapos ou com roupas humildes. A vista era magnificamente miserável, o número de indivíduos era mais do que significativo. E estes olhavam com admiração e respeito para o único indivíduo do centro.

James Potter.

* * *

James se sentia livre e devendo algo àquela gente. Livre porque enfim compreendera o que era ser humano, o que era fazer parte de uma sociedade. A dever porque era meta daqueles que podiam: lutar por igualdade, reconhecer que sem o próximo não se existe, acima de qualquer crença, qualquer religião.

Claro que para a maioria das pessoas, ele era um lunático ou um metidinho a filósofo. A maioria das pessoas que tinham o que comer!, e que não constituíam a grande parte da população britânica, que não constituíam a grande parte dos cidadãos de Hogsmead.

Era chegada a hora das mudanças.

E ele lutaria por elas, nem que isso significasse perder sua vida, perder o que os poderosos taxavam de honra e que para ele possuía outro nome, egoísmo.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

- Moradores de Hogsmead – começou quando Sirius, Remus e Peter conseguiram conter a massa, para que se calassem – Se estamos aqui hoje, não é em nome de uma simples insurreição vândala. Estamos aqui para lutar por nossos direitos, lutar por condições de trabalho dignas e estudo para os nossos filhos!

Urros de concordância ressoaram pelo local causando ondas de arrepio em Lily.

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

- Não importa se há anos estamos sendo tratados desta forma, não importa se nos digam que iremos falhar, não importa se arrancam o pouco que ainda temos – James andava pelo pequeno palco, procurando encarar toda a multidão de frente – Pois estamos lutando por um futuro melhor, estamos lutando por nossos filhos, netos e bisnetos – Lily podia ouvir a respiração carregada de todos, devido ao silêncio inquebrável.

- Fazemos por aquele que não tem coragem de estar aqui, fazemos por nossa nação e fazemos por nós mesmos – ele também respirou fundo e mantinha bizarramente, as mãos longe dos cabelos – Porque eu sei mais do que ninguém. Eu sei o que passa no interior de cada um de vós!

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

- Eu sei que não poderia continuar de braços cruzados perante a tudo que nos é imposto. Eu sei que Deus não concorda com nossas condições e sei, que se tiver que estar em Sua sagrada presença e Ele me condenar, poderei dizer que fiz o que acreditava ser o certo e não pensei em mim, não pensei em riquezas e sim!, pensei em dar paz aos meus irmãos, pensei em tornar este país um lugar mais justo, um lugar mais digno, um lugar de Deus.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty, so fucked up_

- O que tenho a ganhar estando aqui ao lado de vós? Não sou um deles? - ele voltara a andar, enquanto Remus conversava compenetrado com um senhor de idade, que estava entre a multidão.

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful, so pissed off_

- Sou igual a todos, todos os homens são iguais! Tolo é aquele que se diz superior. E se não nos é dado o que nos pertence por direito, por sermos homens, por sermos cidadãos, pagadores de impostos, trabalhadores e estudantes.

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

Ele encarou uma jovem tão ruiva quanto Lily, abraçada pelo seu avô, e as pessoas aguardavam ansiosas que ele prosseguisse.

- Nós o tomaremos.

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

A turba brandiu as mãos, chapéis, lenços, panelas, enxadas ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse segurando.

Ele falava a todos, ele lhes falava ao coração. Inclusive Lily o seguiria cegamente, não importando qual fosse sua causa, não pensando duas vezes.

* * *

O local era lúgubre, escuro e parecia funcionar como algum tipo de esconderijo, Lily tentou apanhar mais detalhes do aposento quando enfim percebera onde se encontrava.

Casa dos gritos.

- Marquemos a última reunião, a da concentração para invadirmos o palácio do Lorde, para amanhã. Não podemos delongar isto por mais tempo – James espionava por entre as cortinas manchadas da janela.

Remus escrevia freneticamente algum tipo de carta e franzia o cenho com freqüência, quando pausava para analisar o que escrevera.

Peter não estava muito confortável com a tarefa que lhe fora incumbida e estava prestes a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por um Sirius alterado.

- Fomos descobertos Prongs!

A voz gravemente preocupada ecoou pelo aposento até todos os rapazes começarem a recolher o máximo de pertences que podiam.

- Quanto tempo temos Pads? - James remexia num baú a procurar armas que guardara ali.

- Não muito, McKinnon foi assassinada no posto em que a colocamos – a culpa aflorava nas feições antes estigmatizadas com beleza e despreocupação de Black.

- Não temos tempo para remorsos – James segurou fortemente o ombro do outro – Vamos embora marotos! - anunciou não dando escolhas aos três a não ser: segui-lo.

* * *

- Onde Lily está senhora Potter? - Amos indagou a Rose, enquanto os outros adolescentes aguardavam a sua volta na frente da imensa casa de tijolos vermelhos.

- Pensei que estivesse com você Amos, ela nem veio almoçar – respondeu e em menos de cinco segundos a aflição de mãe lhe acometeu as faces, Diggory além de apreensivo, se sentiu mal pelo que causara.

- Ela deve estar com Madame Pince – tranquilizou, por mais que já tivesse checado com a vendedora e Lily nem passara lá com a mulher.

Despediu-se e correu para o carro.

Só havia um lugar onde a ruiva poderia estar.

- Vamos para o castelo – deliberou para os amigos.

* * *

Arbitrariamente ao que Lily imaginava, os marotos organizaram a empreitada de forma que ocorresse discreta e secretamente.

Colocados em postos estratégicos e estudados por grande tempo, os revolucionários batiam a guarda de uma mansão que mais se assemelhava a um castelo.

Comunicavam-se por sinais ou barulhos que copiavam os sons emitidos por animais. E naquele breu total, Lily se perguntava como os seguranças dos castelos não se amedrontavam ou molhavam as calças ao ouvirem um uivar tão assustador quanto ao de um lobo verdadeiro.

Os adversários eram abatidos e seus trajes eram vestidos pelos homens.

Diante do imenso portão, tão característico daquela época, dois rapazes já haviam se disfarçado e cochichavam entre si, Lily pareou com eles e respirou aliviada ao reconhecê-los.

- Eu te disse para esperar! - James estava irreconhecível, deixara a barba por fazer e surtira efeito, parecia mais velho e desleixado.

- Certo **chefe** – Black retrucou irônico.

- Briguem depois – um terceiro se juntou a eles, Remus – Nos descobriram na ala oeste – informou estressado e também com a aparência mudada.

- Onde está Wormtail? - indagou James espreitando sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

- Não sei... - disse Remus, acompanhando o movimento do amigo – O perdi de vista desde a largada – arrematou e encarou Sirius contrariado.

- Que foi? - o maroto devolveu em defesa e pendendo os braços molemente ao lado do corpo.

- É, ele disse que cabelos curtos e barba por fazer não lhe cairiam bem – respondeu James diante da cobrança muda de Remus e Sirius levantou as mãos como se dissesse que era verdade mesmo.

- Vamos logo! - ordenou James num sussurro e calando uma provável discussão que ocorreria ali, entre os dois amigos.

Avançando com o coração como se estivesse numa montanha russa ou praticando bungee jumping, Lily os acompanhou até eles se separarem diante de um muro de guardas que corriam na direção deles.

Eles haviam sido descobertos e as pernas de Lily ameaçaram se desmontar ali mesmo. Entretanto, as cenas do passado mudaram novamente...

Potter corria a sua frente, corria (o que concluíra Evans) durante longos minutos numa velocidade estupenda para um simples mortal (talvez ele fosse maratonista para se divertir) e a sua respiração já defluía ruidosamente, apesar de sustentar sua arma a postos para um ataque ou defesa.

Ele estava sozinho e Lily se esforçando o que não aguentava, tentou lhe ladear. Pelo menos se sentia útil, dando apoio ao garoto, a lhe proteger a reta guarda.

Já não vestia a roupa usada como disfarce, o rosto continha uma mancha de sangue coagulado do tamanho da metade de um palmo, a blusa estava enegrecida em muitos pontos (tornando coisa de um passado muito longínquo a real cor que tinha) e avermelhada a nível de antebraços e cotovelos, a calça estava num estado lastimável e o cabelo parecia ter sido cortado às pressas como se fosse caso de vida ou morte.

Ele estancou e se fosse de carne e osso, Lily teria chocado contra sua costa. A parede adiante findava num beco escuro e apossado por limo em todos os cantos, bloqueando a fuga de qualquer um que não tivesse uma britadeira ou trator.

Antes que Lily pudesse gritar, James foi preso.

* * *

- Me recuso a ir lá! - Veronica berrou do banco de trás da pick up de Diggory, todos a ignoraram, menos o motorista que freou bruscamente.

- Pode sair – destrancou as portas e obteve o silêncio perplexo e ofendido dela como resposta.

- Tem mais alguém que não queira ir? Quero deixar claro que não tô obrigando ninguém a isso! - ele não estava paciente como costumeiramente era.

– Ótimo! - e pisou fundo no acelerador.

* * *

- Quem temos aqui... - encostando o cano frio de sua arma no queixo de James, um rapaz magrelo de nariz curvo e cabelos muito lisos, tinha seus olhos brilhando de satisfação a encarar o prisioneiro.

Severus Snape ansiava por esse momento, na escola seu relacionamento com Potter não era nada cordial ou amigável.

Eram inimigos.

Lily observou a cena mal respirando direito. Esquecera de almoçar e não tinha noção de que lá fora o céu começara a escurecer, o tempo correra enquanto estivera no castelo e ela não ligava.

- Sempre suspeitei que tu me amasses doentemente _snivellus_ – James caçoou e recebeu um soco bem no centro das costelas, se enrolando de dor, não pode nem rir de sua própria piada.

- Isto faz bem o tipo de um perdedor como tu – disse Severus nem se abalando, pois o golpe fora desferido por um dos vários guardas que continham Potter.

- É, mas não esperava que fosses me sequestrar somente para ganhares um beijinho – James não perdera o espírito brincalhão e ganhou um brinde pela chacota.

Seu rosto e estômago não foram poupados dessa vez, Lily se encolheu a um canto.

- Repita Potter... - a pressão era maciça contra o pescoço de James, tornando-lhe difícil inclusive a deglutição, era isso ou era a integridade física saudável de sua garganta.

- Pare Severus – uma voz que parecia sibilar congelou Snape e provocou a formação de um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios sangrantes de James.

- Tragam nosso ilustre convidado para a sala de recepção – Voldemort exigiu e assim o fizeram.

* * *

- Mark! O que você tá fazendo?! Endoidou de vez é?! - Gladys não acreditava nos que seus olhos viam.

O rapaz se limitou a continuar a carregar a arma que seu pai mantinha em casa.

- Não enche Gudgeons – entrou no carro e rumou veloz na mesma rota que Diggory lhe informara, deixando a menina para trás.

Não a levaria em hipótese alguma consigo.

- Meu Deus... - ela conseguiu balbuciar – Ele pretende incendiar o castelo também?! - mencionou ainda atordoada quanto a imagem do garoto a preencher galões com litros de álcool e guardá-los na parte traseira do automóvel.

* * *

- O tesouro dos Potter... – começou o homem viperino, admirando a visão que tinha do exterior a partir de uma imensa janela do aposento sombrio, por mais que o alvo de sua frase fosse Prongs – O que acha que teus pais diriam da conduta de seu único filhinho amado?

James não levantou a cabeça, apanhara o suficiente para não ter mais forças em sustentar qualquer parte do seu corpo, se largara completamente nas mãos dos guardas que o continham.

Lily prensou as pálpebras para não se jogar em cima de Voldemort, seria inútil, ela se lembrava constantemente. Por mais que seus olhos lhe dissessem o contrário... Tudo era real demais para não passar de uma memória!, era isso que sua visão lhe dizia, enquanto a lógica lhe afirmava o oposto.

- A princípio esperava que te tocasses que uma reles organização não iria deter meus planos, os planos do ministro – arrematou com um fulgor maldoso nas fendas onde deveriam ser os olhos.

Aquele homem era abjeto e provocava ganas de avançar-lhe sobre o pescoço, Lily torceu a boca não controlando seus pensamentos insultantes.

- Ministro...? - James levantou, confuso e espantado, os olhos para o Lorde.

Claro, somente o parlamento poderia estar por trás de tudo isso!, o rei não governava na Inglaterra, anuiu Lily sentindo mais ódio do homem que mantinha James cativo.

- Não pode ser! - Potter berrou e foi chutado brutalmente.

- Peço-te um insignificante favor – Voldemort se aproximou, como se tivesse o intento de torturar James com suas próprias mãos.

James não se mexeu, sua respiração não era mais que um leve arfar, quase imperceptível.

- Se adivinhares quem te traiu, pouparei a vida dos inocentes. Caso contrário... - sua voz morreu para dar vazão a uma gargalhada nefasta.

Em seguida Remus, Peter e Sirius entraram ladeados por guardas, em estado igual ou menos pior que James.

Voldemort tinha preferências.

- Então Potter? O que me dizes? - ele sorria abertamente.

E James apanhou mais uma vez por ter se mantido calado.

- Do que ele está a falar Prongs? - inquiriu Sirius, não deixando transparecer em seu rosto nada além do mais violento e cru ódio.

- Quem sabe Black? Ele sempre teve o sangue daqueles que são teus adversários... – o homem argumentou, diminuindo um pouco o sorriso ao ver que não surtira a influência desejada sobre seu prisioneiro.

- Ou o que me diz de Lupin? Ele nunca te perdoou por teres deixado sua amada noivinha falecer... - fez uma careta desdenhosa e debochada para Remus.

- Meus amigos nunca me trairiam! - vociferou James, descerrando os dentes e todos os seguidores de Voldemort riram em resposta.

- Esquecemos de um... - cantarolou Voldemort, por mais que tivesse usado um som melodioso, sua voz soou pior que uma mortalha sendo rasgada como agouro.

- Wormtail nunca faria isto! - cortou James enraivecido pelo joquinho que lhe era imposto participar e sua cabeça deu voltas, fora acertado novamente na nuca.

- Nunca? - o fulgor voltara às fendas (orbitárias) do Lorde e seu sorriso se escancarara muito mais do que satisfeito, era triunfante, maleficamente triunfante.

Pettigrew foi liberto e encarou espantado e covardemente os "amigos".

- Eu te mato seu traidor de merda! - esbravejou Sirius, o primeiro a esboçar uma reação dentre os três, sendo dificilmente contido pelos guardas que o rodeavam.

Remus encarava com nojo e cuspiu aos pés do outro.

James estava em choque, acompanhou o menor atravessar-lhe a frente e se juntar a Voldemort como um rato procurando um buraco para se infiltrar.

- Eis o traidor... - Voldemort bateu palmas e sua boca se esticou, rasgando-lhe a pele anormalmente esverdeada – E agora Potter? Pronto para a punição?

- **NÃO!!**

O clamor não adivira de nenhum dos presentes.

Lily estava tremendo e sem esforço, lágrimas lhe desciam pela face rosada.

- Tens que ir, estás confundindo as coisas – o James de agora, perfeitamente ileso e saudável (tirando a frieza e palidez de sua epiderme) acariciou-lhe o ombro.

Era um trauma se deparar com ele sem aviso prévio, ela o fitou confusa e momentaneamente perdida.

– Vamos Lily.

- Não James! Você não entendeu – ela empurrou-lhe a mão sem paciência, um pouco recomposta e alerta para ações mais urgentes que deveria tomar, sua situação era desesperadora e não dava para se permitir ser levada por ele ou pelo que ele lhe fazia sentir – Eu quero ver isso! Eu quero compreender... - engoliu em seco e a custo.

- Amanhã terminaremos isto e então... - ele a guiou para longe e ela se afastou, o empurrando.

- Não! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?! - ela cruzou as mãos a frente do ventre, que oscilavam indicando seu nervosismo e reunindo concentração para pensar, reunindo concentração e determinação para tomar uma decisão, uma atitude.

Cuidando para se manter longe dele, precisava articular palavras importantes, **muito** importantes.

- James... - o encarou com o peito a subir e descer sofregamente – Eu te amo.

Silêncio.

Ai merda, eu sabia...! Ele não me ama, droga de idiota que eu sou!, gritou consigo e se manteve estática diante dele, mas não mais o encarando.

- Só me deixe terminar de ver okay? Então eu prometo que irei embora... - disse num fiozinho de voz, agora com a vergonha a lhe estorvar.

James recapitulava impetuosamente as palavras dela, que eram poucas, mas significavam muito, além dos gestos e atitudes dela, o olhar, a voz, as feições. Tudo!

- Cla... Cl... - limpou a garganta e não gaguejou mais – Claro.

Quando ela rumou para onde deveria estar desde o começo, passando tão perto que poderia tocar-lhe os fios perfumadamente ruivos, um sorriso tímido que não sintetizava um nanômetro da felicidade de seu dono, gracejou-lhe nos lábios.

Ela o amava.

* * *

- Que porra é essa?! - Frank não refreou suas palavras quando chegaram no castelo e uma aura perolada envolvia a construção, e mais concentrada ainda na torre mais alta.

- Não sei... - murmurou estupefata Alice.

- Frank, fique aqui com as garotas, eu vou checar isso – Amos determinou e correu em direção a entrada principal de Hogwarts.

* * *

- Greyback – Voldemort sinalizou para que um de seus subordinados se destacasse dos outros – Sabes o que fazer – e gelidamente se sentou na única poltrona do ambiente.

O homem era grande, moreno e parecia ter terra nas unhas extremamente compridas e se dirigiu, expondo os dentes irregulares e estranhamente negros, para Remus.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Remus Lupin – não abrandou a careta um centímetro sequer.

- Divirta-se Potter – a sentença do Lorde foi a largada para o ataque de Greyback sobre Remus.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

E para assombro e desespero de James e logicamente, Sirius, o homem se transformou numa besta enorme e peluda.

Era um lobisomem.

* * *

_But I'm still caged inside_

Remus jazia desfigurado no piso e foi arrastado para uma outra câmara sem o minimo de cuidado ou consideração pelos comensais.

- Bella... - chamou Voldemort depois de apreciar alegremente as lágrimas silenciosas de James e os movimentos bruscos e inúteis de Sirius para se ver livre.

Black estancou e arregalou as orbes.

- Sim mestre – ela despontou da multidão e Rodolphus, seu esposo, também pode ser visto logo a sua direita, em seguida Narcisa e Lucius também foram visualizados por Sirius.

- Fique a vontade – ele virou de costas não sem antes sorrir para James – Acredito que precisarei dar um toque meu ao final – acrescentou sombriamente e tocou em um de seus subordinados, o transformando num réptil em tamanho humano.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

- NÃÃO!! - mas James foi poupado desta vez, ele deveria estar acordado para ver com seus próprios olhos o que acontecia com seus amigos, o que fora causado por ele.

O que era inteira e completamente sua culpa.

Somente sua culpa.

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become

* * *

_

- Não consegui entrar – Amos socou o capô do carro, assustando Alice e recebendo um olhar de censura de Longbottom.

Mark acabara de chegar desembestado e freando sem rodeios o carro.

- Vamos arrombar – determinou jogando um machado para Amos e outro para Frank.

Decididos, os dois primeiros correram para o castelo enquanto o último encarava em dúvida a ferramente que segurava.

- Vá Frank! Lily pode estar em perigo! - Alice o incentivou e Emelina acenou em positivo, concordando, enquanto Veronica observava a tudo com medo, muito medo.

* * *

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

- E por fim... - Voldemort se levantou, esquecendo o tédio e desinteresse que esboçara diante da tortura que Sirius sofrera e o que era uma vez o corpo do rapaz, aproximando-se de James.

- O que aqueles pobres cegos e inúteis dirão quando verem seus líderes derrotados? O que dirão quando verem o seu líder desumano? - concluiu sua frase final num sussurro, num sussurro amaldiçoado.

- Pois terão toda a eternidade para pensarem sobre isso, para viverem sobre meu julgamento eterno e divino – falou em voz alta para que todos escutassem, inclusive os que estavam além daquelas paredes inertes.

- Aqueles que te seguiram como cães fiéis, serão ainda fiéis a uma besta? A um monstro domesticado pelo inimigo? A serviço do inimigo? - ele se deliciava com o horror e baque que causava em um James delirante, este beirava a inconsciência.

- Não James Potter! Manter-te-ei acordado, de olhos e consciência alarmados – lhe apontou um pedaço de madeira que assemelhava-se a uma varinha bruxa – É chegada a tua hora – narrou.

_I can't escape myself_

James não tinha mais voz para usar, não tinha mais energia para se mover.

Estava derrotado.

Estava sozinho.

E era o culpado.

O único.

Era amaldiçoado.

* * *

- Puta que pariu...! - exclamou Mark – Isso é muito grande...

- Como vamos achar a Lily? - indagou Frank encarando estupefato os dois amigos.

- A gente se divide. Qualquer coisa, usem o celular ou berrem – instruiu Amos não muito prudentemente e escolheu uma escada qualquer.

- Por que não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso? - comentou Longbottom para Topsham e este o ignorou, escolhendo seu caminho com urgência.

- Vai Frank! - se auto incentivou o rapaz a escolher o seu também, tentando conter o medo que lhe fazia fraquejar o aperto em volta de seu machado.

* * *

- Onde você vai? - ela segurou-lhe o braço ao notar que ele se afastava sutilmente, a mesma insegurança, a açoitar-lhe os olhos, do dia em que James aparecera naquela fatídica noite, na boate para adolescentes.

- Preciso falar com os marotos, mas eu volto Lily – respondeu docemente, contrastando com a dureza e frieza de sua cútis que mais parecia mármore.

Evans afrouxou a pressão em volta do braço dele, percebendo que agia como se ele lhe tivesse feito uma promessa, ou dependesse emocionalmente dele. Desviou o olhar, encarando um ponto iluminado pela lua que se infiltrara por um fresta qualquer, não poderia passar a idéia de imatura ou sentimental, se censurou.

- Eu volto – assegurou paradoxalmente quente, assim como o sorriso que dirigiu a ela.

- Aham – ela se recompôs, não o encarando por mais que sete segundos.

Aquele sorriso poderia fazer estragos, ela não queria isso.

E notou vozes urrarem na memória.

Um senhor liderava uma grande quantidade de soldados, que invadiram o aposento em que os marotos, comensais e o Lorde estavam.

- Está tudo acabado Tom – era o mesmo homem com quem Lupin conversara durante o pronunciamento de James para a população de Hogsmead, sobre um palanque.

Num amplo movimento ele ordenou para que todos ali fossem amarrados, sua barba longa e prateada impunha deferência e o óculo em meia lua sobre o nariz comprido, lhe proporcionava um ar professoral.

- Dumbledore! - um dos soldados estava aturdido – Encontramos os garotos, pelo menos o que achamos serem os garotos... - e Lily entendia a razão da perturbação que dominava o rapaz.

O velhinho correu, comprovando estar mais em boa forma do que muitos garotões e atravessou a mesma passagem pela qual Remus e Sirius foram levados.

- Que o rei nos guarde... - murmurou diante do horror que afligia os soldados e a qualquer ser humano que visse o que viam.

* * *

- Lily! Lily! - Mark chamava pela ruiva, assim como os outros dois garotos.

E por coincidência, os três se reencontraram. A um olhar compreenderam que ninguém obtivera resultado.

- Só existe uma solução... Mark o que você trouxe? - Amos se virou para o moreno.

- Tudo o que você precisa – respondeu de semblante sério.

- Vamos queimar este castelo - decretou Diggory.

- Tá louco?! Queimar com a Lily aqui dentro? Nós viemos resgatá-la, não incinerá-la! - redarguiu Frank em pânico.

- A gente ameaça e os fantasmas aparecem – explicou e correu para fora da construção.

Lily não ficaria na mão daqueles demônios, não ficaria mesmo!, convenceu-se Amos.

* * *

Potter alcançara o cume do telhado, ainda encoberto por algum tipo de puxada, se protegendo do luar.

Era lua cheia.

- Eles estão ameaçando por fogo no castelo Prongs – disse Peter esperando a reação do amigo.

- A Lily está aqui, eles não se dizem amigos? - retrucou James descrente.

- Eu não arriscaria, isto pode se tornar uma grande confusão e chamar a atenção de todos em Hogsmead – opinou Remus.

- É aquele loiro _pegajoso_... É só darmos um susto nesse maricas que tudo se resolve – Sirius estava com um perigoso lampejo nos olhos azuis.

E a voz de Amos soou bem clara e límpida para os quatro, por mais distante que o garoto estivesse, era muito aguçada a percepção dos marotos:

- Ou vocês nos devolvem a Lily, ou pomos fogo nesta habitação amaldiçoada de vocês!

- Ele me parece bem determinado Prongs – concluiu Lupin.

- A mim parece uma bich... - disse por sua vez Sirius e foi calado.

James pediu silêncio.

- Eles são muito apressados não? - Peter rompeu o mutismo.

- Não façam nada, eu cuido da Lily – falou James e sumiu.

Sim, eles eram muito apressados e o incêndio fora iniciado.

* * *

- Lily, precisas ir – Potter a fizera pular de susto e simplesmente processando o retorno dele, ela sorriu.

- Ahm? - pensara não ter ouvido direito.

- Teus amigos, estão pondo fogo no castelo – ele se justificou, não querendo em hipótese alguma provocar um desentendimento entre eles.

- A gente foge – respondeu ingenuamente.

- Lily, precisas voltar para a tua família – James insistiu, quase engasgando com a resposta dela.

- Você não pode criar uma cópia minha para dar a eles?

- Lily – ele a encarou sério – Eu não sou um super herói.

- Mas...! - ela pausou e pensou – E se... - estancou de novo, James não desgrudava sua atenção dela, o que dificultava e muito o processo – Então a gente...!

- Lily, nos veremos de novo. É uma promessa – tocou-lhe amenamente a bochecha, assim como sua voz repercutira entre aquelas paredes como a mais bela e harmoniosa canção, seus olhos flamejavam como nunca!, e poderiam queimar devido o calor tão intenso que emanavam.

- E por favor... - se afastou – Vá.

* * *

- Tô aqui Amos – a ruiva havia contornado a lateral, xingando das piores coisas Diggory.

Como ele achava que podia estragar sua vida assim? Quanto tempo levaria para ouvir e apreciar uma segunda confissão romântica de James? Mais um século?! Arght!!

Todos suspiraram aliviados e correram para abraçar a garota.

Amos a encarou entre aliviado e prestes a dar-lhe a bronca do ano. Todavia, se manteve calado.

- Frank, vá logo para a casa dos Evans, encontro com você lá – Diggory entregou a chave de seu carro para o rapaz.

- O que cê vai fazer? - inquiriu desconfiado e prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

- Okay, okay, okay, já entendi e **tô** indo! - retrucou em resposta ao olhar do loiro.

- Vamos meninas, Amos vai com Mark – anunciou para as garotas que enchiam Lily de perguntas, até Veronica se deixara dominar pela curiosidade.

Lily estreitou os olhos e não gostou da informação, mas ainda tinha mais um dia para ver James e convencê-lo a deixá-la ficar, pensamento que lhe ocupou instantaneamente a cabeça e empurrou a suspeita que o anúncio de Frank causou nela.

* * *

Os minutos transcorriam e verificando seu relógio a todo segundo, já em casa, Evans impacientou-se.

- O que está acontecendo Frank? - Lily encurralou o rapaz diante da ausência longa de Mark e Amos.

- Eu não sei Lily e calma, eles não tão se matando, isso posso garantir – tentou fazer piada e recebeu um olhar duro e feio da ruiva.

- Ou você me leva até lá ou... - ameaçou e Rose ouviu o que sua filha dissera.

Péssima hora.

- Ou o que Lilían Evans? E para onde você quer tanto ir? O mesmo lugar onde esteve e que deixou a todos nós preocupados até a morte? Sou sua mãe e não sou burra para não ter entendido! - ela estava se alterando e Lily começou a ficar pálida.

- E arrume suas malas, estamos indo agora! - bradou a mulher avançando para cima da filha.

Lily obedeceu birrenta. Porém obedeceu, a mão de sua mãe podia ser bem pesada quando estava braba.

Mal chegou no quarto, escancarou a janela e como das outras vezes, fugiu.

Ao ladear a casa, pode ouvir Frank conversando com as meninas.

- Eles tão botando o castelo abaixo... E desta vez é pra valer!

Não precisou ouvir mais nada e disparou sem muito jeito para a estrada.

- Onde vai Lilían? - Allan estava arrumando as malas em cima do carro.

- Amos ficou de me encontrar na via, mais adiante – respondeu e correu, não poderia deixar seu pai criar cismas.

James era invencível, os marotos eram invencíveis, afirmava. Não havia razão para se preocupar, eles eram eternos afinal de contas, Voldemort propalara isso aos quatro ventos.

Não precisava bater cabeça e James a amava e com certeza faria de tudo para se verem amanhã e... Mas por que diabos seu coração não se acalmava com todos esses motivos lógicos?!

- Oh não...! - estancou com os olhos vidrados na imagem adiante.

Hogywarts estava em chamas.

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?! - só faltou levantar Mark pela gola da blusa e fuzilar Amos usando o olhar.

- A idéia não foi minha – titubeou Topsham e apontou declaradamente para Diggory.

- Não se preocupe Lily, não foi por você – ele disse antes que ela chegasse perto o suficiente para lhe desferir um soco.

Ou algo próximo a um soco.

- E nem que tivesse sido! E se esse fogo se alastrar pela floresta? E muito menos que isso, o castelo é uma obra prima mais antiga e bela que vocês têm nesta cidade, parou pra pensar nisso Amos?

- Existem coisas mais importantes que arquitetura: pessoas! - ele mantinha a mão na lateral do queixo, onde fora acertado pela garota.

- Ora seu... - ela ergueu a mão para executar mais uma bordoada só que sirenes a frearam.

E junto a polícia vieram: os bombeiros e os Evans, prontos para irem embora, notou Lily muito tarde.

- Você nos desobedeceu – disse Allan e de feições duras apontou para o carro, a ruiva não teve outra opção a não ser entrar no veículo.

- Seu namoradinho não tá lá dentro? - perguntou Túnia que usava o vestido de Lily, sim aquele que queria emprestado.

Algo diminuiu e se apertou dentro do peito de Lily até um ponto máximo e enfim, expandir intempestivamente num rugido rouco.

- Cala a boca Petúnia! - gritou e a outra se calou espantada.

- E me dê cobertura ou digo ao Amos que você usa calcinhas sujas e tem uma trança debaixo do braço! - bradou possessa.

Ela voltaria ao castelo a todo custo! Ah se!

* * *

As chamas não eram nada na mente de Lily, precisava ver James, precisava dele e lhe avisar que estava indo embora, mas **não** iria.

Ficaria aqui.

Para sempre...

Entretanto, estava enganada quanto ao acidente não ser nada. pois a fumaça começava a fazer efeito no seu sistemo respiratório e a lhe embaçar a visão.

Colocou as duas mãos formando uma concha sobre o nariz e boca e, correu.

- LILY! - alguém a parou, a segurando pela cintura.

Toque extremamente gélido naquela quentura dos infernos.

- James... - sorriu cintilante – Eu precisava...

- Não fale – ordenou e a tirou de lá com presteza.

- Por que voltaste? - inquiriu num lugar seguro.

- Tô indo embora James! - justificou exasperada – Você não pode deixar isso acontecer, a gente se ama não é? - acrescentou buscando uma confirmação vinda da parte dele.

- Não é...? - repetiu fracamente, o encarando acanhadamente pela ausência de confirmação dele - Ao menos significo algo pra você?

...

- Você quer que eu vá? Mas e a sua promessa?! - ela evadia entre ser efusiva e apática em suas frases e entonação.

- Não posso, Amos é o cara certo para ti – disse nem ao menos piscando.

Sua garganta se estreitou, seu coração batia causando dor de tanta força empregada na ação e no esterno adiante, respirava e não oxigenava seus órgãos, puxava com mais empenho e freqüência o ar, contudo não surtia efeito.

James não se importava?

- Preciso que saias, tudo termina aqui. Não me procures, me esqueça assim como já te esqueci – disse e Lily não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar.

Era um pesadelo e ela acordaria agora!

Agora!

**AGORA**!

Agora...

James lhe segurou o pulso e delicadamente frio, a colocou no rumo de saída do castelo.

No rumo de saída de sua vida.

- Tudo termina aqui – rumorejou para as costas dela.

Algo molhado e solitário, desceu por sobre a pele marmórea de sua bochecha.

* * *

- Ela está a salvo... - balbuciou para os marotos.

Eles assentiram pesadamente, carregavam o mundo sobre os ombros.

Sirius suspirou audivelmente e Remus soltou um estalido peculiar.

- Como estamos nos escondendo? - inquiriu irresoluto para todos e recebeu a atenção destes.

- Como? - Peter repetiu se esforçando para entender.

E James gargalhou, preferindo ter que ignorar o que sentia; o pedaço que lhe fora arrancado com a ida de Lily, os surpreendendo.

- É a hora de pagar por meus pecados, já não pertenço mas a este vilarejo – disse e observou o esforço das autoridades locais em apagar o incêndio.

E voltou seu olhar para os amigos.

- Levaste séculos para concluir isto? - mangou Sirius, bagunçando jovialmente o cabelo de Prongs.

- Deixe-me entender Prongs – Remus fechou os olhos e os abriu compenetrado, e recebeu um aceno positivo de James acompanhado de um sorriso maroto.

E num disparo todos estavam no terraço, desbandado e semi destruído pelo abandono, do castelo.

A lua cheia era a sua única testemunha.

- Eles estavam pedindo por isto... - um lobisomem disse, sua voz não mais que um rugido feroz.

- Anos que não me sentia tão útil – juntou Peter em sua forma bestificada.

- Eu cuido do _pegajoso_ Prongs – assegurou um cão que parecia saído do inferno.

- Já era Pads – o monstro maior retrucou e se alçou em direção a frente de Hogywarts.

* * *

Lily não desgrudava sua testa do vidro frio do carro.

A imagem da cidade cada vez mais distante...

Ele tinha razão.

Tudo terminara.

**Fim**


	12. Epílogo

**N/A:** Vo ser sincera, eu sou mt influenciável. N q seja uma Jaque vai c os outros, talvez um pedacinho de mim tb estivesse insatisfeito c o fim da fic... Mas levei tempo p chegar no epílogo q qria, q parecia realmente bom o suficiente p mim e p v6, eu axu n.n'' E aqui está ele, mt obg por tds as reviews (a maioria de insatisfação e de ameaças de morte ò.ó''). Mas olha o q uma review de kd leitor é capaz de fazer!

V6 tem o poder em mãos e mts vezes nem sabem disso... Heheh.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Angel of mercy  
How did you find me?_

Você pode perder algo que nunca teve?

Você pode perder algo que nunca existiu?

O que é perder afinal? O que é e como é a sensação de perda?

Causa medo? Causa angústia? Causa tristeza?

Talvez...

Era dia de São Valentim e Lily não podia conviver com uma simples data, um dia simbólico.

A universidade estava em polvorosa e tudo era motivo para comemorar. Os jovens _geralmente_ são assim. Geralmente porque Lily era uma, mas não era assim...

Um trio animado passou debaixo de janela de seu dormitório e um quarto rapaz se juntou aos amigos, esparramando cerveja no chão.

Eram quatro agora...

Quatro anos.

Quatro anos se passaram desde aquelas férias sobrenaturais.

E pareciam muito mais, parecia que muito mais anos haviam se passado.

_Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
_

_Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix_

- Lily, quando você termina a matéria sobre literatura contemporânea? - Mary Prewett puxou a ruiva para o presente.

Para a realidade.

Onde quatro anos não eram mais que quatro anos.

Onde as pessoas amadureciam e envelheciam.

... E esqueciam.

Deus!, já não se lembrava das sensações que James despertava nela, já não se lembrava dos gestos, do olhar, do sorriso...

Que vida poderia ser essa?!

Como esquecera? Como esquecera coisas importantes e que lhe eram por demais valorosas? Como...

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now_

- Lily? Você me ouviu? - Mary se aproximou de Evans, a encarando preocupada.

- Sim Mary, eu envio mais tarde pro seu email – disse não muito à vontade e aborrecida, enfim virando-se de volta para a tela do computador.

- O que você tá fazendo? - agora a morena fitava curiosa a página da web que era exposta no visor – Ah não Lily! De novo isso?

- Qual o problema? - devolveu na defensiva.

- Por que essa sua obsessão por para-normalidade? Já te disse que essas baboseiras não existem, só é charlatanismo, sua cabeça dura!

- Olha aqui Prewett, a vida é minha, o computador é meu e quem paga as minhas contas sou eu mesma. Então....

- Entendi, entendi senhorita independente – cortou sem se afetar pela aparente grosseria com que fora tratada – Não existe a possibilidade de você se juntar ao movimento dos "vamos matar nossos fígados desde já"?

Lily nem piscou diante do eletroeletrônico e Mary entendeu o recado.

- Você não tem jeito garota... - riu entre descrente e achando tudo aquilo muito divertido, encostou a porta delicadamente e a reabriu segundos após – Tem certeza mesmo? - insistiu.

Lily revirou os olhos e acenou em negativa.

_All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
_

_It's all my fault now  
A Tradegy I fear _

Contudo, não se passaram cinco minutos e a barulheira abaixo da janela de Evans não lhe permitiu ler uma linha a mais do que concentradamente pesquisara, ou escrever o famigerado artigo pedido por Prewett.

- Precisavam ser tão exagerados?! - ela disse a si mesma e se levantou bruscamente.

Algumas coisas não mudavam... Como o desgosto por festas ruidosas e lugares lotados de pessoas, que não agradavam a ruiva de jeito nenhum.

_My insides all turn to ash  
So slow_

Algumas coisas não mudavam... Era o que gostaria de se aferrar a! Seus sentimentos não podiam, não **deveriam** mudar! Era uma ordem, uma ordem...

Era sua obrigação não permitir que tudo se degradasse em fotos amareladas e carcomidas gradativamente pelo fogo do tempo. O tempo era um adversário persistente e paciente, pensava que a venceria devagar? Pois estava enganado. **Enganado**!

Ela não perderia desta vez... Desta vez ela lutaria até onde não podia, até o frio dominar-lhe e jogá-la em um coma inerte.

Todavia, ela já havia perdido, sem saber, sem reconhecer, sem enxergar.

Restara-lhe o frio, seu troféu da derrota. Pois nem as cinzas das fotos lhe foram permitidas ficar com.

_And blew away as I collapsed  
So Cold_

Como fora naquela fatídica noite?, lembre-se Lily!

James... Incêndio... Castelo... Fumaça...

Um vento negro a arrastando para longe. **O** arrastando para longe. Arrastando suas memórias, suas fotos amareladas recém transformadas em cinzas para longe.

_A black wind took them away  
From sight_

Não importava se as labaredas fossem imensas. Não importava se o foco de luz lançado pela polícia fosse enorme e potente.

Naquela noite, a escuridão era devoradora.

Sempre seria... Pelo resto de seus dias...

_And held the darkness over day  
That night_

O turbilhão, que era desencadeado a partir da construção, se fundia às nuvens e por mais que o carro fosse a prisão de Lily, diante do conjunto negro do céu o automóvel não parecia ser capaz de protegê-la da fúria tenebrosa que eles pareciam prestes a causar.

E separada por um vidro gelado ela encostou sua testa na barreira sólida, imaginando sentir o vento que passava por ela e não cessava a sua ação impiedosa, ela observou o ambiente girar.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

A verdade é que antigamente ela não precisava de carros para se sentir segura, para se sentir e estar protegida. Somente ela própria era capaz de promover sua defesa.

Não mais...

_I used to be my own protection  
But not now_

Ela perdera, perdera muitas coisas além da batalha.

Dentre elas, o curso de sua vida.

_'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow_

E tudo fora culpa de algo isolado dela.

A fumaça subia em redemoinho para o alto, mesclando-se as nuvens revoltas...

_A black wind took you away  
From sight  
_

_And held darkness over day  
That night_

E agora?

E agora tudo se perdera, se fora... James não estava, não era, não vivia.

E ela, errada. Pois somente agora sabia o que era estar sozinha, de verdade.

_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
_

_I never knew what it was like  
To be alone...  
_

* * *

O que acontecera com Hogsmead? Ou melhor, o que acontecera em Hogsmead?

A cidade virou ponto turístico, lucrava rios de dinheiro com a famosa aparição de quatro bestas. Todavia, as pessoas e suas famílias realmente envolvidas no acontecimento não residiam mais no vilarejo.

E do assombrado castelo restaram somente cinzas, por mais que o prefeito fizesse planos megalomaníacos de reconstruir o prédio a partir delas.

Há quase cinco anos o fenômeno alimentava-se da idéia de que as feras estavam sempre a espreitar, boato instigado por indivíduos altamente interessados em produzir capital.

Afinal, era do conhecimento de todos que aquelas bestas, após perseguirem por pura diversão determinados moradores, como se quisessem dar-lhes uma lição, sumiram para nunca mais voltarem.

* * *

_I believe I can see the future  
'Cause I repeat the same routine _

Desde quando sua vida se tornara nisso? Desde quando sua vida se resumira a isso?

A um nada.

A um filme monótono, em preto e branco, mudo e totalmente dissociado dela mesma?

Era acordar, ir para as aulas, intervalo e almoço, ir para as aulas, estágio, voltar para o campus, estudar e dormir, acordar, ir para as aulas, intervalo e almoço e...

Parecia poder prever seu futuro.

Todo dia.

Despertar, lavar o rosto.

Toda manhã.

Seu rosto continuava o mesmo... Poderia chorar se quisesse agora?

Toda hora.

Escovar os dentes, tomar banho usando um xampu novo de três em três meses.

Todo minuto.

Sentia fome, será que pegaria o leite quente ainda?

Toda a vida?

_I think I used to have a purpose  
And then again that might have been a dream _

E suas metas? O que acontecera com elas? O que acontecera consigo mesma por Santo Deus?!

Escrever... Não importava o que... Ser uma contadora de histórias?

**Todos são**.

_I think I used to have a voice  
Now I never make a sound_

Mas para narrar algo você precisa basicamente de uma voz, não? E para onde fora a sua?

**Todos têm**.

_I just do what I've been told  
I really don't want them to come around, oh no_

Contudo, lhe diziam que não precisava de uma, que não precisava de nada. Bastava-lhe um diploma, um emprego, beleza, aparência, superficialidade e ela acreditou. E ela acredita, finge acreditar.

**Todos acreditam**.

**Todos fazem** o que lhes é dito.

Por que com que ela seria diferente?

**Todo dia** era exatamente o mesmo.

Não tinha razão para ser diferente.

_Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
_

_There is no love here and there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same _

* * *

- Tem certeza que é aqui? - uma garota morena ajeitava sua mala constantemente, em sinal de nervosismo, e olhava furtivamente para o corredor que separava os dormitórios da universidade.

- É Lice – respondeu Emelina sem se deixar incomodar pela aflição da outra – Você nunca perdeu o contato com a Lily e se ela disse que é aqui, é porque é aqui – acrescentou em definitivo, findando a conversa ao abrir a porta.

- Tô começando a achar que não devia ter pedido transferência para Londres... - Alice falou mais para si, seguindo Vance.

* * *

- E então meus pais desistiram da idéia de nos manter juntos e enfim, permitiram que Alice e Frank pudessem namorar como jovens normais – Emelina findou a explicação.

- Ual! Que notícia boa – disse Lily entre uma sorvida e outra de seu milk shake de chocolate.

- Não é? Mas eu já sinto saudades dele. Ainda bem que amanhã ele e os meninos vêm para cá devido o campeonato de skate – Alice disse por sua vez e produziu o famoso ruído quando o líquido do seu copo findou, mas ela continuou a sugá-lo.

- Meninos? – Lily estava demonstrando o início de um ataque de pânico, ou de raiva.

Vance dirigiu um olhar impenetrável para Alice, que devolveu o seu preenchido de culpa.

- É... Os meninos... Você sabe quem – atalhou sem graça.

- Ótimo, preciso ir visitar meus pais mesmo. Eles vivem me cobrando que eu vá vê-los e que não os abandone e... – Eme pousou sua mão levemente sobre o ante-braço da ruiva.

- Lily, existem coisas que devem ficar no passado. E existe a hora de seguir em frente. Não adianta você agir assim. É preciso encarar a realidade – ela disse suavemente e com o olhar transbordando determinação.

- Nem que você os encha de tapas, o que com certeza eu faria! – acrescentou rapidamente Alice arrancando uma risada anasalada de Evans – Você não tem que fugir, quem fez algo errado aqui, foi eles. Não você – completou e Lily respirou fundo, apertando as pálpebras como se tal ato fosse dissolver seus tormentos.

- Okay, mas vocês não se afastem do meu lado – disse exigente.

E foi abraçada pelas duas amigas.

* * *

- Onde você vai Lily? – Mary parecia muito interessada.

Interessada demais na opinião de Lily.

- Receber uns conhecidos... – Lily colocou algumas coisas no bolso de sua calça jeans – Volto cedo, pode crer – e como quem caminha para a prancha de um barco pirata, ela acenou para a outra.

Eme e Lice aguardavam a amiga no grande hall térreo dos dormitórios. A primeira calmamente impassível e a segunda, torcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

Até que avistaram a ruiva. E qualquer sentimento de insegurança e aflição escondidos ou não, dissiparam como a neblina é dissipada pelo sol quente e forte.

- Vamos? – convidou naturalmente.

* * *

A plataforma de King Cross encontrava-se apinhada de pessoas.

Era preciso tomar muito cuidado para não esbarra em alguém, ou ser levado por um daqueles carrinhos empurrados que eram muito pesados e, capazes de fazer um grande estrago se você trombasse contra um.

- Qual o número do trem deles? – perguntou Alice, ansiosa pela chegada do namorado, a Emelina.

- Eles estão para chegar Lice, se acalme – respondeu a outra.

- Você age como se nem se importasse, o que é uma tremenda mentira – retrucou ofendida a garota de rosto redondo, o que deixou Lily intrigada.

Por que Eme estaria mentindo ou escondendo sua ansiedade?

Contudo, Lily não teve tempo de perguntar e antes que pudesse pronunciar uma sílaba de sua dúvida o berro de Alice cortou o ambiente.

Ela correu na direção de Frank, que parecia mais alto e em compensação, também aparentava ter ganho um pouco mais de corpo. Parecendo mais homem do que rapaz.

E o que veio a seguir foi o que deixou Lily em choque.

Emelina sorriu para Mark, que também havia adquirido alguns centímetros a mais em altura (o que acontecia com esses meninos que não paravam de crescer?), e ele a arrebatou num abraço apertado e num beijo de parar o trânsito.

- Oh...! – foi o que Lily conseguiu articular.

Entretanto, ela não estava preparada para o que vinha depois.

Amos vestia uma camiseta de "God save the Queen" muito chamativa para alguém como ele, mas mantinha o mesmo ar neutro. O cabelo cortado mais rente do que antes, lhe dava um ar mais maduro e másculo.

Pelo arregalar das orbes dele, ele não esperava encontrar a ruiva ali.

- Ahm... Oi – disse explicitamente sem graça após relutar entre se aproximar ou não da garota, mas ao ver que os amigos não se desgrudariam tão cedo da sua forma apaixonada de matar as saudades ele optou pela primeira alternativa.

Lily se sentiu satisfeita ao notar isso.

- Olá Diggory – disse utilizando o máximo de frieza que sua pequena experiência de vida permitia.

- E então... Como está? – continuou ao perceber que ela não quebraria o silêncio.

- Bem, você? – retorquiu laconicamente.

- Também – ele não se sentiu encorajado a tentar outra abordagem.

E para alívio dele, os casais resolveram de largar.

- Oi Lily – Mark parecia um pouco encabulado, mas o braço de sua namorada em volta de sua cintura aparentemente lhe deu forças para demonstrar um pouco de carinho e intimidade para com a ruiva.

Lily pareceu não se importar. A implicância dela se concentrava unicamente sobre Diggory e isso, o loiro havia percebido.

- Vamos lanchar, estou faminto – comentou Frank após abraçar a ruiva.

* * *

- Vamos ficar nos dormitórios da galera de esportes, a universidade é uma das entidades que apóiam o torneio. Legal, né? – Longbottom tagarelava para Lily, uma perfeita ouvinte.

A garota ainda tentava se adaptar diante de tanta informação nova. Primeiro Mark namorando Eme. Depois Frank, Mark e Amos (AMOS!!!) participando de um torneio de esporte radical.

Não era mole para ela.

Os casais seguiram à frente, as meninas esquecendo completamente o que haviam prometido a Lily, e esta jurando dar um sermão em cada uma quando chegassem ao dormitório. Ou talvez, pensou melhor, só poderia fazer isso no outro dia. Sabe-se lá se elas não gostariam de matar as saudades de seus namorados de forma mais íntima e afinal, quem era Lily para impedir os outros de serem felizes? Se James tivesse lhe pedido...

O que quê ela estava a pensar?, sacudiu a cabeça como se assim afastasse seus pensamentos e deparou com o olhar arguto de Amos sobre si.

- Hunf – murmurou e empinou o nariz.

- Precisamos conversar – ele a segurou pelo braço e a manteve parada.

Evans o encarou, lhe fuzilando com as esmeraldas como se fossem balas fulminantes.

Emelina ainda lançou um olhar para trás, mas não fez menção de vir em socorro da amiga. Lily bufou e murmurou algo como "ingrata" e "mentirosa".

- Sobre o que aconteceu... Eu lhe devo desculpas. Não tinha o direito de interferir sobre o que quer que fosse aquilo que aconteceu em Hogsmead. Eu só queria o seu bem e... – ele começou, a testa franzida indicando a sua preocupação em por os pingos nos "is" com a garota diante de si.

- Pois continue querendo meu bem Diggory, você acha que só porque o tempo passou, só porque eu fui à estação está tudo bem entre nós? Pode ir esquecendo. E não me puxe mais a parte ou não responderei por mim. Ou melhor, nem com o mínimo de educação lhe tratarei, me deixe em paz – redargüiu e desviou do rapaz para continuar seu caminho em direção a universidade.

- Estou pedindo o seu perdão. As pessoas erram Lily. Somos humanos. O que há de tão ruim em me perdoar, isso não irá trazê-lo de volta, irá? – ele insistiu com a voz um pouco mais elevada para ser ouvido, já que ela se afastara.

- Não, não o trará – ela se virou e o verde de sua íris estava mais brilhante que o normal, o choro ameaçava manchar-lhe o rosto – E nem perdoar-lhe me fará sentir melhor ou trazê-lo de volta – e voltou a andar, mais depressa para não ser alcançada por Amos.

* * *

Ela prometeu a Frank que iria vê-lo no torneio e não soube como chegou a prometer-lhe. Todavia, ali estava ela.

A multidão observava compenetrada os garotos realizarem manobras ousadas nas plataformas. Latinhas de refrigerante estavam espalhadas pelas arquibancadas e chão.

Existiam competições em que os meninos participavam sozinhos e outras em que o faziam em grupos, mais especificamente de trio. E por isso os três estavam ali. Em Londres.

Dava para acreditar? Lily apostava que se ligasse para Túnia, a irmã viria correndo somente para ver Amos. Ela nunca havia superado aquela paixonite louca, vai entender.

Os pensamentos da ruiva se detiveram por certo período de tempo sobre tal idéia, seria uma forma dela se vingar do loiro. Mas pensando uma segunda vez, não era o suficiente.

Talvez todos estivessem corretos. Talvez já estivesse mais do que na hora de deixar tudo para trás e viver sua vida.

- Hey! Olha por onde anda! – ela berrou quando um cara alto, de moletom com capuz de cor negra, esbarrou nela e fez com que sua Fanta Uva derramasse sobre sua blusa amarela.

O aborrecimento foi suplantado pelo batimento de seu coração. O zum zum das pessoas ao seu redor se tornou mudo, as pontas de seus dedos ficaram enrijecidas e mais geladas que a latinha que segurava, seus lábios entre abriram-se secos e incapazes de pronunciar palavras.

Estava de noite e a iluminação da pista banhava parcamente a arquibancada.

O capuz escuro sobre a cabeça do rapaz dificultava ainda mais a visualização de seu rosto. Todavia, Lily poderia colocar toda a sua vida em jogo que era ele.

Ele!

James Potter.

Antes que ela pudesse piscar, ele se voltou para frente. Continuando seu caminho para fora da aglomeração de jovens.

Não mais que três segundos, Lily disparou em seu encalço, o all star pisando sobre os pés de outros. As mãos empurrando desajeitadamente quem se interpusesse em seu caminho.

E então, quando se livrou de todos os obstáculos.

Ele sumira.

- James... – murmurou perdida e com o coração ribombando em seus ouvidos (**N/A: Muahaha! Oh yeah, I'm evil babys ;P**).

* * *

- Pelo que você me descreveu, ele parecia um batedor de carteira drogado, isso sim – comentou Mary atarefada com o envio de várias cartas para o jornal da faculdade.

Um tapa leve estralou na sua nuca.

- Calma ruiva – ela parecia segurar uma risada, provando que não era à toa que podia ser chamada de amiga de Evans, ela agüentava muito, muito mesmo.

- Se ele é seu príncipe maravilhoso, ele é. E voltará a aparecer, o que é mais certo ainda.

Todavia, Prewett estava enganada. Era o terceiro e último dia do torneio de skate e nada de James Potter.

Lily já havia perdido as esperanças, pois o locutor acabara de anunciar o fim da competição e fazia propagandas dos patrocinadores e apoio.

Durante todos os três dias de competição ela ficou transitando de um lado para o outro. Quando qualquer garoto alto de moletom negro com capuz era visto, ela corria e o pegava pelo braço. Atitude não muito sensata, ela sabia, porém deixara James escapar uma vez e não permitiria que isso se repetisse.

Uma chamada para a festa de comemoração e encerramento às 22:00h estourou animada pelos auto-falantes e Lily revirou os olhos. Pelo menos que a bebedeira ocorresse longe dos dormitórios, ela rezou. Entretanto, no fundo ela sabia que todas as festas eram feitas perto dos dormitórios, era uma das normas da universidade.

- Droga...

- Consegui minha transferência para aqui, não é maneiro Lily? – Frank agitava o troféu que ganhara por sua conta e suor na competição, depois de dar um beijo singelo na bochecha de sua namorada.

- É Frank – Lily sorriu genuinamente feliz por ele.

- O Mark e o Amos também! – ele continuou empolgado e logo depois seu sorriso murchou, percebendo que tal informação não seria muito bem recebida pela garota como a primeira fora.

E ele estava mais do que certo.

Lilían optou por ignorar, evitando deixar o clima estranho entre eles. Pois a universidade era grande o suficiente para que ela não esbarrasse com Amos.

- Vamos logo para essa festa – disse impaciente Mark e Frank berrou em concordância.

Lily deu de ombros e suspirou infeliz.

* * *

A universidade estava em agitação. Alguns estudantes estavam reorganizando o movimento estudantil dentro do local.

Pois era de conhecimento de todos o momento em que os jovens tiveram maior participação não só na sociedade, como na própria política do país.

Lilían se mantinha cética quanto a tudo isso e focava sua atenção em tirar boas notas e ser a primeira de sua classe e, quiçá do curso. E não decepcionava sua meta e nem aos seus professores, que a tinham em alta cota e apostavam no seu futuro brilhante.

Não era a todos eles (seus professores) que ela conseguia agradar.

Existia um em particular, que Lily acreditava piamente já o ter visto antes só não se lembrava exatamente onde e nem quando, que sempre lhe dizia que ela podia muito mais. Bastava ela querer e que ela não estava dando tudo de si.

Após receber a nota de um trabalho e ler o comentário deixado pelo sábio e experiente professor. Ela soltou um muxoxo de cansaço. Mais uma vez ele dissera que ela podia muito mais.

Afinal, o que ele queria dizer repetindo isso incessantemente? Era sua forma de incentivá-la? Ele já lhe dissera que não. Então, por quê? O que tanto faltava?

Sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça, ela resolveu aproveitar o intervalo _longe_ da biblioteca. Escolheu um pedaço isolado do jardim central e respirou fundo.

- Viu essa barulheira toda? – a pergunta fez com que ela se virasse para seu interlocutor.

Mark mantinha um sorriso ameno no rosto.

- Vi, uma loucura – ela não entendia o motivo que a levava perdoar Topsham (que nem lhe pedira perdão diretamente), mas não lhe permitia perdoar Amos.

Isso sim era loucura.

- Lily me perdoe? – e sem introdução ele perguntou.

- Tudo bem Mark – ela sorriu sem graça, não muito à vontade com a situação.

Não se sentia bem sozinha com ele ali. Era besteira sua, mas simplesmente não se sentia.

- Obrigado, era importante para mim. E também para a Eme – ele desabafou e Lily não pode evitar uma risadinha.

Mark lhe sorriu relaxado e continuou – Estou tentando ser mais independente sabe? Eme disse que sou muito grude e narcisista, você acha... ?

* * *

- Não vejo a hora que essa coisa toda passe, isso é um saco! Na consigo nem mais estudar por causa dessa mobilização de estudantes aí embaixo – reclamou Evans e Prewett deu de ombros.

- O líder deles é muito gato, vou para as assembléias só pra ficar secando – ela disse descaradamente.

- Você devia era estar preocupada com as provas, isso sim! Professor Dumbledore disse que elas seriam decisivas para os próximos estágios que faremos – Lily prendeu seu sedoso cabelo acobreado com uma liga num rabo de cavalo alto, lhe deixando com a aparência mais esbelta.

- Claro, seu queridinho Dumbledore – debochou Mary – Ganhou mais um dos comentários: "A senhorita pode mais"?

- Me deixa Mary, pelo menos minhas notas são mais altas que a sua – tentou se sair.

- Que infantil, nota não é tudo. E a minha capacidade nunca está no mínimo, como a sua – lhe estirou a língua e fugiu de um travesseiro que voava na direção da sua cabeça.

- Vou indo sua má humorada. É um porre dividir o quarto com alguém muito chata como você, viu? – e pulou para fora, antes que Lily resolvesse lhe lançar outro travesseiro, ou um objeto mais pesado.

O barulho de alguém batendo na porta fez com que Lily fizesse uma careta. Não era possível que Mary havia tirado o dia para lhe atormentar!

- Quié?! – gritou impaciente.

- Ah... Okay, volto outra hora – a voz disse encabulada e Lily correu para abrir.

Era Diggory.

- Eu só vim aqui lhe dar o recado da Lice – ele disse se mantendo uns bons passos disntante da porta do dormitório da ruiva, como se temesse que ela lhe fosse jogar uma maldição ou algo do tipo.

Ela soltou com força o ar pela boca.

- Entra Amos – disse, por fim se tocando que não adiantava mesmo ficar com ódio dele.

Ela perdoara Mark e já se sentia mil vezes melhor.

Era chegada a vez de Diggory.

- Senta – sinalizou a cadeira de rodas que ficava em frente do computador e da imensa janela do quarto.

Ele o fez e a encarou tentando conter suas emoções. Pois a menção de seu nome de batismo por Lily, o fez estranhar a situação toda.

- Eu te perdôo – ela disse de supetão e um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele.

- Hm... Obrigado, então – devolveu incerto.

- Age direito Amos ou eu te _desperdôo_ – ameaçou.

- Isso não existe Lily – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não, eu te jogo porta a fora – ela se corrigiu com um sorriso malicioso e que dizia claramente que, se ele a desafiasse, ela cumpriria o que havia dito.

- Duvido. Você não tem força para me arrastar, sua franguinha – ele nem piscou.

- Ah é? Ah é? – ela se levantou da cama e agarrou os apoios para braço da cadeira – Veja do que a _franguinha_ é capaz – disse convencida.

Ela conseguiu cumprir seu intento por um minuto, enquanto a risada de Amos embalava suas tentativas frustradas. Até a cadeira virar e ele com destreza, desviar a tempo de não cair em cima da garota.

- Eu disse _franguinha_ – ele reafirmou sério e Lily fez bico.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até ela se levantar e pigarrear.

- Vamos procurar os outros, Frank me deve quinze euros e tenho a leve impressão que ele está fugindo de mim durante todo o dia – comentou ressentida.

Amos a seguiu.

* * *

- Suas notas são boas, senhorita Evans. E não há o que discutir, isso merece um B+ e ponto final – Dumbledore queria dispensar sua aluna, mas ela parecia aficcionada por um A+ a qualquer preço.

Ela o encarou magoada, ressentida por ter seus argumentos (arquiquetados, antes de enfrentar o professor, com tanto esmero por sua parte) invalidados como num passe de mágica.

- Mas... - não desistiria tão facilmente.

- Por que não fazemos assim então? - ele a impediu de choramingar - É fácil escrever sobre coisas que você gosta. Quero uma entrevista e matéria sobre o movimento estudantil ressurgido aqui dentro da universidade. Sei da sua posição altamente cética e indiferente quanto a ele. Porém, é essa a sua chance de conseguir um A+. O que me diz senhorita? – os olhos azuis argutos do professor, por trás de seus óculos de meia lua, pareceram reluzir como se degustasse de algo muito saboroso que Lily desconhecia.

Ela contorceu o nariz em discordância e desagrado. Entretanto, não podia negar que um A+ era mais do que sedutor. Sem mencionar o fato de que poderia esfregar na cara de quem quisesse (principalmente: nas de seus colegas de classe e na de MARY!) que conseguira a tão almejada nota.

- Fechado fessor – ela apertou-lhe a mão, também sorrindo.

Ela ganharia essa, com certeza.

* * *

- Por que é tão difícil conseguir uma entrevista com esse cara?! Você sabe, ele não é nenhum ministro para se dar toda essa importância – ela reclamou pela nonagésima vez para Mary.

Por sorte Alice e Emelina haviam escapulido. Não agüentavam mais as reclamações da amiga.

- Sempre sobra pra mim... – resmungou Prewett e levantou a cabeça em direção a entrada do refeitório – Olha! Não é o Amos? Tenho que ir Lil's, ele pode lhe fazer companhia – e tratou de zarpar dali.

- Mas você nem terminou o seu almoço! – bradou Lily e largou sua talher ao lado de seu prato de comida quase intacto.

Estava sem apetite.

- É por isso que você não tem força, você não come! – ele observou quando sentou a sua frente.

- Hahaha! – ela sorveu um gole do seu copo de suco de morango – E aí? Que conta de novo?

- Nada... Preciso dar sempre uma meia hora a mais quando Frank diz que posso voltar. Mas às vezes é desgastante ficar vários dias até tarde da noite esperando a Alice sair do quarto... – ele colocou uma generosa quantidade de comida no garfo.

Lily riu.

- Arranja uma namorada oras – e bebeu do seu suco mais uma vez, sem perceber o olhar amargurado que ele esboçou na direção dela – Você faz parte do movimento estudantil? – mudou de assunto com uma idéia (brilhante, na sua concepção) em mente para conseguir seu A+.

- Não. O Frank faz. Ele adora aquilo lá e fica toda hora querendo arrastar a mim e ao Mark. Por quê? – outra garfada.

- Preciso escrever uma matéria sobre o movimento... – ela jogou a comida de um lado para o outro no prato, fazendo e desfazendo montinhos de alimentos.

- Eles vão se reunir hoje, eu acho. No mesmo lugar de sempre. É sempre aberto a todos os estudantes, você poderia passar lá – disse depois de terminar de engolir seu pastelão de frango.

- Você não se sente mal? – Diggory perguntou.

- Sobre o que? – ela parou de mexer no seu prato.

- Em estar devorando os seus semelhantes? – apontou para o frango que estava no prato dela também e Lily fez uma careta.

* * *

- Você também se envolveu nesse negócio louco Lice?! Você tem tanto para estudar! – Lily argüiu descrente.

A amiga tinha que recuperar notas e se aplicar em trabalhos, não em revoluções para mudar o mundo! Como ela pretendia mudar o mundo sem ter onde trabalhar, ou o que comer?

- É. Eu posso ter me envolvido, mas consegui a entrevista que você tanto queria – disse contrariada e Lily esqueceu que estava aborrecida com a falta de aplicação e interesse de Alice.

Descaso pelos estudos de vez em quando não matava ninguém!, concluiu Evans.

- Oh! Você é a melhor amiga do mundoooooooooo! – a abraçou apertado.

- Affes Lily, chega. Você tá me sufocando. E vamos logo, se eu chegar atrasada Frank não ficará muito contente – a morena exigiu que a amiga a seguisse para fora do quarto ao a esperá-la no lado de fora batendo o pé, sinal explícito de impaciência e pressa.

- Já tá assim é? Pois chegou a hora de cortar as asinhas desse seu namorado abusado. Ele tem que esperar por você, não importa o quanto – Evans afirmou convictamente e arrancou gargalhadas da amiga.

* * *

- Tamos atrasadas!! – por mais que Alice berrasse, era difícil entender o que ela dizia.

A aglomeração de alunos era grande o bastante para impedir conversas em volume normais e audíveis entre as pessoas.

Alice falou algo como "ir procurar o Frank" e pediu para Lily esperá-la ali. Pois logo ela estaria de volta.

Mas era quase impossível permanecer no mesmo lugar. Não demorou muito e Lily estava se deslocando entre os estudantes. Retirou seu bloco de papel e começou a anotar o que ouvia e suas impressões sobre tudo.

Uma coisa que aprendera no curso é que sempre é possível se aproveitar alguma coisa do que se anotara.

- Lily! Você por aqui? Pensei que não se misturava com pobres mortais como nós – disse jocosamente Mary, enquanto a ruiva resolveu ignorar o tom de brincadeira.

E essa bendita entrevista?! Só viera perder seu tempo aqui? De pura vingança arrasaria com esse tal de movimento e estudantes envolvidos! Dumbledore que a desafiasse mais uma vez e ele veria que...

- Opa... Peraí, acho que a grande estrela da noite está vindo pra cá... – Prewett disse olhando por cima da cabeça de Evans e na direção contrária a que última estava a observar.

- Quem?

Lily esqueceu que Mary estava ali. Na verdade, esqueceu que ela mesma estava ali. Era como se tudo tivesse parado e ela somente pudesse enxergá-lo se movendo em sua direção.

Era como se ele não passasse de uma visão diante de seus olhos.

Contudo, uma visão não poderia tocar em outros estudantes, empurrá-los gentilmente e ao mesmo tempo com certa urgência. Não poderia ser tocado de volta e visto.

Não poderia ser, poderia? Ela deveria estar sonhando.

A coloração do ambiente tomava um tom azul-esverdeado, os movimentos de todos dentro de seu ângulo visual imprimiam contornos ondulados em sua retina, tornando o que via mais surreal ainda, ele estava fazendo isso? Ele era capaz de fazer isso? De influenciar em seu mundo mesmo estando morto? Ou ele não estava?

O que parecia um tímido sorriso despontava no canto dos lábios finos e pálidos dele. Lábios cujo sabor e textura ela só provara uma vez. Uma única e preciosa vez. Quando tivera ansiado e continuava ansiando por mais. Muito mais.

Seu coração parecia falhar dentro do peito, o esterno doía devido à pressão exercida, quando seus batimentos voltavam a ocorrer vigorosos. E quanto mais vigorosos se tornavam, uma força oposta às expansões cardíacas agia sobre seu esterno. Pesando, machucando, a impedindo de respirar e de se mover.

Ele estava fazendo isso, não estava? Ou eram seus sentimentos? Estava confusa e seus olhos se negavam a assegurar-lhe se estava sonhando ou não.

Se fosse um sonho não suportaria ter que acordar.

Mary disse algo ao seu lado que Lily não entendeu. E nem se interessou ou fez esforço para entender.

Ele, enfim, a confrontou.

Trajava roupas despojadas e comuns para qualquer jovem. Contudo, elas tinham um caimento único sobre seu corpo, sua pele. Ele era único. Todo.

E continuava belo. Melhor dizendo, muito mais belo. Talvez aquela imagem fosse a resposta aos seus medos de esquecê-lo. Ou fosse a recompensa por ter perdoado de verdade seus amigos.

Ou talvez fosse a resposta aos seus anseios, medos e desejos.

Ele estava ali, ali! Com ela. A sua frente. A um toque de distância. Tão real que poderia sentir sua respiração, que despertava correntes quentes e catastróficas por seu corpo, se resolvesse se aproximar. E por que não?

Os lábios dele se desprenderam, um relance de seus dentes brancos pode ser visto. Ele disse algo.

Sussurrou algo.

O que?

- Lily...

Seu nome parecia tão mais bonito e doce quando dito por ele.

Ela engoliu em seco, as mãos estreitando o aperto sobre o bloco de notas e a caneta.

A matéria esquecida por completo.

- Avise Sirius para segurar as pontas para mim, Mary – ele disse, a voz se sobrepondo ao barulho tão natural e ostentosamente, que Lily percebeu o quanto sentira a sua falta, o quanto amava aquela voz e tudo que fosse dele, tudo que lembrasse ele e a levasse a ele – E Remus que dê um jeito no Peter, ele precisa se controlar – continuou e Lily se sentiu enlevada, como se seus pés não tocassem mais o chão, como se tivesse acabado de criar asas e ele a instigasse a testá-las, se realmente eram capazes de fazê-la alçar vôo.

- Oi Lily.

Simples. Pouco. Singelo.

- Oi James – ela não balbuciou ou titubeou.

Ele estava ali e ponto. Por que não aceitar isso como realidade? Por que complicar e não aceitar que podia ser feliz? Que ele verdadeiramente estava ali? E que fosse por causa dela?

- Eu pedi algo a você que não me perdoei nunca por ter pedido – ele continuou e levou as mãos ao cabelo.

Era isso! Era esse o movimento! O trejeito que era só dele, que somente ele era capaz de fazer e que provocava o galopar do coração de Lily.

- Pedi para que ficasse com outro – ele rebaixou o nível de sua cabeça e os fios sempre rebeldes, cumpriram um trajeto sinuoso junto com seu dono – Quando não suportava a simples idéia de vê-la em outro lugar que não fosse ao meu lado.

A cada palavra era como se Lily tivesse enfim entendido qual o banquete que Dumbledore saboreara. Agora, ela degustava do seu próprio.

- Pedi para que fosse embora, exigi que saísse de minha vida quando o que mais queria era que fizesse parte dela para sempre – continuou e seus olhos, nesta hora tendendo mais para o verde do que para o âmbar, refletiam um sentimento mais intenso do que o de suas palavras e tom vocal eram capazes de expressar.

Era como se fosse envolta num manto morno e macio.

Ele a encarava como se estivesse perdido e ao mesmo tempo preso a ela. Como se pudesse passar todo o tempo lhe olhando e nunca se cansasse. Como se a forma que ela lhe correspondia os olhares fosse a pintura mais bela que qualquer paisagem em aquarelas vivas poderia ser.

Ela estava prestes a chorar.

- Sabe que aquela revolução não estava com nada? – ele tinha outro tipo de sorriso brincando por entre seus lábios, estava fazendo algum tipo de piada sobre a qual Lily ainda não fora capaz de entender – A contra o Voldemort. Acredito que ela era fichinha... – ele não desviava seus olhos dela, pois nada a mais lhe importava, nada além dela importava...

E o uso da gíria fez com ela risse.

- Estou à procura de algo maior, sabe? Algo como...

- O movimento estudantil – ela completou, esquecendo das lágrimas teimosas, e alargou o sorriso enviesado dele, provocando nela mesma a aceleração de sua pressão arterial.

- Isso – ele estendeu uma das mãos para ela.

A mão não mais de tom perolado, mas sim de cor branca e pálida igual a de Lily.

Mão não mais gelada e dura como o mármore.

- Se importa de se juntar a mim nesta revolução?

_The Definitive End  
_

* * *


End file.
